


My Dear Queen

by introvert_bean



Series: My Dear Queen [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Anna is a bit pushy when it comes to making these two kiss, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cassandra's dad is the biggest asshole ever, Character Death, Dirty Talk, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Fights, Fire, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Give Elsa A Girlfriend (Disney), Heavy Angst, Homophobia, I don't even know who's that, I'm Not Ashamed, Ice, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, Love, Magic, Memory Loss, My OC's name is Cassandra, Oral Sex, She's not the same as the Cass from Tangled, Smut, Snow and Ice, There's a 1 year special, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Travel, Vaginal Fingering, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 72,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvert_bean/pseuds/introvert_bean
Summary: Elsa never expected to find love. But one day, a mysterious warrior princess from a dangerous place walked through the gates of Arendelle and stole the Queen's heart. Discover Cassandra's dark past and follow the royalties on their tragic adventure. Contains dark themes and smut. ElsaxF!OC (Starts after the first movie)
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: My Dear Queen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627219
Comments: 96
Kudos: 152





	1. Prologue: A disturbing letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just something reaaaallly dumb I came up with when I had too much time to think. I know it's a bit poorly written, but please forgive me, I'm not a native English speaker or a professional writer. Still, I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Edit: the first few chapters are short and shitty, but don't let that fool you. It gets better around the fourth chapter.

_Dear Queen Elsa,_  
_The Ovrilonian Empire has an undeclinable offer for you. I'm sending a few of my people to the beautiful kingdom of Arendelle, and by the time you're reading this letter, they already left Ovrilon. Don't worry; I promise no harm will come to you or the people of Arendelle._

_Peacefully,_  
_Wulfacar Reeve_  
_King of Ovrilon_

Elsa grunted in frustration as she closed the letter and threw it to somewhere less important. _What does that barbarian Wulfacar want from me?_ It's only been a few months since her coronation, and a threat is already rising on the horizon.

Ovrilon's not famous for its peaceful nature, and the letter, which sounded quite hostile to Elsa didn't help at all. Ovrilon is about three days from here if they decide to come on ships, and four on horses. Arendelle probably has less than two days to prepare for the arrival of the not too friendly guests, which is clearly not enough to set all of their defences.

They have three options: one, try to prepare for a fight. Two, leave everything behind and run for their lives. Three, hope that the Ovrilonian king's intentions are peaceful, which is quite unlikely coming from a place that is famous for claiming territories and killing innocent people.

Elsa knows that there's only one trustworthy person in the world who would help her make the decision, and that's her not-so-little sister, princess Anna. The strawberry-blond haired girl is not as mature as the queen herself, but she's definitely better when it comes to figuring out people.

The young queen stood up from her plush chair and made her way towards Anna's bedroom. She knocked, then called out for her sister. "Anna? Are you in there?"

"Just a moment!" After a few moments and some weird sounds, the girl opened the door with a wide smile. "Hi!"

"Hey."

"You're probably here because of the accident. Well, I just wanted to say that it wasn't my fault and-"

Before Anna could continue whatever she's talking about, Elsa cut her off. "What? No, I'm here because I need you to help me with deciding something."

"Ohh!" Anna nervously giggled and let her sister into her room. "Nevermind what I just said. What can I help you with?"

Elsa sighed and let her sister close the door behind her. She walked towards the bed and sat down at the edge with a sad expression on her face. "I received a letter from Ovrilon. They are sending people to Arendelle because of an offer."

"Ovrilon? Do you mean the empire that always attacks other kingdoms?"

"Yes, Anna. And we're their new target, I'm afraid."

"Can I see the letter?"

"I-I left it in my room. But it has nothing important to say, really."

"If it's nothing important, then why do you think it's a threat? I know you want what's the best for Arendelle, but you are probably overthinking. Again."

"I-...Yes, you are probably right." She laughed nervously.

"Ohh, I know I am. But wait...it's almost the middle of the night. You were working until now instead of sleeping, weren't you?"

"Ahem, maybe."

"Elsa, you need to rest."

"But-"

"No buts, _Elsie_." The queen rolled her eyes at the childish nickname. "Now, get yourself comfortable, you're sleeping here tonight!" How could anyone decline a person like Anna? Elsa thought.

"Okay, okay, I'll stay here with you. But only with one condition." She held up her index finger and her lips curved up into a smile. "What was that accident you were talking about?"


	2. The offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People arrive from Ovrilon, earlier than expected. Elsa has to face a suspicious stranger, and Anna is being Anna.

"Your majesty! Please wake up; it's an emergency!" Elsa could hear a servant's sharp knock on Anna's beautifully carved door as she yawned, gently pushed herself away from her sister's embrace and stood up from the princess' bed.

She slowly approached and opened the entrance; then, the worried face of her servant welcomed her. "What happened?"

"Five people arrived from Ovrilon barely ten minutes ago. They said you know about their arrival, my queen."

"I do know about them, but I thought we still have time. And there's only five of them?"

"Yes, my queen." A small, relieved sigh escaped her body. She was still nervous, though. _Just one_ _wrong move and they'll send more people._ "They said they wanted to talk to you."

"Lead them to the Grand Hall, please. I'll be there soon." One quick glance at her peacefully snoring sister, and she left the room.

* * *

 _Everything is going to be fine; they are not here to hurt us. Then why am I still so nervous about this? Don't panic, Elsa! You have your powers to protect you!_ Elsa took a deep breath and opened the majestic door that led her to the Great Hall. Her eyes widened in surprise when she only saw a black-haired stranger with their back turned to her. Fear retook control of her body when she saw a dagger attached to the person's belt.

But she had no time or reason to fear. Only one of the Ovrilonian showed us up, and she can easily defeat them if needed. "Ahem." She let out a small cough that echoed through the large room.

The stranger jumped a little in surprise, then turned around, grey eyes meeting the platinum blonde-haired woman's blue ones. "Are you Queen Elsa?" Her voice was soft, yet deep and it sent a shiver down Elsa's spine.

"I am. And I assume you're from Ovrilon." Her eyes drank at the sight of the person's wide shoulders and tall form as she approached her.

"Yes, milady. Please allow me to ask something." Elsa nodded, then the stranger licked her lips. "How much do you know about the king's offer?"

"I know nothing. In his letter, he only said that he has something for Arendelle and me."

The stranger sighed and shook her head. "Of course he did. My father is an idiot."

"Y-your father?"

"He forgot to mention me, didn't he?" She smiled softly. "Well, allow me to introduce myself then. Cassandra Cordelia Reeve, crown princess of Ovrilon, at your service." Elsa smiled back at her when she bowed a little. "Now, shall I explain everything?"

"Please do."

"We'd like to make an alliance between Arendelle and Ovrilon." It definitely caught the ice queen in surprise. Ovrilon is big and strong, why would they want such a thing?

 _We might have no other choice but accept their offer._ "And what would each kingdom gain from that?"

"Well, you'd get military support from Ovrilon whenever you need. We'd also give you some weapons, the newest technology. Food is the only thing we _need_ in return. The portion or the quality doesn't matter."

"A whole army for some food? That seems quite unfair to me." Elsa didn't like the idea of signing an alliance. King Wulfacar had too many enemies, and by becoming his ally, some kingdoms might look at Arendelle as a treat.

"Because it is unfair. But we need every piece of food we can get."

"I didn't know Ovrilon's in such a high need. What happened?"

Cassandra sighed. "Our dear king, that idiot Wulfacar decided to attack everything that's moving and surprisingly, he won. Everyone, even the peasants from the fields became soldiers, so we have no one who would make sure everyone's well-fed."

 _Trade is peace_ , she thought. "I'd like to talk to my council this afternoon about the decision. Please, be our guest and enjoy your stay in Arendelle."

"We'd only like to stay for a few days, no more than a week. Until then, may we get a few rooms in your castle, milady?"

"You may." Maybe the crown princess is not so bad after all.

* * *

Cassandra let out the shaky breath she was holding back in her lungs as soon as she got on her ship. Her legs were still trembling, and she was hoping the Queen of Arendelle didn't notice how nervous she was during their diplomatic conversation. And speaking of the queen, Cass was surprised by her beauty: that long platinum blonde hair, deep blue eyes and flawless skin. She was wondering if her hands are as cold and soft as they seem. _Damn, she's beautiful._

The crown princess has never been like any other woman. She wasn't elegant or feminine; she never played with dolls as a child or yearned for prince charming to come and save her. Hell, sometimes people even believed she was a man. Her shoulders are broad, her abs are hard, and her arms are thick because of her strong muscles.

She was a loner, who fought her own battles alone, since that faithful day when _people died because of her_ , the memory of people screaming and being trapped in the fire still haunting her dreams.

"Did you do it?" She suddenly heard a familiar voice from behind, disturbing her painful thoughts about the past. _Raisa_ , her second in command, the only person she truly trusts on this ship.

She bit her lip before turning to the other soldier. Anxiety started building up in her as she spoke. "Not yet. I didn't have the chance to be alone with her."

"You should get over with it as soon as possible. But what if someone finds out?"

"I'll deal with them too."

* * *

-A few meters away-

Curiosity let Anna go outside of the palace and wander closer to the Ovrilonian princess' ship, where she heard the black-haired warrior speak to one of her soldiers about doing something. It all sounded a little shady to Anna.

"You don't have to do it, milady."

"But I want to. And please, don't call me that. You know I hate it when people address me as their superior."

Anna's mind began racing with thousands of negative thoughts, her heart beating like never before, then she gasped. _She wants to kill Elsa._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gay for Elsa.


	3. Not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After trying to protect Elsa, Cassandra reveals one of her biggest secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I'm not satisfied with the way it turned out. I guess I still have to improve my writing skills ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I hope you can still enjoy it at least a little bit.

Cassandra barely finished packing out her things in the castle of Arendelle, when it was time to attend a meeting with Elsa and her council. The crown princess never liked meetings and the fact that she has to find a reason to stay alone with Elsa troubled her even more. The queen seemed even colder than the Ovrilonian princess herself. But somehow, that made her feel less alone.

Anxiety beating in her chest, she turned the carved knob on the door, and when she stepped out of the guest room, the first thing she saw was a small snow thing giggling along the hallways. Cassandra couldn't quite believe her eyes. _What the hell is that thing?_

She took a step back into the room, picked up a small sculpture which seemed hard enough to fight with. _The fucking guards took my dagger._ Cass gently opened the door again, only her head peeking out, and her eyes widened when she saw the queen herself going towards the creature's direction. Her instincts started screaming like thousands of people at once, and she murmured _fuck this_ under her breath before storming out of the room. Hooking an arm around Elsa's waist, she pulled her inside with a quick move.

"What are you-" The ice queen immediately recognised the princess, but failed to escape her firm grip. Her heart began racing faster when she felt the strange warmth of Cassandra's body presses tightly against hers.

"Listen _my queen_ ; I need you to stay quiet!" She let go of her slender body. "There's a...well, a thing wandering the halls! I'll get its attention, you sneak out and run for help!"

Elsa raised her eyebrows, a small laugh forcing itself out of her mouth. _She must be talking about Olaf._ "That..." She reached out for the princess's hand and gently took the sculpture, unusually warm fingers brushing against hers. "...won't be necessary." She gently placed the small statue on a nearby table, then reached for the doorknob. The door opened, just like Cassandra's mouth in shock. "Olaf!"

The creature turned around and gasped, running toward the two women on his small snow legs. "Hi, Elsa! What are you doing here?"

"I'm about to attend a meeting." She smiled warmly at him.

Olaf made a cute and excited sound when he first laid his eyes on the crown princess. He walked towards her and poked her leg with his arm. "And who is your big friend?"

Surprised by the sudden physical contact, she jumped a little. "H-hello little snow thingie, I'm Cassandra." She tried to smile, clearly embarrassed. _Shit, you are awkward again!_

"Hi, Cassandra! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

"T-that's great! I like them too...I guess." Cass blushed. _I made a fool of myself. This little thing couldn't even hurt a fly._

He gasped again, expanding his arms and bouncing in excitement. "Does that mean I can hug you?"

"Umm..." Elsa looked at Cass, nodding in approval. "Yeah, I think you can."

"Yes!" He shouted. "Come here, you big softie!" Hesitatingly, the crown princess kneeled down in front of the snowman, and Olaf jumped into her arms, wrapping the two sticks around her neck. "Ohh, you are the warmest person I've ever hugged. I could just melt in your arms!" She has never been a touchy-feely person, but it felt _so damn good_ to be hugged by someone...or something. It's been a while since someone was genuinely kind to her, which is sad, but also a great relief.

The princess looked up and found the blonde-haired beauty smiling at her. Soon, her smile faded. "I think we should go, Cassandra."

"Yes, of course. Sorry, Olaf." She gently pushed the snowman away; the warmth of her body still lingering on the creature as she stood up.

"Aww, but I liked hugging you."

"Don't worry. We can continue this later, little man."

"Would you like to join us tonight? It's Friday, games night."

The friendly gesture caught her off guard, but she managed to choke out a few words. "Umm, I don't think that's up for me to decide." She turned her gaze to Elsa.

Olaf kneeled in front of the queen and started begging, as his life depended on it. "Elsa, please, please, please!"

The blonde didn't like the idea of the warrior princess taking part in one of the most intimate activities of her family. She's still a stranger, a dangerous one to her. "You can join if you want."

"I'd love to." She smiled, a lighter shade of pink colouring her cheeks.

* * *

"So we'd get full military support from Ovrilon."

"Yes, whenever you need." Cassandra said, signing a paper.

"Hmm...that sounds promising."

"Shall we decide, then?" The council members all nodded in agreement at the ice queen's question. "Gentleman, raise your hand if you'd like Arendelle to become the ally of Ovrilon." Except for one or two people, everyone raised their hands. "Very well. Now, if there's nothing else, you're all free to go."

"Actually, there is." The room became silent as Cassandra raised her voice. "But I wish to speak to milady in private." She turned to Elsa. "It's a bit more...personal."

The young queen sighed. "Dismissed." She waited until everyone left the council chamber, then spoke again. "Well? I'm listening."

"Umm, yes, well..." The warrior took a deep breath. "The offer was not the only reason why I came here. We're more similar than you might think, _my dear queen_." Elsa raised an elegant eyebrow. "All my life, I've been searching for answers. I wanted to know why I am like this and _why I am the only one like this_. Then I found you, Queen Elsa."

"What are you talking about?" She whispered, completely confused.

"You still don't know?" Her lips curved into a bittersweet smile. "I'm talking about your powers. Believe it or not, I have something like them too."

"What?" _Is she speaking the truth? Am I not the only one like this?_

"Well, my powers are a bit more...destructive than yours. I can set almost anything on fire."

"Does that mean-" Elsa couldn't ask her question as Cassandra cut into her sentence.

"That I have fire powers?" She raised her right hand, and a small fireball appeared on the top of her palm. "More likely than you think, your majesty." The ball disappeared, and she put her hand back.

"But how?"

"Uhh, I could ask you the very same question. I have no idea why we're like this, and I was hoping you might know more than I do."

The Queen chuckled, but then her voice turned serious, and also a little bit sad. "Ohh, Cassandra. I wish I would know something. Anything."

"Can you control your powers at least?"

Elsa shook her head. "Not completely."

"There were times when everything I touched turned into ash." The smell of her burning childhood room still lingering at her nose; she let out a frustrated sigh. "But my mother taught me how to gain more control."

"Do you think she could teach me as well?"

"I-I wish she could." She bit her lower lip. "But unfortunately, my beloved mother passed away more than a decade ago."

Elsa felt like a fool for asking such a rude question. "I-I'm sorry. I should have known." She clenched her hands in embarrassment, trying to hold back her powers.

"It's okay." She tried to force a smile, but Elsa could see the pain behind it. _She's more sensitive than I thought._ "Besides, she taught me more than enough, so I could show you a few things if you are interested."

"I'd like that."

"I wanted to go for a walk in Arendelle and then do some crown princess things, so umm...maybe we could start tomorrow?"

"Of course."

_She's not alone._


	4. A liar's touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inviting Cassandra for games night turns into something more uncomfortable. Her relationship with Elsa is finally starting to grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About 4k words, less sleeping and a week later, I finally finished this chapter. I spent a little bit more time trying to make it as good as I can. I guess it turned out a tiny bit better than the previous ones. Comments and opinions are welcome! Enjoy!

_It was a terrible decision._ If it weren't for Olaf, Elsa would never agree to invite the Ovrilonian princess to their games night. But how could anyone say no to such a cute snowman like him? Cassandra was still just a stranger to them, nothing more and nothing less. Anna and Kristoff haven't even met her! _They're going to freak out._

Elsa patiently waited on the couch with her sister and her boyfriend next to her. Even was seated on the floor next to the luxurious furniture.

"Where's Olaf? He's never late. Elsa, do you know what happened to him?"

"N-no. I haven't seen him since I left for the meeting."

"Strange." The redhead princess paused. "I think you are hiding something."

"Me?" The older sister laughed nervously. "And why would I do that?"

"Elsa..."

"Okay, you got me." She sighed. "Well, Olaf is probably with our guest from Ovrilon. It seems like he likes her because he invited her to join us."

"WHAT?!" Anna and Kristoff shouted at once, fire shooting from their eyes at the young monarch.

"I-it wasn't my fault, o-okay?" She gulped. "He was begging me to let her join!"

"And you said yes?" Kristoff asked, and Elsa nodded. "What if she's a ruthless murderer who wants to kill us?!"

"Ohh, shut up Kristoff." Anna cleared her throat and spoke again as she let herself calm down. "I know you only want what's best for us, but please, be more careful when Olaf's asking you things like that."

"I..."

The door suddenly pushed open, and Olaf stormed in with a huge smile. "Pheww! Hello, people! Sorry for being late, Cassy and I had a little bit of a problem, but it's okay, I solved it!"

"You just convinced me to buy fifteen boxes of chocolate!" Her voice could be heard from still outside the door; then after a moment, the tall stranger came into view. "Hi, I'm Cassandra." Anna's heart began beating faster when she recognised the woman from earlier at the harbour. _She's the person who wants to kill Elsa! I can't let them stay alone._

"Crown princess of Ovrilon, I must add," Anna said, clearly unimpressed by the royalty's presence.

Kristoff gasped, almost bouncing in excitement. "Are you _that_ Cassandra?"

Cass rubbed her neck. "I don't know. Which one?"

"The warrior princess who fought twenty men barehanded after being enslaved and tortured for months in a cold dungeon, living on nothing but water and dry bread."

"That's...just a rumour. I had a dagger." She smirked. Elsa just rolled her eyes at her unexpectedly high ego.

Kristoff giggled, then Anna shot him a gaze that made his excitement fade. "Sorry."

"Well, umm...as I said, we brought chocolate. And I'm not talking about a small amount; those twenty boxes are hella large." She revealed a small box filled with exquisite sweets and offered it to the younger sister. "So...do you want some?"

Anna looked at Cassandra with a cold and rude expression. "No, thank you."

"Oh. Okay. Olaf said you like it." The older woman then turned to the queen, offering her the same tray of chocolate. But then Cassandra suddenly noticed how beautiful the young monarch is. She looked up and down at her body, from her soft-looking hair to her generous curves and slender legs covered in a thin nightgown and then into her ridiculously amazing blue orbs. She wore a beautiful red dress, which showed the perfect pale skin on her collarbone's and back, leaving the princess speechless for a moment. Elsa noticed her stare and accepted a piece of chocolate with a deep blush colouring her cheeks. Cassandra saw it and smiled as Elsa tried to hide her face by turning away.

"Are you kidding me? Anna is the uncrowned queen of eating chocolate." The blonde man boursted out laughing, looking affectionately at his girlfriend. "By the way, I'm Kristoff. Reindeer's Sven."

"It's nice to meet you all," Cass said, smiling a little.

Olaf hopped up on the couch, then spoke after clearing his throat. "Now, are we going to play or not? We haven't played charades in waaaaaay too long."

"Charades? What's that?" The raven-haired warrior asked, turning to Elsa.

"It's a game. Have you ever played it?" The Queen answered her, feeling a bit uneasy by her company.

She shrugged. "My father forbid me from playing with others as a kid, so I guess no." _I can relate to that._ Elsa thought.

"Well, I heard you've been to many places. So why don't you tell us a few stories? We know about you...well, nothing at all."

"That's fine with me. I've been on many adventures, so I guess I have a few things to tell. But only if the others agree as well." She said, looking at the queen and her sister. Still, Anna didn't even bat an eyelid.

"I'd love to hear your stories," Elsa said softly, smiling at the taller woman.

Cass smiled back, then took a chair and put it down in the middle of the room, the warmth of the fireplace gently caressing her back as she faced her audience. "Well, where should I start?" She paused, thinking for a moment. Pictures of her past popped up in her memory, one wors than the other, then suddenly, a memory of happier times came to her mind. "Ohh, I know! Perhaps it's not the best way to start a story, but I can't come up with anything else. Sorry for being so...melancholic, but my mother, Queen Zara died when I was still a kid. Her consort, who happens to be my father, sent me away from Ovrilon after he became the new king. I didn't like the idea at first, because the wound of losing my mother was still fresh. I was begging my father to let me stay, but he refused, and I had to go. My first destination was a nearby kingdom. I only stayed there for a short time, then my companions told me, it's time to go. It seemed strange to move from one place to another in such a short time, but then I got used to travelling quickly. Everywhere I went, I learned about something new, things that made my life seem a bit brighter. Don't kill me, but I love to study." Elsa laughed, which made a smile form from Cass' lips. "Sometimes people thought me literature or languages, then the next time I was learning a new fighting technique. I never stayed in one country for more than a few months. Some people get scared of changes, but I got used to it after some time, and maybe I even enjoyed it. The freedom I got was overwhelming; I never wanted it to end. I was currently somewhere in Asia, learning how to eat with chopsticks, which, to my surprise, was hard, but also a huge success." Elsa paid attention to the princess' every word. She liked the way her lips curved into a smile whenever she said something happier. Suddenly, the tone of Cassandra's voice became sadder. "But then, after my eighteenth birthday, I received a letter from Ovrilon. I was surprised because King Wulfacar wanted me to go back. So I left everything behind and went back to Ovrilon."

"And what happened then?" Olaf asked, his mouth wildly open in ave.

The warrior sighed, shaking her head. "You might think I started to live properly as a royalty. But no, Wulfacar made me begin military training. After all the travels and fighting classes, my masters couldn't teach me too much, so I finished training quite early. A week after that, a suitor came."

"And you got married?" The ice harvester asked, curiosity twinkling in his eyes.

"What? Hell no. He was a terrible person, and when he tried to touch me, I kicked him in the crotch and broke his arm." The princess laughed at the memory of the girly scream the man made. She could still see the prince's face as she told him to get the hell out of her kingdom.

"Wow!" The blonde man turned to his love, who still didn't show any interest in the story. "Remind me not to mess with her."

"Ahh, where did I left?" She bit her lip. "Okay, so, they attacked us sometime later, and I had to lead the Ovrilonian army."

Olaf gasped, enjoying the tall woman's story. "And did you won?"

"Yeah, but at what cost? Dad thought I was the only reason he won the war and is obsessed with making enemies since then. He's an idiot."

"He definitely sounds like one," Elsa said in agreement. "And what about the story that Kristoff mentioned? When you got captured."

"I-I..." Darkness filled her mind, as the sound of people screaming and the smell of burning bodies came back to her memory, just like it was yesterday.

_I heard someone screaming outside, then a gunshot. Still recovering from my injuries, I managed the get out of the house, and the first thing I saw was death filling the village, the fire burning almost in every home and the smell, oh God that terrible smell of human bodies turning into ash. I didn't know what to do, my body was not ready to fight against those people, and there was too many of them anyway._

_"What's happening? Who are these people?" I asked the man who kindly took care of me, along with his wife. They saved my life, and I can't let them die because I'm too weak!_

_"They look like mercenaries. You need to leave! NOW!"_

_"But those people need my help! I can't let them get killed!"_

_"Please, princess! You must go! You are our only hope!"_

_Then I understood. I needed to let these people die to save everyone else from my father. This is not what I wanted, but what I needed to do. My life awaits in the capital. I didn't want to leave them, but my feet began to move without me realising it. That's when I saw her._

_She was about six years old, still a little girl. The wind gently caressed her long blonde hair as she ran towards me, tears pouring from her green eyes. As she got closer and closer, a man in armor suddenly appeared on her left. He had an axe, sharp enough to pierce through the girl's flesh through her back. With all the power she had left, she screamed my name for the last time_ _as the source of life left her little body._

_"Cassandra!"_

"Cassandra!" The warrior blinked a few times, bringing herself back to reality. "Hey, are you here?"

Scratching her arm, came the reply. "Yeah, umm sorry. I just had a vision, that's all."

"What kind of vision?" Elsa asked. _She's definitely more interesting than I thought. But I still don't know her intentions._ _I shall learn more about her._

"It was from the past. My memories still haunt me sometimes. But believe me, you don't want to know about it at all." She paused for a moment, feeling uncomfortable from her vision and the unknown company. "Look, I had a great time, but it's probably time for me to go. Enjoy the rest of your evening." She stood up from the chair and tried to leave, but she was interrupted by the queen herself.

"I'd like to retire as well," Elsa said, fixing her dress and regaining her regal composure as she stood up.

"Would you like me to accompany you to your room, milady?" Cassandra asked politely, sweetly smiling at the young monarch.

"Why, thank you. That would be quite pleasant; I'd appreciate it." As the two women began to walk out of the room, Anna's instinct kicked in, realising what it might mean. _If the two of them leave together, she may kill her!_

"NO!" The younger woman stood up, yelling at the crown princess. "I won't let you do that!" She rushed in front of the warrior, stopping her from leaving the room.

"I beg your pardon?" Cass asked, confused. She barely put her foot on the land of Arendelle, and they're already trying to start a fight with her? How nostalgic.

"You'll have enough time to beg while you are in jail because you'll be rotting in a dark cell for trying to kill my sister!" Elsa gasped, reaching up to cover her mouth. She knew Cassandra might not have been the friendliest person, but killing her? _That's more than absurd._

Cassandra's heart was beating in her throat at the accusation, not knowing what to say or what to do from the sudden act of the princess. "I-I have no idea about what you're talking about."

"LIAR!" Anna screamed, her voice echoing through the small room, finding it's way into the hallways. "I heard you talking about wanting to be alone with her! And you said that you'd deal with everyone who finds out!"

"Look, it's a misunderstanding."

Anna closed her eyes in pure rage, trying to control her body from punching Cassandra right in the face. "Could you please stop lying just for a damn second?"

"Could you please stop blaming me for something I would never do?" She told the princess with a phlegmatic twitch on her face. "And why do you think that I want to kill her? I never said that."

The two women got interrupted by Elsa, who stepped between them, joining their pity argument. "Anna, Cassandra is right. She could've killed me multiple times and yet I'm still here."

"What the hell, Elsa? So you are taking her side?"

The Queen stepped closer to her sister, touching her shoulder as she looked into her eyes. "You know I love you more than anything. But this isn't what it looks like."

Cass cleared her throat, stepping into the middle of the room. "I guess I shouldn't hide my true intentions. Please, just let me explain." After a moment of pause, she spoke again in a soft yet hurt tone. "The real reason I came here is not the alliance between Arendelle and Ovrilon. There's...something, that's been bothering me since I was born. That thing made me feel alone in this strange world."

Holding her arms over her chest, the princess shook her head. "I won't feel bad for you."

"I know. But trust me, I don't need your sympathy." She gulped as Elsa raised her eyebrows, shooting a warning glance at the raven-haired girl. "And then I heard about your sister, Princess Anna. She has magical powers, and so do I." Raising her left hand to her stomach, she summoned a small flame in her palm, letting it circle around her fingers as she spoke. "I have the ability to control the element of fire. I offered my help to Queen Elsa to help her find the balance between power and emotions."

"I-I didn't know that. I'm-" Without letting Anna finish her sentence, Cassandra left the room, the smell of her perfume still lingering there. "I screwed up, didn't I?"

Elsa shook her head in disappointment, already feeling the cold taking over her personality. "You did. First thing in the morning is to apologise to her."

"I will," Anna whispered, looking at the ground in shame.

"Good." With a quick turn, Elsa left the room, leaving her sister and the boys alone without any further words.

After reaching the hallways, her body stopped moving: she was standing in front of Cassandra's room. She felt guilty for not treating her guest the way she deserved it. She only came here to help, got accused of something she has nothing to do with, and even though it wasn't Elsa's fault, it doesn't make her feel better. So after taking a deep breath, she knocked on the wooden door. "Cassandra? May I have a word with you?" No answer. Elsa coughed, knocking again. "Princess Cassandra?" Still no answer. She pushed the door open and found no sign of the Ovrilonian inside. _Maybe she left. But why do I bother myself if it wasn't my fault? Why am I feeling an urge to talk to her?_

The young monarch shook her head and continued to roam the hallways with slow, elegant steps. Minutes passed, and Cass is still nowhere to be seen. The moment she wanted to give up the searching, she found Cassandra standing on a balcony. The warrior looked up to the sky, her gaze searching for constellations, admiring the beauty the night offered. Following the lines of her body, Elsa let her eyes wander at the sight of her tall figure standing over the railing. She gulped, feeling unsure. She didn't know if Cassandra would appreciate her company after what happened earlier.

She wanted to say something, anything, but even a queen can be bad at words sometimes. But she needed to break the ice, and there's only one way to do it. "I-I see you're enjoying the view." She managed to choke out, already regretting her words.

Cassandra jumped a little. She was shaking, and that wasn't because of Elsa scaring her. She hated it when people yelled at her. It reminded her so much of how her own father used to beat her for being emotional, while he screamed at her. "What are you doing here?" She said, her voice shaking.

The sadness of Cassandra's voice made Elsa feel uneasy, but besides that, something strange made her feel angry for seeing her like that. She could feel her own body trembling, but definitely not from the cold. "I came to see you. Is that a problem?" She walked closer to her, letting herself stop beside the princess. 

"No." She paused for a moment, her gaze dropping from the sky to Elsa. "Thank you for stepping up for me. I appreciate it."

Elsa smiled, moving a step to the side, getting dangerously close to the black-haired warrior. "It's nothing."

"But it is something to me." The taller woman sighed, the sadness in her voice still lingering inside her. "I'm just...not used to kindness in general. Sorry if I sound self-pitying sometimes."

Elsa nodded. "No, that's okay. I can understand the way you feel." She didn't know why she could relate to her so much. Maybe Cassandra was right, and they're similar after all.

The warrior smiled, and now that they are alone, her mind already began thinking about a deep and bold question. "Are you lonely?"

"What?"

"I asked you if you are lonely." She turned to face the Queen. "Because honestly, I am."

Elsa remained silent for a moment. Isolating herself for years did feel lonely, but now she was free. Everything's different. She can do whatever she wants without fearing to hurt anyone or being called a monster. But still, why is she feeling so lonely? She shook her head, trying to push the negativity aside. "We should go inside."

"Are you afraid of me catching a cold? Well, you shouldn't be. I'm more concerned about you, my dear queen." Whenever she called her that, a chill ran down Elsa's spine. She couldn't help it.

"The cold doesn't bother me." She said wide a big smile craving upon her face.

The taller woman hummed, then smiled playfully, deciding that there's no shame in teasing the young monarch a little. Something in Elsa's eyes tells her that she might be up for a bit of fun. "And what about the people talking behind your back? They say so many things about their dear queen, and even I can't believe it." She chuckled. "I heard them gossiping about you. A woman told her neighbour that her kid can't sleep at night because the Queen is always singing."

"No, I don't," Elsa said, looking all serious, with only a small smile, which she couldn't hold back.

Making a sound with her tongue that sounded like a click, Cassandra said: "I don't believe you, Snowflake."

"Snowflake, huh?" The blonde asked, playfully raising an eyebrow.

Realising her mistake, Cass gasped, turning beet red. "I-I mean, Queen Elsa. Sorry, I didn't mean to overstep." A part of the queen wanted to slap the princess for being so informal, but she shouldn't do that to someone from such a powerful country.

Elsa smiled at her new nickname, wondering why Cassandra would call her as such. Maybe she'll ask her about it later. "Don't worry; I like it. In fact, you should take more liberties. You can umm...call me that if you'd like, but Elsa is just perfectly fine."

Her blush turned into a happy smile, and the queen's kindness brought warmth to her broken heart. "Only if you call me Cass from now."

The Queen nodded, still smiling. "Alright, Cass."

"Would you like me to guide you to your room? For real this time."

Elsa blushed, blue eyes meeting grey ones as she looked up into Cassandra's cold orbs. "Yes, I'd like that." The warrior extended one arm for the queen, which she took gratefully. Even through the clothes, Elsa could feel the unusual warmth of the princess' body and the smell of her perfume is intoxicating. As they began walking to Elsa's room, the blonde woman felt a strange tightness in her stomach, and the closeness only made it worse. She began wondering how the princess' skin would feel against her fingertips. Would the rough skin burn her own? Or maybe it would feel nicer than she could imagine? _Her skin must be "So warm..."_ She said it out loud, without even realising it.

"Hmm? Oh yes, I have a very high body temperature. Don't worry; it's somewhat normal for me. Although, a doctor said that it's a miracle that my temperature hasn't killed me." She said, laughing nervously. They slowly walked in comfortable silence, both of them enjoying the quiet of the halls. Then after a few long moments, Cassandra finally spoke. "You know...I'd like to know about you, Elsa."

The Queen nervously gripped the warrior's arm tighter and bit her lip. "Nothing is interesting about me, I can assure you."

"Don't think that. Everyone is unique in their own ways, and that goes for you as well, just like every snowflake is different. This is what makes everyone perfect." Elsa blushed deeply. She just called her unique and perfect, after all. "But it's okay if you don't want to reveal anything about yourself for now. I'm sure we can find a way for you to open up with something simple." She paused, thinking for a moment. "For example...reading! Do you like to read? Because I do, it's one of my favourite things to do when I have some free time."

"I used to read a lot when I was younger. What kind of genres do you like?"

"Well, uhh..." She gulped. "This might sound a tiny bit weird, but I like a little bit of everything. I prefer a good book with some character development, adventure, lots of travelling, heroes, damsels in distress and umm a bit of romance." Elsa raised her eyebrows again, making Cassandra shake her head. "Okay, mostly romance."

"Ahem." Elsa cleared her throat, looking sheepishly at the ground as she released herself from the warrior's grip. "We're here." She paused, feeling embarrassed at the princess' presence. "A-at my ro-room I mean."

The loss of contract felt somewhat disappointing for both women, but Cassandra knew that she shouldn't be too pushy after tonight. "You must be tired; I won't keep you awake for any longer. Sweet dreams, Snowflake."

"Good night, Cass." The queen watched the Ovrilonian walk down the hallways and then took a turn at probably the wrong corner. After releasing a sigh, she decided it's time for her to go and get some well-deserved sleep.

As soon as Elsa entered her room, a certain knowingly grinning girl welcomed her on top of her king-sized bed. "DETAILS!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The question is: do you want multiple chapters with smut, or one is more than enough?


	5. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Anna have some sisterly talk (*cryies in idon'thaveasister*) and Cassandra makes a fatal sacrifice. Warning! Blood and death in this one! Not too serious, but still, don't read the end if you're sensitive for that kind of stuff! Ty!
> 
> Edit: sooooo I think this chapter was shitty af because it was 11pm at my timezone when I published it. Obviously, I was too tired while writing the last few parts, so they were terrible. I mean, they are still one of the worst things I've ever read/written, but I did some editing and added about 400 words to make it at least a little bit acceptable. Sorry about that! I'll try to take my time and find some more fancy words in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy being spoiled, because oh boy I'm spoiling the shit out of you. I mean, I barely posted a new chapter with 4k words, and now I'm here with a new one (it's only 3k, but still, you're being spoiled).

"DETAILS!" Anna's grin only widened as her sister got closer to her, her slender fingers reaching for the french-braid to let her hair down.

"Anna, nothing happened. We just...talked." Which was entirely correct. But even a few words could sparkle a fire and bring it to life within one's heart, even without knowing it.

The young girl giggled, throwing herself back on her sister's bed. "Well, talking is definitely more than nothing, dear sister." She turned her head to face Elsa with a knowing grin forming from her lips. "Did you kiss her?"

Elsa hopped down on the edge of the bed, releasing a frustrated sigh. "No, of course not. Don't be absurd, Anna."

The Queen felt her sister moving on a bed, not so gracefully shifting and sliding, then a moment later, she was kneeling beside her, curiosity and less hope in her eyes. "Then...did she kiss you?"

Not knowing how to escape at the bold question, Elsa gently punched her sister's arm. "Anna! She's a woman!" The platinum blonde released a small sigh, dropping her gaze to the floor. "You know that's forbidden."

Shaking her head, Anna gently touched Elsa's shoulder, forcing her to look into her eyes. "Yet you still want it, don't you?"

Elsa's earlier mood turned into something more bitter. She didn't know why it felt so wrong to want something that feels a little bit scary, yet exciting at the same time "Anna, it's not right, and the whole thing is not about what I want, it's about what's good Arendelle."

"Elsa, that's not what I asked." The younger woman sighed, taking her sister's hand in hers. "Look, Elsa." Her voice turned angrier, not quite offending or violent, but tenser. "I won't judge for who you are and who you want to be with. I love you, and I want you to be happy and if that means that you might find happiness in a woman's arms, then so be it." She held her sister's hand tighter, looking directly into her blue orbs. "I'm asking you once again. Do you like women, Elsa?"

"I-I..." She was speechless. Does she really like women? She's never been in love before, then how's she supposed to know? Hell, she hasn't even had her first kiss yet. Romantic love is such an unknown thing to her. But still, she can't help but blush and feel a tingling sensation in her stomach every time Cassandra looks at her. And oh God, the warmth of her body felt so intoxicating against hers when their arms touched. She wants to be close to her, talk to her or just _anything_. Is it what they call having a crush on someone? Maybe Anna was right; she does like women. There's no point in denying something that's not a secret anymore. " _Yes_."

"That's all I needed to hear." She released Elsa's hand, making small gestures with her hand as she spoke. "The plan is the following: tomorrow, I'll visit Cassandra, and then-"

Anna didn't have to finish the sentence, her sister cut in. "That won't be necessary. I'm perfectly fine without having any kind of romance in my life. And besides, Cass is probably not like me." She was lying to herself. She knew deep inside how desperate she was for someone who would be by her side. Still, she couldn't risk her royal title because of her hormones.

"Excuse me, but what the actual f-..." The redhead coughed, stopping herself from saying a harsh word. Elsa never allowed her sister to say any bad words at her presence, saying it has a harmful impact on the younger woman. "That woman is wearing men's clothes, don't tell me she's not into women! I mean, it's obvious she likes you! Well, just look at you! She was eyeing you like you are the most delicious piece of cake about an hour ago!"

She needed this to stop; she can't let herself fall deeper into that dark hole called love. She didn't want the pink cloud to surround her mind, but ohh, it must be so good to be held by someone at night! "Anna, stop!"

She chuckled, seeing the deep shade of red appearing on her sister's cheeks. "See! You are blushing again, just like when you noticed her staring."

"She wasn't starting!" She tried to sound as confident as possible, but oh boy, she knew Anna was right once again.

"Yes, she was! And you turned red like a tomato! There's no denying; you like her."

"M-maybe a little. But we only met a few days ago; I still don't know her that well." The queen said shrugging. She knew she couldn't deny the fact that she wants to be closer to the princess, but she's not like her sister, she won't marry a stranger after just meeting them. Right?

"And that's where I come in, dear sister!" She giggled, then paused, thinking for a moment. "What was I saying when you-...ohh I know!" She cleared her throat. "So, I'll apologise to her in the morning and then ask her to train me. While she's showing me all her warrior moves, I'll convince her to give you a chance or ask you on a date, or I don't even know, but I swear you'll be kissing by your next alone time!" A shiver ran Elsa's spine at the thought of lips warm lips uniting with hers in a gentle kiss.

"Anna!" She bit her lip, then formed a generously sized snowball in her hand, aiming it at her sister.

The princess jumped up and screamed as she ran towards the large door that used to be slammed in her face. "YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" With a loud noise, she shut the door and ran into her own bedroom, already excited about tomorrow's events. Elsa could barely sleep that night.

* * *

_My Dearest Cassandra,_  
_I received word from your father. At yesterday's meeting, he announced his plans for a new war. I tried to tell him not to do that, but of course, he didn't listen to me, like he never listens to you, dearest. The war starts the following spring. I feel like this is going to be a big one, even fatal. Please, don't let him convince you to lead the army. I know that sacrificing yourself is a habit of yours, but please, we need you. Ovrilon needs you._

_Yours,_  
_Uncle Zander_

Cassandra sighed, angrily folding the piece of parchment in her shaking hand. She wasn't angry at her uncle for wanting her to live, no. She was mad because her father would never listen to anyone. "That idiot." She murmured under her breath.

Zander was one of the most trustworthy people in Ovrilon, brother of the former queen, Cassandra's mother. When the Queen died, he was the only one who genuinely cared about the child's tragic fate, treating her like his own. When Wulfacar sent the girl away, he stayed with her, guiding her on her eight-year journey.

Cassandra looked at her signet ring on the edge of her desk. It was a small piece of jewellery made of the most durable materials in Ovrilon, the form of a lion shining on it. The ring that once belonged to her mother was a symbol of royalty and leadership in her country. She has always been too afraid to wear it, because who would want to lose such treasure? But maybe Arendelle is safe enough to wear it. She doesn't have to worry about fighting, after all.

Taking a long look at the only thing left of her mother, she decided it's time to put it on her finger. Just when she was about to slide it on, she heard four knocks on the door. She sighed. "Come in."

To her surprise, Anna was the one stepping into the room with a slight bounce, smiling awkwardly. "Hi."

Turning her head to face the young lady, Cassandra tried her best to stay as friendly as possible. "Good morning, princess. Can I help you with something?"

With a small giggle, Anna walked next to the crown princess. "Actually, you can. But I'd like to apologise for my earlier behaviour first. It wasn't nice of me to treat you like that, so I'm sorry."

Clearing her throat, Cass stood up from the chair she was sitting in. Anna gasped in both surprise and awe as she noticed the Ovrilonian's height. _It's not fair; she's more than a head taller than me!_ "No need to apologise. You just wanted to protect your sister, which is greatly admirable. She's lucky to have you." She smiled at the redhead girl.

"So...we're good?" Anna asked nervously. She hated being embarrassed in front of other people, but the princess seems kind of intimidating to her. Maybe it's just her height or the whole warrior thingie.

Cassandra chuckled, a small smile crawling upon her lips. "Yes, we're good. Is there anything else?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

 _Okay, here goes nothing. Don't be such a dork, Anna! She might be your future sister-in-law!_ Thought the redhead. "Umm...yes. Elsa wants to know if you could show me a few fitting thingie. She thinks I can't protect myself."

"Interesting." She whispered, her voice low and deep, it almost sounds mysterious. "But okay, I'll train you. I have to meet your sister at ten in the morning. Until then, we can do some training if that's good for you."

"Sure thing!" Anna couldn't help but feel excited at the thought of getting her sister a girlfriend. She always felt terrible for Elsa for not having a significant other, who'd be lonely together with her. "Let me just change into something more comfortable."

Nodding, Cassandra walked over the door, opening it for the young princess. "Take your time. I must write a letter first and then find some basic weapons go train with."

"I'll tell Kai to get whatever we might need. See ya later!" After a quick wave, she left with a loud shut of the door. Cass sighed. _This is going to be a damn long day._

* * *

"No, this is not how you're supposed to stand," Cassandra claimed, walking behind Anna. "Bend your knee a little-...yes, just like that." Elsa was watching over the two women from the gates, the corner of her lips turning to a smile. She laughed a little every time Anna made a mistake or when Cassandra almost fell into the fountain in the courtyard. "Okay, now spread your legs a little. Good. It's harder for the enemy to knock you down this way." None of the women noticed her yet, which was supposed to be a good thing. But her heart yearned to join them. "Anna, you need to grip that sword tighter if you don't want to drop it during combat." Elsa felt amazed by Cassandra. She was a patient teacher who never yelled at her student.

But most importantly, she was kind to Anna, the most important person in the queen's life. Seeing the Ovrilonian like that made Elsa's chest feel strangely tight. She was wearing tight black pants that hugged her curves perfectly with a long-sleeved white shirt, wine-reds vest and a pair of black leather boots. She looked divine, even better than a tray of chocolate in Elsa's opinion. And her legendary dagger, the sharp object attached to her belt that fought more people than one could imagine. She kept it there, just in case.

"Nice move!" The clicking sound of swords echoed through the courtyard as Elsa decided to come closer to the training women. "Hit me like you mean it!" Cassandra fell on the ground with a small groan, the sword that was once inside her hand was now somewhere less important since Anna managed to knock it out. 

"Hah! I won!" Anna jumped in excitement, letting her own sword fall onto the ground as Elsa approached them with a warm smile.

Placing a gentle hand on her sister's shoulder, Elsa let out a throaty chuckle. "I see you managed to defeat your master. Well done, Anna!"

The Queen offered her hand to the warrior, helping her up to her feet. Elsa's heart skipped a beat when she felt the princess' soft skin against her, the warmness running through her whole body, sending chills down her spine. "Yeah, good job. She's a natural, my queen. I wonder if she practised on a certain prince from the Southern Isles."

"Wait, you know about that?" Anna asked.

"Of course I do. Olaf told me everything. He told me the whole story of the accident on the coronation and the Great Thaw. And how you both ended up being caught by Gerda after stealing an entire cake about a week ago."

"Sounds like him." Anna shrugged.

"Come on, let's go inside. I promised some help, after all." Cassandra said, winking at Elsa, who's cheeks turned red as expected. Anna was looking at them with a huge grin or her face. She was really hoping things could work out between Cassandra and her sister.

Their laughs echoed through the kingdom as they walked closer to the gates. Anna was teasing her sister about something, Cassandra couldn't quite hear it. For the first time in her life, she felt like she's surrounded by kind, caring people. The fresh air of Arendelle filled her lungs, the smell of the salty sea tickling her nose. A small breeze got caught in her hair as she walked, gently waving her raven locks. But something wasn't right, the warrior could feel it like a predator sensing its prey.

She jumped a little when Anna suddenly spoke. "Cassandra, what did you say about how many languages do you speak?"

Even though she was talking, her attention stayed somewhere else. She looked behind them, trying to see if her senses are betraying her or telling the truth. "Ahh, I don't even know. I've been to so many places that I-" And that's when she saw him — a man in black, dressed to kill. He was holding a crossbow, aiming it at the queen's flawless back.

It seemed as time slowed down for a moment. The salty smell was gone, and something tense started lingering in the air. Cassandra's body stopped moving on on its own, and the noise of the people coming and going faded into silence as she heard her own heart beating faster and faster with every passing moment. She had no time to think when she saw the man fire the crossbow. "ELSA!" She yelled, her voice warning the entire kingdom, hoping to save the queen's life. She needed to do something, there's no time, but she must save her!

Suddenly, without thinking, she found herself holding the younger woman against her chest. Elsa was trembling from fear, her body so cold and slender compared to hers. A sharp pain tearing the soft skin of her back replaced the hope. Everything seemed to fasten up when Anna screamed to the guards for help. She released Elsa from her tight embrace, keeping contract with her icy orbs. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. But ho-how did you-"

She cut into the queen's sentence, her gaze following the person who wished the monarch's death. "We have no time; I need to follow him."

Cassandra was about to turn around, but Elsa's slender fingers wrapped around her arm, trying to stop her from doing something she might regret. "But you're hurt!"

"It's just a scratch, don't worry about me." She gulped as dizziness began to fill her head. It wasn't just a scratch, and a scratch doesn't make a person feel that bad. "Go inside, please!" She was almost begging for the two girls to go and save themselves. "Close the gates and don't let anyone go inside!"

Elsa nodded, fear in her eyes. _"_ _Come back, please."_ She didn't want Cassandra to go after that man. She was hurt, and she needed to be taken care of by a doctor. But she was also the only person who's able to stop the killer. If she someone can keep Arendelle safe, that's Cassandra. A storm began to rise inside her, her heart and mind battling to convince her about what to do. But she must let her go.

With a weak smile, Cassandra finally turned and began to run. She wasn't running for herself, no. She was running for Elsa. There was something about the young royalty that made Cassandra's knee weak whenever she smiled. Every time she blushed, she almost gave the warrior a heart attack. And those eyes we're definitely worth getting lost in them. And now helping her would definitely be to the crown princess' advantage. Her mind was telling her to stop, but her heart wanted to earn her trust and then, _her love._

* * *

She gripped her dagger tighter and tighter with each passing moment. A moment ago, she was running after the man, but now she's in a dark alley, alone. _It's a trap_. The pain in her back was becoming more painful, and her heart started to beat so loudly that it kept her from hearing anything else. Even her own body was betraying her as she felt sicker with each step. It was almost like a dream. No, a nightmare. She had nowhere to go or escape; she can't scream for help and waking up is not an option.

She heard something.

A step.

Another one.

More.

He was standing behind her.

She could sense him.

A knife pierced through her skin, entering her flesh deeply with a violent stab against her left side. Even if she tried, her body was already too weak; she would fail to escape his death grip.

He turned her around with ease, pressing her back against the cold wall of a nearby house. Cassandra cried out, her whole body aching. "What a fool." He chuckled, his voice deep and evil. "You tried to save everyone, but you failed. Every person you loved died because of you. And now, you'll die too."

The anger inside her took control of her body, lighting the source of fire inside her. No, this can't be the end! She can't die like that! The people in Ovrilon still need her, more than before!

Grinding her teeth together, she reached down with her free hand, and the dagger that was once attached to her belt is now inside the man's body, piercing through his back and still-beating heart from behind. "I might be a fool, but I'll never let my people down."

The beating in the man's chest stopped as he fell on the ground with a loud thud. Cassandra looked in shock at the sharp weapon that was still inside her left side. A small trail of blood was slowly dripping down from her wound to the soft skin, soaking the clothes covering her toned body. She needed to go back to the castle if she wanted to live. _Come back, please_. Elsa's words rang in her mind like a song, making her listen to it over and over For her, she'll go back. She wasn't far, yet it seemed like an eternity until she reached the already closed gates. They listened to her at least. Good.

On the usually busy streets of Arendelle was no one, except for her. Sweat was already rolling down her face, and the pain was becoming worse with each step she took. The castle was so close; it's within her reach; she just needed to knock on the gates. With all the strength left in her weak body, she slammed the large door hard. Her vision was becoming worse, and it was so damn hard to keep her eyes open. She heard the guard from inside, but before they could open the gates for her, everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Cassandra is 6'1 tall. She gives the best forehead kisses, I pinky promise.


	6. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa takes care of a wounded Cassandra. After waking up, their relationship continues to grow, and the Ovrilonian princess makes two deals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took me longer than expected. I wanted to finish it until Elsa's birthday, but I was too slow. Also, we're getting close to spicing things up. Just a few more chapters, folks! 
> 
> I have no idea if I'm able to publish another chapter in 2019 or not. So happy holidays, everyone!

Only the sounds of the Queen and her sister walking back and forth could be heard from outside the door, while inside, the doctors did everything they could to save Cassandra's life. The last few hours we're terrible. The guards found the princess laying outside the gates, barely alive. They took her inside the castle and began seeking medical assistance. Elsa's mind raced with thousands of negative thoughts, and the fact that she's starting to care about the Ovrilonian didn't help at all. When Kai told her that Cass got injured, she wanted to scream and destroy every object insight with her powerful magic. And she didn't know why. After all those days, she's still just a mysterious person, and yet, the queen's thoughts are quite often yearning for the warrior.

Elsa inhaled sharply, trying to regain her composure. Anna was even worse than her. Unlike her sister, Anna is more of an impatient person. "This is ridiculous! They've been inside the room for more than an hour!" Anna said, pacing back with folded arms. Being scared of losing Cassandra might sound a bit weird for Anna. But it wasn't because of herself or the princess. It was for Elsa. Anna's desire to see her sister as a happy person is stronger than anything in the entire world.

"I hope she's okay." Elsa murmured, almost a whisper that left her pink lips. If Cassandra dies because she wanted to save the queen of Arendelle's life...No, she can't die! The knot in her stomach became tighter. _Just be okay, please_. Her worrying was a surprise, even for her. Cassandra would have died for her, and it made her heart throb with a bittersweet ache. And what she's able to provide for the crown princess in return? In need of one sacrificing herself, would she do the same for her? Maybe she's not that stubborn.

The sound of people talking behind closed doors can be heard, and suddenly the entrance opens, revealing two doctors and a nurse. Without thinking, Elsa began questioning the good doctors, in the hope of Cassandra still being alive. "What happened? Is the princess, alright?"

The doctors' gaze met with a questioning look, then one of them finally spoke, giving the royalties the long-awaited answers. "Princess Cassandra got stabbed and poisoned, your majesty. She lost too much blood, and the shot that was meant for you contained poison. We gave her an antidote and stopped the bleeding, but still, we're lucky if she'll ever open her eyes again. I'm sorry, my queen."

The bad news hit her like a bucket of cold water. "I-I..." Elsa's whole body shook and no, still not from the cold. She knew Cassandra is a tough woman, but how strong a person can be in such an unfortunate life situation? She bit her trembling lip, holding back her emotions. _Conceal, don't feel._ "Can we see her?" She asked, afraid of losing the person she's caring about more and more with each faithful day.

"Of course, your majesty. She's still unconscious, and her body temperature is rather high. If the poison or even the wound doesn't kill her, then the temperature will." What they feared might now become real. Turning to face her sister, Anna put a comforting hand in the older woman's shoulder. The young queen smiled at the princess weakly, reaching up to gently rest her hand on top of hers.

"Ohh...umm..." Elsa swallowed, the knot in her stomach twisting like a snake around its prey, worrying if she can tell the doctors about the princess' powers. "That's normal for her."

"Ahh, I see." Compared to the queen's lower body temperature, Cassandra's is not a big surprise. "Well, our job is done here, then. I'll be coming back tomorrow morning to check on her. All she needs is resting; our nurse will keep an eye on her. Until then, your majesties." The doctors bowed to the royalties, then left, leaving the two women and the nurse alone.

Anna sighed. "So...you're going in now?"

Elsa nodded, delicate hands gesturing towards the door. "Yes, Anna. Don't you want to come with me?"

The princess awkwardly rubbed her arm, babbling something that seems like nonsense. "Yeah, I wish I could stick around and stay by your side like the good sister I am, but I just realised that it might be not the best idea - I mean, I don't really like the sight of blood - if there's any - and you probably want some privacy. Even if that's not that kind of alone time, you might imagine having with her."

"I-I see. Alright, then." She gulped and then turned her attention to the nurse. "I'd like to go inside."

"Yes, my queen." The nurse opened the door, revealing the guest's room, where the warrior's staying since her arrival. The room smelled exactly Cassandra. Strong, mysterious and elegant, as the perfume she always wore. Elsa's body began tingling from the air's pleasant taste.

As she took a few steps closer, the vision of the not so peacefully sleeping warrior became more clear. She's laying on the middle of the bad, covered in blankets with a troubled face. Elsa came closer, her legs slightly shaking as she did so. At the foot of the bed is a chest, filled with the princess' belongings, the desk on the other side of the room covered in books and papers. _She was probably working_ , the queen thought. The nightstand beside the bed had a bowl of water with a piece of cloth dipped in it, perhaps to cherish the warrior.

Elsa took a deep breath, and carefully took a seat beside Cassandra, making sure she's not bothering her. Not like she could wake her up, though. She noticed the sweat dripping down on her forehead, and her eyebrows knitted together as the pain rushed through her body. Sighing, Elsa reached for the soaking cloth and gently wiped the princess' forehead with it.

Cassandra let out a groan as her body tensed at the sudden contract. "Mother..." She whispered, turning her head away as the desperate word left her mouth.

Seeing her like this made Elsa's heart ached and her eyes water, dropping a single tear on her rosy cheeks. "It's okay; you're safe now." She softly told her, continuing to pamper her by caressing her warm skin with the wet cloth.

After a while, she stopped her ministrations, and now she was using her bare hand to cup the side of Cassandra's face gently. She ran her slender fingers along her cheeks, her sharp jawline and stopped to caress her ruby lips with her thumb, following along its lines. Her heart started to beat faster as she felt her warm mouth under her finger, just waiting to be kissed her own. A mental slap hit her in the face as she realised what she was doing. She pulled her hand away, and after taking a deep breath, she made her way off the bed.

But then, a desperate, longing sound from the wounded forced her to stop. "Please...don't leave me." Cassandra was squirming under the blankets, her hands gripping the sheets in pain. "I don't want to be alone again."

She turned back to see her struggling, yet still unconscious. There's nothing she could do to ease her problems, and it angered her. Cassandra was in this position because of her, because she was unable to notice the danger creeping towards her way and yet she didn't stop her from sacrificing herself when she had the chance.

 _She's having a nightmare._ It reminded Elsa of all the times when she was in her position, alone, the world turning it's back again her. She needs to leave this room before her attention towards the Ovrilonian princess is growing even more. A part of her still wants to stay, but she knows it's not the right thing to do. Elsa shook her head and left the room, leaving only the lingering touch on Cassandra's skin behind.

* * *

The next day, Elsa came to Cassandra's room again, but with a book this time. It was a small one, with leather covering its surface. When she was a child, her father, King Agnarr, used to read it for her, whenever she was in an adventurous mood. It was a tale about knights in shining armors saving people, different obstacles each time as they went further on their journey.

It reminded her of Cassandra and how she travelled the world, facing various hardships as she grew into the woman she's now. It's a sweet gesture, yet it felt so bitter. She was still trying to convince herself that she must try to stop herself from falling for the woman laying beside her. But clearly, she was failing.

* * *

It was four days since the accident, and Cassandra was still as unconscious as the days before. Instead of doing her daily visit, Elsa was in her office now, working over a pile of papers. Her body and mind were becoming more exhausted from the work and worry of the past few days, but there's no way she'd stop now. After all, it only takes a few moments to read and sign each piece of contract, right? _Ugh, of course not_. Elsa groaned, and let her upper body fall on a freshly signed paper with a small thud that echoed through the room.

She let her relaxation take over her, but was interrupted by a rushed knock on the door. "Come in," Elsa said, her face still buried in a pile of papers.

Gerda's sweet voice made her lift her head. "Your Majesty! Princess Cassa-...ohh." The maid paused, clearing her throat. "Is everything okay?" She gave her an odd, questioning look by raising her eyebrows.

Trying to regain her royal composure, Elsa laughed nervously. "Yes, of course." She let out a cough. "What about the princess?"

The maid smiled, warmly at her queen. "She finally woke up."

A rush of happiness and excitement ran through her body, gaining back the power she lost during the day. "Is that true? Can I see her?" She immediately stood up from her desk, hurrying towards her servant.

Gerda nodded. "We requested one of the doctors to see her, but I'm sure she would love to have some company."

"Please tell Kai to bring some soup. I'm seeing her right away."

* * *

Pressing her lips together, Elsa tried to hide her excitement. Just like a few days ago, she was waiting for the doctor to leave the room, so she could burst inside and jump on the bed beside Cassandra to hug her like there's no tomorrow. That...probably wouldn't be ladylike. And she would never do that. Elsa shook her head, _perish the thought_.

As soon as the door opened, and the doctor left, she pushed her body through the entrance and was greeted by the heavenly sight of Cassandra, putting on a shirt, still in bed. A flash of her shapely abs caught Elsa's eyes, and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Hi, Snowflake." The princess smiled as she leaned back against the headboard, letting her aching body relax. _That_ _damn nickname._ Elsa giggled at the name she gave her. "Sorry for putting on a show; the doc made me undress."

"Hi yourself. I see you finally managed to wake up." Making her way towards the princess, she sat down next to her. "We were worried about you."

"Ohh, well. You shouldn't have worried about me; I had a great time. And besides, it takes more than a little bit of poisoning to kill me."

"You're playing with fire," Elsa warned her.

A smirk grew on Cassandra's face, the air suddenly becoming hotter around them. "What can I say? Danger is my middle name."

Elsa giggled, her cheeks turning a shade redder. She was glad to see her being in a good mood. "I thought it's Cordelia."

The princess rolled her eyes. "Don't even mention it. I hate that name."

The tone of the young monarch's voice became something more playful, surprising the warrior. She's never been so bubbly and carefree around her. It warmed hot women's heart. "Why? It a nice name with a cute, girly sound to it. Seems royal to me."

She sighed, shaking her head. "Believe me, I'm everything but cute and girly." She seemed somewhat sad for a moment, but then she started giggling, and both women ended up laughing, their gazes lingering at each other's eyes. It's the first time Elsa noticed how beautiful the princess' orbs. A light shade of grey, cold, yet so warm with a fire burning in them as she looked back at the queen.

Only the sound of someone's stomach growling ruined the moment. "Are you hungry?" Elsa asked.

"Well...a little bit." She said sheepishly. Cass wasn't sure how long she has been sleeping, but it seemed like days since she had a proper meal.

Elsa smiled back at her. She stood up from the bed and made her way towards the door. Cassandra only heard whispering when the queen opened it, and a second later she returned with a tray. "I asked for some soup before coming to see you. I hope you'll like it."

Cass almost choked on the air as Elsa set the tray down on the bed, picked up the bowl and offered a spoonful of deliciously looking soup to her. "E-Elsa! That won't be necessary!" She claimed, gently pushing the spoon away, trying to be careful not to spill it.

"That's the least I could do for you. Let me do it, _please_." The last word melted the warrior's heart, and after releasing a soft sigh, she opened her mouth to let Elsa feed her. "You can't even imagine how grateful I am. Not many would do what you did for me. You saved my life, Cassandra. Thank you for that." The flavorful, taste washed over her tongue, gently caressing her taste buds as Elsa gave her another spoonful, then again and again, until the bowl was left empty. She put the tray on the nightstand and turned her attention back to Cassandra. "Your wound...does it hurt?"

Smiling weakly, Cass reached for Elsa's hand, her warm skin brushing against hers gently as she locked the younger woman's fingers with hers. "Only a little. But it's worse when I try to move." Her voice was so soft, almost like a whisper that could rock her to sleep; it sent a shiver down Elsa's spine. Cass didn't know why she felt so drawn to the Queen, but the urge to feel her soft hands was too hard to resist. She had to touch her before she goes crazy.

Elsa blushed, her body trembling slightly at the sudden act of Cassandra. "It seems like you have to spend some more time in bed, then." _Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Don't conceal, feel. Damn it! What the hell are you doing to me?_

"Uhh. I don't think so? I mean, just wait and see." Cass shrugged. "I'll be chasing murderers again by tonight." She chuckled, making Elsa roll her eyes.

The Queen put a palm against her face. "Don't be absurd."

Cass released Elsa's hand with a questioning look on her face. "You think I'm joking?" She cleared her throat and started to mentally and physically prepare herself for what's coming. "Alright, Snowflake. Get yourself comfortable and enjoy the show." The hand that was once on Elsa's is now resting on her clothed wound. She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on her magic. She felt a sharp pain as the wound began to heal and let out a small groan. After a few moments, she opened her eyes, and by slightly lifting her shirt, she revealed not just a part of her toned body, but the place where she got stabbed.

Elsa gasped, unable to believe her eyes. No sign of scarring, only the unharmed skin could be found on Cassandra's body. Without thinking, her perfect hand gently brushed along the skin there, making the princess shiver and blush in return. "Impossible." She murmured.

"Hey, we both have magical powers. Nothing is impossible." Elsa blushed, trying to move her hand away, but Cassandra was faster. She grabbed Elsa's hand and looked into her eyes, smiling. She gently put it back against her body, awakening an unknown force inside the Queen. Elsa tried to speak, but struggled to find the right words; no sound left her. Cass chuckled, leaning closer to Elsa, to look directly into her eyes, only a few inches of distance between them. "You're cute; you know that?"

Elsa blushed even more as she tried to hide her embarrassment by turning her head away. Then they were interrupted by a special someone almost kicking the door open. _Anna_.

The princess cheerfully looked at the two women, who quickly released each other. "Oh là là!" She wiggled her eyebrows, almost bouncing towards the bed. "Oops!" She sat down beside Elsa and with a great force, pushed her sister against the warrior's body. Elsa gasped, the sudden contract making Cassandra jump. Cass wasn't sure if Elsa is like her or if she actually likes her. But maybe it's not the right time to find out. She mentally slapped herself. _What the hell were you thinking? Kissing her?_ _Don't be so dumb, damn it!_

The Queen quickly pushed herself back; both women are blushing in embarrassment. "Pardon my behind, Elsie. Didn't mean to knock you down!" Anna giggled, but Elsa could sense the failure in her voice. "Maybe I shouldn't have eaten so much chocolate." She paused for a moment, thinking. "Ahh, nevermind. I just came to see if you two are kissing - I mean if Cassandra is reeeeaaallllly awake! But I see that Elsie has already done checking you out or checking on you or whatever." Cassandra's eyes widened when the strawberry blonde haired girl winked at her. _What the hell is she talking about?_ "I gotta go now. Bye!" Without any further words, the princess left the room, leaving only the embarrassment behind herself.

After a moment of awkward silence, Cass was the first one to break the ice. "Umm, could you please tell me what's the date?"

Elsa was still in shock, thanks to her sister. Anna was definitely becoming pushier on the kissing subject. Not like she wouldn't want to give the warrior at least a little smooch, but definitely not in front of her sister. But wait, Cassandra _tried_ to kiss her! She almost cursed at her stupidity. Now the princess probably thinks she doesn't like her. "Yes, ahem, it's the twenty-fourth of October."

"What?! Shit, I have to go back to Ovrilon!" Cass jumped, immediately pushing herself up from the bed, but was stopped by Elsa and the pain in her left side. Even though she has the ability to heal, it takes some time for the pain to fade.

"So soon? But you barely woke up! You still need to rest." Elsa put a gentle hand on the warrior's shoulder, a small force making her softly fall back onto the bed.

She sighed, frustration and worry taking over her emotions. "Look, I'm expected at a ball in the capital, and I need to go home by the thirtieth."

Elsa bit her lower lip, struggling to look into Cassandra's eyes. She wanted her to stay; she wanted their relationship to grow. Maybe it's time to let her defences fall down, and let herself _feel._ "But...I don't want you to go." She said it, the weights on her shoulders finally falling down.

Cass couldn't believe her ears. For the first time in quite a while, someone cares about her and wants her to stay. She smiled weakly, holding herself back from crying in happiness. "Then come with me, Elsa." She swallowed. "I know, it's dumb. I'd love to stay, more than anything and I wish I could. But things in Ovrilon are not that easy. You have time to pack your thing, and there's always room for you on my ship. And besides, after all that murder stuff, you'd be safer outside the kingdom." She claimed.

"I-I..." Elsa stuttered, trying to find the right words. "M-my co-council...t-they need to approve!"

The warrior sighed, shaking her head. "Can I ask you a question? It might sound a bit rude." Elsa nodded, unsure of what to expect. "Who the hell is in charge of this kingdom?"

It was definitely unexpected. Elsa wasn't sure what Cassandra meant by it. A few moments ago, she was so kind, and she even made her laugh. That was definitely something. In the past, Anna was the only one who managed to make her show any sign of happiness. But now there's Cassandra, and she's doing a damn good job. "M-me."

The princess smiled. "If you are the queen, then why can't you make decisions for yourself?" Elsa felt her body shaking, realising that the princess is probably right. But she didn't answer yet, as Cassandra continued. "Do you need a group of men to tell you what to do? Can they not let you decide what's good for Arendelle and yourself, because you are a woman? Or is this because you're still young? Does that make you worse than any other ruler? Because I don't think so."

"No." Came the reply, sheepishly.

With her full attention turned to the young monarch, Cassandra questioned her again. "Then will you come with me to Ovrilon?" 

There was a pause between the two women before Elsa finally spoke and agreed to go on a new adventure. "Yes."

* * *

Cassandra was alone in the room now, only the sound of Elsa's footsteps leaving could be heard from the hallways. She sighed to herself, and even though her body is still aching, it was time to get up. She walked over her desk, collecting her unfinished works. The corner of her lips turned into a smile as she remembered the queen deciding to go with her. Even the thought of her made Cassandra's body tingle. She was wonder if what would happen if she kissed her. Probably nothing. Maybe she'd have slapped her. Or worse.

But that was only left to her imagination as princess Anna entered the room again, enthusiastic as always. "Hi again!" She slammed the door behind herself and walked up to the older woman.

"Hey."

She put her hands behind herself and carefully, without looking at the warrior, she asked her question, hoping that her method succeeded. "So...did it work?"

"What?" Cass asked.

"The kissing quest!" She claimed cheerfully, giggling as she reached for the ring on the guest's desk.

Of course, Cassandra had absolutely no idea what the princess was talking about. "What's a kissing quest?"

Anna paused, turning her attention to the crown princess. Her voice changed into serious mode. "Don't tell me you have no idea! You and Elsa having your first kiss, of course!"

A wave of shock ran through Cass' body as she almost choked on her own saliva. "WHAT?!"

Anna put the signet ring down and made her way to the nightstand, examining a tray of chocolate that Cass bought a few days ago. Then she gasped. "Wait, you don't like her that way? Please, tell me you like her! You'd make such a good couple!" She was so desperate for her sister's happiness that she would do anything in order to convince Cassandra.

The warrior walked over the chest at the end of the bed, putting the stack of paper inside it. It was time to begin packing her things and get ready to leave. "Look. Nothing's going to happen. Even if I like Elsa, she probably doesn't feel the same."

Anna sighed, starting to pace up and down in the room. "You must be kidding me! Have you ever seen the way she looks at you? I mean, she's probably trying to fight against herself to not fall for you, but she clearly wants it! Just give her a damn kiss, and she'll melt right in your arms!"

Putting on a clean, dark green vest, Cass barely managed to listen to what the princess is saying. Of course, she paid attention to her, but that was the moment she realised that she has a chance with the Queen of Arendelle.it was the moment of truth, that couldn't go on without earning an emotional reaction from her. She swallowed. "I'm going back to Ovrilon this afternoon."

Anna stopped, not quite believing her ears. "What?" She paused for a moment, sadness and anger filling her. She can't let her leave, that would hurt her sister so much! "And you're just gonna leave Elsa here, breaking her heart?"

Cassandra laughed, already excited to spend some time with the young monarch. "Of course not. I asked her to come with me."

"And she said yes?" Cass nodded. "You are definitely something!" The younger princess laughed, making the warrior smile at her. "Got me worried for a moment! But wait! She can't go alone."

After releasing another sigh, Cassandra spoke. "You can come too."

"Hmm..." There was a small moment of pause before Anna smiled again. "Deal!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elsa's gayness be like aidjalnxbajakfbba.


	7. The kissing quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra tells Anna and Elsa more about her troubled past and the origin of her powers. But most importantly, is it time to complete Anna's 'kissing quest'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that I probably wouldn't publish anything until the holidays are over, but unfortunately, my plans changed and I was left with too much free time. So here it is, a brand new chapter! I hope you'll enjoy it! Happy new year!

The sun was shining brightly upon Arendelle, even during the afternoon hours. Cassandra finished packing her things and was ready to set her foot on her ship to Ovrilon, but instead, she decided to give one more tour to the castle of Arendelle.

Walking through the hallways, she was greeted by surprised gazes and smiles of the staff members. During her little adventure, her mind wandered back to a particular individual.

 _Elsa_... She didn't know if what Anna told her was true. Sighing as she felt the butterflies in her stomach, and with a slight shake of her head, she continued to walk, until a painting came to her sight. A tall, strawberry-blonde-haired man with green eyes, moustache and sideburns. A woman with brown hair tied up in a bun, fair skin and eyes like Elsa's. The man looked exactly like the male version of Anna.

Speaking of Anna, the soft sound of approaching footsteps in the distance caught Cassandra's ears, becoming louder and louder with each step. Moments later, princess Anna came to sight, smiling at the Ovrilonian.

"Hi, Cassandra!" She waved at her with her usual bubbly behaviour and stopped beside the warrior. "What are you doing?"

Cass turned her gaze to the princess, smiling back at the younger woman. "Hello, Anna. Please, call me Cass." She paused for a moment, examining the painting once again with fondness in her eyes. "Well, I was just walking around, and then I came across this painting. I stopped, but I don't know why. Hope you don't mind me asking, but...who are these people?"

Anna laughed nervously, but Cassandra could hear the pain in her voice, she was sure. "Well..." She swallowed, and lazily let her hands fall to her side like she had given up on something. "They are our parents. King Agnarr and Queen Iduna."

Her eyes widened in shock, and for a few seconds, Cass forgot how to speak like a normal human being. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-to-" She didn't have the chance to finish and was cut off by Anna.

"No, no! It's okay; you didn't know. And besides..." She shrugged. "I don't mind." She tried to giggle, still painfully. Cassandra raised an elegant eyebrow, giving the princess a questioning look. "I mean, it's been years, and now I have Elsa and Elsa has me and that can't stop us from being happy, but-"

"But you still miss them dearly." Cass finished her sentence.

And then something in Anna suddenly torn apart. Tears run down from her turquoise blue eyes as she sniffed, her heart filled with sadness and grief for her beloved parents. "Yes." She sobbed. "But enough of me crying over the past!" The princess smiled, but the tears kept flowing like a river after a rainy day. "I barely know anything about your family. Besides your..." She paused to find the right words, blushing faintly. "not so nice father."

Cassandra smiled back at her. Anna gestured towards a nearby window seat where they could sit down, and the two women took a seat next to each other. "You know Anna...having a terrible parent is still much better than losing your loving mother and father." She leaned back in her seat and took a deep, shaky breath, trying to calm her nerves. "My mother...she died when I was at the age of ten - precisely the day when she gave birth to my little brother. Poor boy died the same day, and he didn't even have a name." The warrior shook her head as a small chuckle left her. "I...also have an uncle, Zander. He's my mom's younger brother, and also the general of the Ovrilonian army. Besides me, of course, we lead the army together. He was the one who took care of me after the Queen died. Mom was..." She opened her mouth, trying to make a sound, but nothing came out. Instead, sadness began to rise in her body. She gulped, trying to speak again. "...a gentle and kind woman - a good leader and fair queen of her people. It's funny because I was totally mommy's little girl as a child." The memory of a small Cassandra hiding behind her mother's skirt popped into her head, making the older woman smile. "Whenever I was scared, she always found a way to make me feel safe. My father didn't approve, but she read me bedtime stories and sang lullabies at night to make me fall asleep. She was my protector, who was always there whenever I needed her." She gulped again, feeling a lump in her throat and felt stupid for sensing her own eyes filling with tears. Pulling out a handkerchief from her pocket, she wiped her grey orbs, sniffing a bit. "Queen Zara was the bravest woman I've ever known. Or maybe she was just stubborn; I don't even know anymore." As she got older, the memory of Zara faded. She no longer remembered her smell or the feeling of her soft, raven hair, which looked exactly like her daughter's. "She was far from the best mother, but she treated me well, and I loved her, I-I still do. Just like when she was alive, I keep struggling with making decisions. My mom did that for me almost all the time. So whenever I have to choose, I think about what mother would do. I-" An approaching vision took control of her body, forcing her back to remember the darkness of her past.

_"Father!" I was only ten years old, a little girl with sparkling eyes. One of the maids told me that it's time, my mom is giving birth to my sibling! I started to wonder. Do I want a sister or perhaps a brother? Does that even matter? I've never been a girly girl, but having a sister would be nice, I guess. I could protect her from any harm, and I would be her hero! Or if my sibling is a boy, I'd teach him all I know, and we could go hunting together when we're older like our father does! "I want to see mom and the baby!" I said, jumping excitedly. My father came closer to me, his steps slow and steady. He's looking at me. He has never been a warm-hearted person, but something in his gaze seemed colder than usual. He's supposed to be happy, why isn't he smiling. "Dad? What's wrong, dad? Do I have a brother or a sister?"_

_My father groaned, his eyes filled with anger. "You have nothing, child! Your mother is dead, so is your brother!"_

_Tears began to flow down my cheeks. I couldn't believe him; I didn't want to! My beloved mother...she can't be gone! "Dad, why are you lying? It's not nice to lie! Please, tell me it's not true! I-...Ahh!" Skin meeting skin, I cried out in pain as I felt his palm slap across my already rosy cheek. More tears began to flow, but I was scared of him and instead of letting out my emotions, I tried to stop sobbing._

_"Enough!" He yelled, losing his temper. I hate it when he's yelling at me; it always hurts so much! "Now you have a damn good reason to cry!" He began to leave, but before he could open the door of my room, he stopped. "Wipe your eyes, kid. Emotions make you seem weak. Do you want to disappoint me?" I didn't know what to say; I was still in shock. My body was trembling, begging me to scream and let my emotions flow. "I asked you something!"_

_"N-no," I answered stuttering. And with a shut of the door, he left me alone._

_A few days later, I was in a carriage, on my way to...I don't even know. I wasn't aware of what's happening or where we are going; no one told me - not even uncle Zander. For the first time in my life, mom wasn't there to help me. Even though I was surrounded by people to protect me, I was scared, and I felt like I was alone. I just wanted my mother back. Is that so much to ask for?_

"Cass?" The memory began to fade, and the crown princess blinked a few times, trying to focus on reality and her surroundings. She looked around, and she was no longer in her childhood room. The sight of Anna beside her calmed her rapidly beating heart. "Are you okay? I've never seen anyone zone out like that."

"I'm fine." She bit her lip. "I just had a vision again, that's all. Happens sometimes." She shrugged, but Anna could see that she definitely wasn't as okay as she claimed. "Letting of the past is hard if it still haunts you."

"I can't even imagine." They both smiled weakly at each other. As a part of royal families and having a similar past, both girls began to grow some sympathy towards one another as their relationship grows. Maybe they are something like friends now. "So...where were you going?"

"Ahh, I don't know." She shrugged. "What do you think? Where shall I go?"

A mischievous smile formed from Anna's lips. _She'll complete the kissing quest if I make sure she's spending more time with my sister. Good thing she told me about today's plans._ "Library. Elsa's there, but you didn't hear it from me."

Standing up from her seat, Cass let out a hearty chuckle, her tears no longer coming. "That's all I needed to know. See you on the ship, Anna." With a quick wave, she made her way towards the library.

"Make sure you kiss her!" Anna shouted after the warrior, even though she might've not heard it.

* * *

After getting lost at least five times, Cass finally found Elsa's location. She quickly fixed her clothes, and after spending a lingering moment thinking about Elsa, she knocked with her slightly shaking hands on the library's beautifully carved door.

"Come in." Came Elsa's voice from inside.

Cass bit her lip in anticipation, her heart racing faster than it should. She pushed the door open and was greeted by the beautiful sight of the queen's back turned to her. _Beautiful as ever._ Her eyes roamed up and down her body, drinking from the unique view. Without making any sound, she let herself just stand there for a few moments, not realising that she's staring. A part of her just wanted to go there and surprise the Queen with a warm hug from behind.

She bit her lip to hold back a laugh when Elsa tried to reach for a book on the highest shelf and failed, her height not being enough. Cass' heroic instincts kicked in, and she walked up to her. "Hi, Snowflake." She smiled warmly at the queen and took out the book, helping her.

Elsa blushed, not realising that it was Cassandra standing behind her the whole time. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" She asked, voice slightly stuttering.

The warrior giggled, turning her gaze from Elsa to the book, examining it. "Nope. The pain and the wound are both gone, and I feel perfectly fine." She almost gasped when she saw the book's cover. It was made of black leather with the lines of a lion made of gold forming on it. That could only mean one thing: this book is about Ovrilon, even though there are no lions in the whole empire.

Smiling warmly, the blonde tried to hide her nervousness. All she wanted is to know more about the place where she's heading tonight without having to talk about it with Cassandra. And yet, the crown princess is the first one to notice the book's origin. _Good job, Elsa._ She didn't want to spend more time with the warrior. Every time she saw her, her feelings for the princess grew into sometimes she never experienced before. And it was driving her crazy. She coughed, pushing her thoughts away, but not completely avoiding them. "I'm glad. Can I get the book now?"

"No." Cass playfully raised an eyebrow, the corners of her mouth twitching into a mischievous smile. "History of Ovrilon. Really, Snowflake?" She laughed, opening the book to take a look inside it.

Elsa bit her lip, but her blush revealed her embarrassment. "I-I just wanted to know more about your homeland, that's all." The warrior smiled at the Queen's sheepish behaviour and gently took her hand. Elsa gasped, feeling the warmth of Cassandra's skin against hers as a shiver ran down her spine.

She caressed the back of Elsa's hand with her shaking thumb. Elsa's skin is cold, and despite that, she's still making the warrior feel oh so hot. "No need for a book. I'm sure I can tell you about more useful things." She gulped, blushing a little. "I know I look dumb, but I'm perfectly aware of Ovrilon's history." She smiled weakly. Cassandra was a confident woman. Or she seemed like one. But her words never came easy around the blonde. She always found herself enchanted in her presence like her head is between tons of pink clouds. "What do you want to know?"

 _I want to know what would it feel like to press your lips against mine._ Elsa thought and then mentally pressed her palm against her face, chasing the thought away. "Anything."

"Anything?" Cass asked. "Alright, I'll choose what to tell then." She paused to think for a moment, and then came up with probably the most bittersweet thing about Ovrilon's history. "A long time ago, a prince named Fyodor decided to travel the world and look for adventures." _He sounds a lot like you_ , thought Elsa. "He was a kind and fair man with a noble soul; everyone loved and respected him. Far away from his homeland, he got attacked by a group of people. He barely got away and collapsed in the middle of a forest, thanks to his wounds. There was a woman from a tribe, who accidentally found him and brought him to her home. She treated his injuries and eventually, he woke up. The first thing he saw was her, and mesmerised by her beauty and caring personality, he fell in love. He brought her flowers, taught her to read, and within a few weeks, she found herself having gentle feelings towards him too."

Elsa smiled, squeezing Cassandra's hand a bit tighter as she watched her face, dangerously close. The story was nothing she expected so far, but it brought warmth to her heart, to hear the princess talk about love. "And what does it have to do with Ovrilon?"

Cass chuckled, realising that she's still holding Elsa's hand. "Patience, my dear queen." The young queen smiled, nervously turning her gaze from Cassandra's eyes. "So, they were both happy, and he asked her to marry him." Her body forced her to stop talking, so she could take a moment and admire the twinkle in Elsa's eyes. "She immediately said yes, but then a group of soldiers from the prince's nation found them. They wanted to bring the prince back and make him their king. And guess what? Fyodor's love was so strong that he asked the woman, Kima, to go with him. But Kima hesitated. She knew she belonged to her beloved tribe, where people like her found acceptance in our cruel world. But her people told her to go with her lover and live a happy life as his queen. So she agreed to it. Years passed, Kima gave birth to two kids, Ivan and Andrei. Ivan was nothing like his parents. His mother spoiled him, and his love for her turned into hate and fear. Andrei's soul was pure and flawless, unlike his brother's." She paused for a moment, and Elsa felt like it was a warning of the story becoming darker with each sentence. "But the perfect family fell apart. King Fyodor became sick, and soon, he closed his eyes and never opened them again." Elsa gasped, listening to the story like a little kid again. Her attention's like a flatter to Cassandra. "Ivan's fear became something more powerful with time, and he couldn't control himself anymore. Kima was nothing like all the other people, and it scared him. A few days after the king's death, he encouraged the people to rebel against his mother. Losing her beloved husband and his son's betrayal broke Kima's heart, but she didn't run nor hide from her fate, and when the day came, she let her son take her life." 

Elsa gasped again, releasing Cassandra's hand as she brought hers to her mouth. "What?! He killed his own mother?"

The warrior nodded. "Yes, but the story doesn't end here." She licked her lips as she leaned back in the couch and continued. "I don't know what happened to Andrei. Some people say the grief killed him. Others think he committed suicide. We don't know, because Ivan kept it secret. Maybe he killed him too so that he could become the king. You might think he became a cruel person, but no, he was a good ruler and be brought Ovrilon to a golden age. Later on, Ivan's wife gave birth to a beautiful girl, but what felt like a blessing at first, later became a nightmare. The girl had her grandmother, Kima's powers. Ivan didn't know what to do, because the girl was his own blood and flesh, after all. And how could such an innocent little thing become a monster?" She chuckled, shaking her head. She found it funny because Elsa still didn't know about what she's talking about. "It's just a rumour, but some say he had a vision about his mother, from the past. And that's when he realised that his mother was a good person who never hurt anyone, even those who tried to kill her. So he let the girl live, and soon the girl became a woman. She met a man, fell in love, got married and then they did adult things." Elsa giggled, knowing exactly what she meant by adult things "And now their amazing and brave daughter is here, telling you the whole story. The end." Crossing her legs, she finished with a smile, like someone who did a damn good job. "Any questions?"

Shook from the origin of Cassandra's family, Elsa could barely force herself to think. Thousands of questions raced through her mind, but she didn't dare to ask any of them. Or at least not yet, because the feeling of Cassandra's body being so close to hers felt intoxicating, it almost made her mind go blank. When did she even get that close? Of course, Cass is not an animal to jump on the queen; it's only their legs that are touching. But still, it's a very new thing to Elsa. She spent years isolated with barely any human interaction. But deep inside, she's just as touch starved as anyone else would be, or even more.

"Elsa..." Fell the faint whisper of her name from the warrior's lips. Elsa gulped and turned her head to Cass' direction, only to see her moving closer, their shoulders are now touching. "You're beautiful, Elsa." _I know you are scared, but don't turn your head away again, please._ Cass put her hand on Elsa's. None of them knew who's shaking. A wave of magic went through the young monarch's body when the warrior's slid her hand to her wrist, then her arm, only to move higher and stop at her exposed shoulder.

Elsa's whole body trembled with excitement as Cass found a way to her cheeks, gently cupping her face with one hand. Each breath heavier than the last, she allowed herself to let the warrior do what she wanted. She gripped the fabric of her dress when Cassandra licked her lips, her eyes falling to Elsa's mouth. "I've been dying to kiss you," Cass whispered, making the Queen shiver in response. Elsa let out a shaky breath before she closed her eyes. She won't turn her head away this time. Closing the distance between their lips, she could already feel Cassandra's hot breath on her skin. Just a little bit more, only a moment, she could almost taste her now...

"Hello, Elsa. Hi Cassy! You won't guess what happened!" Cassandra groaned in frustration as she heard the door being slammed open by Olaf. She forced herself back from kissing Elsa and turned her head to look at the snowman.

"Olaf..." Elsa desperately whispered his name. She was so close to having her first kiss and of course, someone had to walk in. Both women let their gazes longer at each other for a moment, before Cassandra let her hand fall from Elsa's face.

The raven-haired warrior rose from her seat, and before the blonde could say anything, she already began leaving. "Thanks for umm...listening to my story. I'll talk to you later." Without mentioning any further words, she disappeared into the hallways, leaving Elsa and the snowman alone.

* * *

The sun was still up, just like Cassandra's time in Arendelle. She was the first one to reach the harbour, bringing all of her stuff inside her cabin. The second was Raisa, her second in command. She arrived when Cassandra was eyeing the waves of the sea on the upper deck.

"Milady!" The crown princess rolled her eyes at the way Raisa addressed her. Again.

She sighed, turning her attention to the other warrior. "Raisa, we've been friends for years. Stop calling me that!"

The smaller warrior laughed, slapping the princess' shoulder. "Alright, shithead. How many girls are you bringing with you this time?"

"Just two sisters, a queen and a princess. But don't be sad, sweetie, I'm sure we have room for you in my bed." With a cocky smile, Cass winked at her friend, who just rolled her eyes at the comment.

"You should've said it earlier because we might not have enough cabins." Cassandra mentally slapped herself for not thinking ahead about that. She tried to think of a solution, and telling someone not to come is not an option.

"Ohh fuck-" Cass cursed, but before she could say anything else, the sisters made their way towards the two warriors.

"Hi!" Anna chirped with a big smile.

Bowing to the royalties, Rasia managed to act like a normal human being for once. "Your majesties."

"No need for formalities," Elsa said, smiling. Cassandra almost choked on the air when she saw the queen in her blue travel dress. "Also, hello. My name is Elsa, and this is my sister, Anna."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Raisa, the second in command of this royal idiot." She chuckled, and Cass looked at her with a warning glare, lightning striking from her grey eyes

The two sisters giggled, their laughter echoing through the harbour, only to be absorbed by the sea. "Okay, Rasia, if you finished harassing me, maybe you should offer your cabin to princess Anna, and I'll lend mine to Queen Elsa."

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked, having absolutely no idea about what are they talking about.

"Apparently, this shithead forgot to tell us that we're expecting more people to travel with us and we don't have enough space for everyone." Claimed Rasia, without any sign of shame.

Cass sighed, the cogwheels rotating in her brain to come up with a settlement. "We have a spare bed in the sleeping quarters, Rasia can sleep there."

"And what about you? We can't let you sleep on the floor." Elsa asked with a slight blush spreading across her cheek, genuinely concerned for the warrior.

Cass shrugged, not really caring about the situation. "I'll manage somehow."

"But-" Before the Queen could protest, the crown princess smiled at her, almost making the young monarch melt.

"I'll be fine, really." She turned her attention to her having, gesturing towards its way. "That's where you'll be sleeping. It's probably not as lovely as your room, but I hope you'll like it."

Elsa blushed even harder, flattered by the princess' generosity. "T-thank you." She stuttered softly, looking into Cassandra's eyes, then shying away, dropping her gaze to the door.

Interrupted by a sudden cough from Anna, the queen turned her attention to her. "I'd like to speak to my sister in private. If that's not a problem, of course." She giggled, and Cassandra nodded.

"Alright. Rasia, pleas tell Captain Salkov that everyone has arrived and we're ready to go. I'll be in my cabin, making sure everything's as it should be."

"Thank you." Smiled Anna fondly at the older woman. When she and her second in command left, the princess immediately began talking. "Tell her to share cabins." She said, commanding to Elsa.

"What?" Elsa gasped, completely surprised by what her sister just told her. "No, I'm not doing that!" Folding her arms under her chest, she tried to protest against redhead.

"Yes, you will! Elsa, I know you want it! And she would probably appreciate the kind gesture. I mean, it seems like she's super into you, and you might want to get closer to her. Maybe even a small kiss..."

Before the younger girl found continue, Elsa stopped her, raising her voice. "Anna, that's enough! Could you just please stop forcing me to kiss Cassandra!"

Anna's eyes widened in surprise. She only wants what's the best for her sister, then she must yell at her? "I'm not forcing you, Elsa! But someone has to encourage you to do it!"

Sighing, Elsa put a palm to her face, finally lowering the tone of her voice."Look, Anna. I know you mean well, but that won't be necessary. I'm perfectly capable of doing things on my own, and besides, I'd like to take it slow."

"But it's just a kiss; I'm not asking you to-..." The two were rudely interrupted as door Cassandra's cabin opened, revealing the warrior herself. "Ohh..." Deeply blushing, the blonde and the redhead exchanged looks.

Cass shook her head. She probably heard too much. "Elsa, could you please come with me for a second? I need to have a word with you."

"Yes, of course." Sheepishly, she stepped closer to the warrior, anxiety rising in her chest. Cassandra let her go inside first, revealing the beautiful cabin with a fluffy queen sized bed. Pausing at the door, Elsa turned her attention to Cass, her shy nature showing as she spoke. "H-how much did you hear?" "

"More than enough." She paused, sighing as she did so. Biting her lip, she tried to take control of her fear. "Look, Elsa. I just want you to know that...I'm not who you think I am. I-I'm..." She gulped, body shaking. "I'm a terrible person."

"Then, who are you?" The question caught Cassandra off guard, but she knew the answer. She won't hide her true self from Elsa.

"I'm a monster."

"Cass, you're not-"

"No, let me finish." Turning away from Elsa, she made her way towards her desk, where she leaned on the wooden furniture. "I-I'm broken, just a machine created to take lives. People died because of me, Elsa." She gulped, trying to force herself not to cry. The blonde walked up to her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder, but Cassandra pushed it away. "You're...not like me." She smiled weakly at the blonde, but Elsa only found herself shaking with sadness. "You're kind and caring; you would never hurt people. All I know is how to hurt others, and that's all I would do to you because this is what I am. The things I've done would scare you, and you'll run away from me, just like everyone else did." A single tear she didn't know she was shredding fell onto her cheek. "Now tell me, Elsa. Would you accept me, even if I'm a terrible human being? Do you still want to kiss me?"

Without hesitation, Elsa replied. "No, I don't want to kiss you." She didn't want her or her kiss. After spending the last week getting to know the princess, Elsa found something unique and absurd in her. She wasn't a monster, no. Maybe she wasn't flawless, but it's definitely not her fault. And besides, nobody's perfect. Her sacrificing and gentle nature, her smile and the way she made Elsa blush was the magical thing that made the queen week in the knees and tremble with excitement. And those damn eyes, that looked like the reflection of the moon itself during a sleepless night.

Cassandra finally pushed herself away from her desk and faced Elsa with a deep blush on her cheeks. "I'm sorry for wasting your time, then. It won't happen again."

Moving a few inches closer, their bodies almost touching, Elsa gathered all her braveness and whispered. "I need you to kiss me." No turning away or interruption this time. Her heart began to pound; it was time.

Cassandra opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by Elsa surging forward, wrapping her arms around the princess' neck and finally uniting their lips in a chaste kiss. She nearly missed the warrior's lips, nose bumping against hers, but there's no way she would stop now. Stunned, Cass remained still for a brief second, then slid her arms around Elsa's waist, kissing her back. Their lips brushed against each other's gently, delicately like fine silk. They just melted as they were a delicious piece of chocolate, allowing their feelings to take over for once. With their eyes clenched shut, Cassandra's warm breath felt like a fireplace during a cold winter night. The taste of fruits and hint of honey washed over the blonde's mouth, making her release a delightful sound that made Cass shiver in response. Running her sensual hands up and down, she gently caressed Elsa's back, holding her firmly against her body for a few more stolen seconds before she broke the kiss and opened her eyes just to see Elsa's shining bright with nothing but pure emotions and acceptance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy macaroni! They finally kissed! 
> 
> And Cass' dad can go fuck himself.


	8. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the previous chapter. Cassandra is working too much and Elsa is being cute. Just fluff, nothing important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing fluff not gonna lie. This chapter took me longer than expected, because my gay ass is getting a writer's block every time I try to write some fluffy goodness. Still, hope you'll enjoy it!

Elsa had always imagined her first kiss to be... Well, different. It was years ago, probably during her teenage years when she thought about it for the first time. She imagined herself in her room, in a beautiful white gown, waiting for the lucky man to show up. She never met him before, only at the wedding ceremony when they exchanged rings. She gulped, feeling her anxiety rising in her chest. It was an arranged marriage. The only things she knew about him is his name and title. They matched her with someone who's royalty, just like Elsa herself.

After waiting for some time, which seemed like hours, the door opened, revealing the man who's supposed to be her husband. He was taller than her, but quite far from handsome. She tried to convince herself that he's not that bad looking, but deep within her heart, she knew that it doesn't even matter anymore. Elsa swallowed the limp in her throat and pressed her lips together, trying to hold herself back from crying. He came closer to her. Elsa gasped in fear when his disgusting hand touched her body. He showed her no mercy, his large fingers digging into her delicate flesh. Elsa began to cry, tears rolling down her flawless cheeks. He roughly forced his lips against hers and with a violent push, they both fell on the bed as the King and Queen of Arendelle. No one would have helped Elsa that night. And not because they wouldn't hear her screams of pain and hopelessness.

But with Cassandra, it was different.

When warm and cold finally met, sealing their lips in a tender kiss, for a moment, everything seemed brighter in their cruel world. Still shaking from excitement, Elsa pushed her body back to Cassandra's, burying her head in the crook of her neck. Her hearth was still rapidly beating in her chest, the feeling of their earlier kiss still lingering on her lips. She gripped Cassandra's shirt tightly, holding onto her for dear life.

The warrior chuckled. The joyful sound was like music to Elsa's ears, filling her with nothing but pure bliss. It felt so good to let it go again. "You got me worried for a moment."

The blonde giggled as she felt Cass plant a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Sleep with me." She whispered, voice muffled and tickling against her neck.

A blush was spreading across her cheek, as Cassandra soothingly ran her hand up and down Elsa's back. Sleeping with this beautiful woman in her arms does sound alluring, but that's probably not what she meant. "Are you sure? Lately, I've been having trouble with sleeping so that it might be not the best idea. I don't want to bother you, dear."

Humming lightly, Elsa lifted her head, looking directly into the other woman's grey orbs. "I don't care." She said, without hesitation, the tone of her voice sounding somewhat confident.

"Ohh, how rebellious." Cass chuckled, freeing a hand to place it on Elsa's cheek. She sighed, her lips turning into a loving smile. "And so pretty."

Elsa blushed, breaking eye contact as she did so. "I-I'm not pretty." The blonde never ever felt like an attractive person. So why every second person has to lie to her about her looks? Sure, people called her beautiful before, but she thought that's only because of her title. She was always so jealous of her little sister. Anna was truly beautiful, enthusiastic and loved by every single person she met. _Nothing like me._

Cass sighed, then a smirk formed on her face. "Pardon me, young lady, you are so right. I should have thought more before speaking because you are _gorgeous_."

Elsa froze to the spot, her mind failing to work. Her gaze dropped to Cass' eyes again, and seeing the sparkle in them made her say the next sentence out aloud. "And you have the most beautiful eyes." She blushed deeply, realising what she just said.

Smiling, Cassandra pressed a small kiss to Elsa's forehead. "Why, thank you; they are the result of bathing in the blood of countless virgins." They both let out a hearty laugh, the sound of happiness filling the room. After the laughter died, Elsa looked at Cass with nothing but admiration shining in her puppy eyes.

"I should probably go and fulfil my queenly duties." Said Elsa, breaking the idyllic moment.

With a low hum, Cassandra leaned in, closing the remaining distance between their heads. She pressed a small, tender peck to Elsa's lips and released her from her tight embrace. "You shouldn't be working now, Snowflake. When was the last time you enjoyed a quiet moment by yourself, huh?"

Face deep red, Elsa folded her arms, keeping them close to her body as she lowered her gaze to the ground. For a moment, she stopped to think, wondering if she had any free time since her coronation. "Well, I have some time just for myself every day." After her daily tour in the village, the Queen has fifteen minutes for herself each day. It's not much, but definitely more than nothing. _Why am I lying to myself? I barely have time to breathe!_

"Like fifteen minutes?" The raven-haired woman chuckled as Elsa sheepishly bit her lip. "Because that's definitely not enough." Cass sighed, shaking her head, concerned for Elsa's well-being. "Look, just take it as you're on vacation, okay? You're not in Arendelle; you can take a break now." Her blush deepening, Elsa smiled.

Taking a break wasn't the problem. She deserved it anyway. The issue here is a certain warrior, who somehow managed to start melting the ice that's sitting on her heart. And it's all Cassandra's fault. In a good way, of course. The thought of the warrior troubled the blonde's mind, starting a few nights ago when she accompanied the queen to her bedroom. And when she came back barely alive from chasing the man who tried to kill Elsa? She could hardly rest, causing her more than one sleepless night.

Now, Cass isn't the problem itself. It's her behaviour that troubles the younger woman. During her stay in Arendelle, Cassandra spent most of her free time in the guest room, working and writing letters to diplomats in order to make her homeland a better place. "I ought to enjoy myself while you were working the whole time when you were my guest. It seems rather unfair to me." Elsa frowned.

She inhaled sharply and bit her lower lip. Elsa almost fainted at the heavenly sight, but then Cass chuckled at her. "Touchè, my dear. But I won't let my guest work while she's supposed to take a break from her queenly duties and enjoy her stay."

"Are you implying that I'm a poor host?" Elsa asked, her voice picking up a playful tone, lips turning into a wicked smile.

Cass' eyes widened, stunned by the blonde-haired beauty's question. "Why, I would never. But seriously, you can do whatever you want on this ship. I just preferred if you enjoyed your stay while you can. I hope you brought a coat because Ovrilon is a very cold place and it's almost winter."

A cheeky grin crawled upon Elsa's lips, creating one of her most playful smiles. With an elegant turn, she made her way towards the door of Cassandra's cabin. She looked back at the warrior over her shoulder. "The cold never bothered me." And without any further words, she left, leaving the smiling Cassandra behind.

* * *

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Sighing, Cassandra sighed another paper. Before she could travel to Ovrilon, her father gave her a bunch of work, because his lazy ass is too royal to get anything done.

Wulfacar was a soldier, a no one before he met his deceased wife, Zara, who was still a princess at the time. After their daughter was born, Wulfacar became sick and failed to recover from his previous illnesses since then. He deserted from his position in the army, and his life continued as the queen's husband. His health only became worse after Zara died. Cassandra's uncle, prince Zander refused to become the new ruler. He's just not that type of man. And of course, Cassandra was too young at the time to take her mother's place. Leaving no heir to the throne, Wulfacar was declared as the king of Ovrilon.

But why on Earth a king would be a good ruler and do his assigned duties? Cass always wondered why her father never attended meetings or signed papers, leaving all the work to his daughter. He showered himself with riches, while Cassandra travelled and fought for her kingdom and her life on the bloody lands of the battlefield. Spending all the money on luxuries and wars, the development of Ovrilon slowed down, and then completely stopped. At the age of eighteen, when the crown princess arrived back to her homeland, she was shaken by its terrible state. She's been to so many places, while her country suffered under her Wulfacar's reign. And of course, she put herself on the blame.

"Hi." Jumping in her seat, Cass faced the door, only to be welcomed by Elsa, Queen of Arendelle. "I see you are working again."

The warrior chuckled, and with an elegant motion, she placed a pile of papers on top of each other. "Ahh, yes. Someone has to do it."

"I-I see..." She bit her lip. "I thought I might retire for the evening, but I don't want to disturb you."

"Don't even worry about that. Make yourself at home, dear."

"A-alright then." Cass turned back to her work, and she swore she heard Elsa gulp behind her. It didn't take long until the blonde spoke again. "Cassandra? I..." The blonde took a deep breath. "I'd like to ch-change into my sleepwear."

It was Cassandra's turn to blush, her cheeks turning deep red, just like her own sleepwear, a set of satin pyjamas. "O-okay. I won't look, I swear."

Cass closed her eyes and covered them with her sender hand. A part of her felt the temptation to look and get drunk at the sight of Elsa's bare form. But that would be inappropriate. And probably a bit too fast, based on that their first kiss only happened a few hours ago. _Damn it, Cassandra! You're not a horny teenager! Well, at least not anymore._

"Y-you can look now." The warrior let out a deep breath of relief and uncovered her eyes. But then she saw Elsa wearing a blue nightgown, which looks so damn good on her in Cass' opinion and she almost choked on air. "Are you not joining me?" The blonde asked sheepishly, her eyes reflecting the candlelight on Cassandra's desk.

Her body trembled with excitement at the thought of sharing a bed with Elsa, but then she shook her head. "No, I still have fo finish this. I'll join you later. Sleep well, Snowflake."

With a smile, Elsa laid down, pulled the blanket on her body, sinking into the soft bed. She sighed as she felt a sweet ache of the day as her body could finally rest. "Good night, Cassandra."

While Cass continued signing papers and reading trade offers, Elsa's mind raced with thousands of thoughts. Firstly, she felt a bit at unease by the warrior's presence. She still doesn't know why, but she makes her blush and stutter with no reason.

Shifting softly, she turned to face the other side of the bed. _Cassandra's side._ She was supposed to be laying there, right beside Elsa. She never shared a bed with anyone else in her entire life, except Anna and her parents, when she was still little. It made her heart beat faster in her chest.

Gaze wandering around the cabin, and she turned to look at Cassandra. Of course, she had many chances to admire her, especially when she was unconscious, laying in bed, mostly without moving. _But this..._ This was different. Now she's so... _alive and attractive._ Elsa watched her for some time, wondering if Cass would come to lay beside her before the madness of sleep takes her away. Her muscles slightly throbbing whenever she moved the pen in her hand, her chest rising and falling with _life_. On top of that, once or twice she buried her hand in her raven locks, making Elsa bite her lip. She watched her for a bit longer, and then closed her eyes to fall in restful sleep.

* * *

Brushing her hand against her closed eye, Cassandra signed the last paper with one elegant and tired motion. Her body was screaming at her to go, lay down, wrap her arms around Elsa and sleep. But her mind was telling her something else. She'd love to just fall asleep with Elsa, but the thought of her being so close makes the warrior unusually nervous. Maybe she's not that tired.

She quietly groaned as she felt her legs becoming numb under the desk. How long has she been sitting here? Minutes? Hours? She lost track a while ago. Maybe it's already bright outside, and she wasted a whole night working for someone who doesn't even deserve it. No, it's not for Wulfacar. She's working for her people.

Yawning, she finally rose from her seat, the chair making a squeaking sound against the wooden floor. She cursed under her breath but saw that Elsa is still soundly asleep and that calmed down her racing heart. Letting out a sharp breath, she smiled to herself, gazing at the beautiful woman in her bed.

Unsure of what to do, she made her way towards the shelf at the other side of the cabin, seeking for something to read. The wood was slightly creaking under her footsteps, but Elsa was still in the abyss of sleep. She hoped the queen is dreaming about something nice tonight. Without hesitation, she took out a book filled with various novels in it. It was a gift from her beloved uncle; of course, she treasured it.

With a tired smile on her face, she walked to the edge of the bed, just to admire Elsa for a few moments. She looked so divine, even in her sleep. Unlike Elsa, her feelings didn't scare her. But the feeling of losing another person she cares about did. Every time she loved or just tolerated someone a bit more than usual, the person died or disappeared. Even the thought of the same happening to Elsa made her anxious.

Releasing a small sigh, she turned to walk back to her desk, but as soon as she took the first step, she felt a sharp pain in her toe and cried out. "FUCK!" She immediately pressed a hand to her mouth, stopping herself from releasing any further sounds.

Then she heard Elsa shifting, and a moment later she was awake, popped up on her elbows to look at her. "What happened?" She asked, her voice soft and heavy from sleep. But still, she looked beautiful as ever.

"I'm so sorry for waking you up! I-I kicked the bed by accident." She felt stupid for being so awkward.

Elsa hummed, her eyes shut as she let out a small yawn. "And why would you kick the bed?"

Stunned, Cassandra didn't know how to answer at first, but then remembered that Elsa is probably still tired and such question is typical at the debt of sleep deprivation. "Because...because I'm clumsy?"

"Just come to bed, Cassandra." She said without even realising the meaning and earlier worries behind her words. And when it kicked in, she was already blushing.

Chuckling, she walked to her side of the bed. "Do you want me to read you a bedtime story?"

"You're joking."

"I'm not."

"You're just as bad as Anna."

"I don't think that's a bad thing."

 _It is not_ , Elsa thought. "Okay, but just a short one." Cass almost jumped in excitement, a broad smile forming in her lips.

"These are novels. Most of them are short." She hopped down on the bed and tucked her lower body under the covers. Then, she turned her attention to Elsa and just stared at her. The Queen raised an elegant eyebrow. _What?_ "Don't you...want to come a bit closer?"

Her cheeks turning ten shades redder, Elsa nodded. "O-okay."

With a few tired motions, she shifted closer, until their bodies met, making both women nervous and excited at once. Smirking, Cassandra wrapped an arm around Elsa's slender waist and pulled her even closer against herself, so the blonde could lazily rest her head on the Ovrilonian's shoulder.

"So...I think this one will do." After clearing her throat, Cass began her story. Elsa tried to pay attention to all of her words, but the closeness and warmth of Cassandra's body easily distracted her. She mentally shook her head, focusing on the novel.

It didn't take long until Elsa's eyelids began to feel heavier with each spoken word. She closed her eyes and let the soft, yet deep tone of Cassandra's voice rock her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact number two: Cass is a lesbian. She never dated men before but had various female lovers in the past. However, only one of them was serious. 
> 
> She can be kinky sometimes. It's up to you. Do you want her to be on the gentle or more on the kinkier side?


	9. My girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa wakes up by someone cuddling her. Things turn a little bit heated between Cassandra and Elsa. The girls are going shopping! But wait...Anna and Rasia are both drunk, and Elsa's in trouble!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you are waiting for the sexy stuff, and I will give it to you, just not in this one (maybe in two chapters wink wonk). And also, we'll have kinky stuff. Idk if it counts as spoiler, but that's not going to happen until later on.
> 
> I'm a whore for your comments, so if you have anything on your mind about my work, please surprise me with one! I love reading your opinions *.*

The gentle rocking and the waves splashing against the side of the ship awoke a certain blonde from her peaceful and well-deserved sleep. She groaned slightly, feeling something unusually warm against herself, but she paid it no attention. Instead, she tried to move her body away from the source of warmth. But something...or someone was holding her back. It was soft yet so firm, one part under her head, the other sliding around her waist. She also felt the hot air blowing on her skin, making her shiver in response.

Shaking like a leaf, Elsa wondered what could it be. She finally opened her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat, when she found herself in Cassandra's arms, cuddling against her hot body.

She felt the crown princess deeply inhale, and soon her grey orbs we're open too. "Hi, Snowflake." Cass smiled at Elsa as she gently caressed her back.

Elsa blushed and greeted her sheepishly. "Hi." She allowed herself a sigh and unintentionally shifted to rest her head under Cassandra's chin, the smell of her skin tickling her nose.

The older woman leaned back slightly, and Elsa wondered if she did something wrong. But then, she closed the remaining distance between them, only to brush their lips together, not innocently, like a tease but firey and demanding, barely touching. Her face was so close to hers that Elsa could feel the sweet fragrance of her breath. Hearts beating faster and faster, Cassandra waited for the blonde's permission and found no protesting. Then she kissed her, feeling Elsa's body loosen in her arms. It was sweet and gentle at first, just like the day before. Soft and moist, hot and breathy. It wasn't about trying to win a battle or seeking for dominance. Cassandra kissed Elsa with such admiration and sensuality like she knew no one else in the world could kiss her.

Then it grew more passionate. With their chests pressed together, the kiss deepened, and heat rose in the blonde's cheeks as Cassandra's touched the other girl's tongue. Elsa let out a delicious moan, something she never thought she could do as the warrior's hands explored her back, and she couldn't help but bury her fingers in Cass' raven locks. Their legs intervened together, Elsa thought before it would be impossible to experience such heat and passion in her life. She never wanted it to end, but Cassandra felt dreadfully afraid it might go too far and create something they are not ready for. She wants to pull away but can't seem to, lost in Elsa's lips, no longer thinking straight.

Fighting the urge to take things a step further and give Elsa a good time, Cass nibbled at the blonde's bottom lip before pulling away completely, leaving both of the blushing and breathless. Elsa frowned in disappointment as the kiss left her with a fire awakening deep inside of her.

Cassandra cleared her throat, and pushed a stray lock of hair behind Elsa's ear, the pad of her fingers brushing against her pale skin. "Today we're docking in a small town. There are a few places I'd like to check out. Would you like you fancy joining me?"

Her lips tingling from the lingering sensation of their earlier kiss, Elsa smiled warmly at the woman still pressed against her. "I'd love to."

Gazing into the blonde's eyes, Cassandra smiled back. "We should get up."

"I know."

"Do you want to?"

"No."

"Wanna sleep some more?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

After losing their parents in a ship accident, the royal sister both felt an enormous pressure lifted from their shoulders when their feet touched the solid ground again. Cassandra was the last to leave the ship, making sure everyone made it to the harbour safely. Elsa, Anna and Rasia were already waiting for her, filled with excitement.

"Alright, ladies. The plan is the following: we're going to a book shop and then to the market, and last but not least-"

Cass couldn't finish her sentence and was cut off by Rasia's slightly rude tone. "What? You must be kidding me! A freaking book shop? How old are you? Seventy?"

Sighing, Cass folded her arms and sarcastically answered. "Twenty-nine, I'm not kidding and yes, a book shop. It's the best one I know, and I've been dying to lay my hands on a few new books."

"I'm not going with you," Rasia claimed. "I wish to see a new chocolate shop. I heard they have this new stuff that takes hours to melt in your mouth."

Anna gasped, cheerfully running to Rasia's side. "I'm going with you! Bye Elsie and Cass!"

Rushing like little kids into the candy shop, Rasia and Anna left the two other woman alone. They exchanged a quick glance and shrugging, they laughed. "It seems like you are stuck with me." Cass smiled at the blonde.

"Let's get going, then." Elsa smiled back.

Stolen glances, awkward eye contacts and accidental touches accompanied them on their way until they reached the book shop that Cassandra mentioned earlier. She opened the door for the blonde and let her go through first like the good noble she is.

The book shop was probably the biggest and most beautiful thing Elsa had seen in her life, huge bookshelves with hundreds of colourful books resting on them. While she gazed in awe, a small elderly man came to view. "Good afternoon, ladies! What can I do for y-" The man gasped as he looked at Cassandra, a smile immediately forming on his face. "Princess! It's good to see you again! I see you brought a beautiful friend."

 _Friend_. The words hit both Elsa and Cassandra like lightning striking from the sky. They are definitely not friends. Then what are they? Lovers? Probably not, they haven't reached that level yet. Friends with benefits? Hell no. It's a bit deeper than that. Girlfriends? One of them still has to ask the question regarding that one.

Cass cleared her throat and put on a big smile. "Hello, Mr.Mikhailov. Yes, this is Quee-"

Hurrying not to reveal her true identity, the young monarch cut into the warrior's sentence with a smile on her face as she extended her arm to give the man a handshake. "My name is Elsa. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Are there any new books since my last visit?" Cassandra asked.

The man gasped and then laughed. "But princess, you were here merely a week ago!"

Cass looked at the shop owner with puppy eyes. "The last two books I bought were excellent. I finished them both in two days, so now I have nothing new to read." Elsa laughed at her, but when Cass turned her attention to the Queen, she covered her mouth with a slender hand.

"Well, a shipment arrived yesterday..." Almost jumping in excitement, Cassandra and Elsa began shopping for books.

It seemed like an eternity when they finally finished seeking a new book for Cassandra. She happily showed it in her leather bag and gave a great time to the shop owner. They said their goodbyes, and now the girls are on their way to their new location. "Where are we going now?" Elsa asked. Her heart hammered against her chest when she felt Cassandra's fingers uniting with hers, walking hand in hand on the busy streets of the small town.

"I was thinking about going to the market. If you'd like that, of course, they have loads of good stuff there; I'm sure we can find somet-" Without finishing her sentence, Cass stopped a turned her attention to a sculpture in the distance. "What the hell is that?!"

"It's a statue," Elsa said, her voice calm and a declaring.

She groaned, clearly frustrated by what she's seeing. "Ugh, I know, Snowflake." The blonde felt a rush of warmness on her rosy cheeks. "But it's a statue of my father." She gritted her teeth together, anger filling her body. "I can't believe he's spending all the money on playing war hero and... _this_!" Cass gestured at the sculpture as they approached it. Maybe because it's made of some kind of stone, but the man didn't look related to the woman beside Elsa. He seemed slim and probably weak. "Whatever. I just hope he won't bother you when we reach Ovrilon. I mean, technically we're already in Ovrilon, but the capital is still far from here. We conquered this land years ago, that's why it's one of the most developed areas."

A few minutes of walking later, they seemed to reach the market. Cassandra guided Elsa through the crowd and stopped each time their eyes spotted something worth their attention. This time the blonde was eyeing a silver necklace with a blue gem that matches her eyes like it was its reflection. She brushed her fingers along its chain.

Cass saw her examining the precious jewellery. She stepped behind the young monarch and heard her gasp when Cass wrapped her arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. "Do you like it?" She asked, her hot breath tickling the skin on Elsa's neck.

The Queen blushed. "I-it's beautiful."

Releasing the blonde from her embrace, she took the necklace and made her way to the seller. "Excuse me. I'd like to buy this one."

" _Cass_..." Elsa said her name. Cassandra was already too kind to her. And now that she's about to but her a present, she feels like she can't accept it. What did she do to earn such caringness from her? After years of isolation, having some to care about her feels so strange. Sure, Anna loved her more than anyone. But that's sisterly love. Cassandra is something else. "You don't have to." But the warrior paid her no mind, pretending she didn't hear her.

"Of course, young lady. It's..." Cassandra's eyes widened when she heard the woman saying the necklace's price.

"That's cheap for such a beautiful piece of jewellery." She took out more money than the woman said from her bag and gave it to the seller. "Here."

The woman's eyes widened, pushing Cassandra's hand back. "I can't accept it! That's too much money!"

"But I want you to take it. I know that people have barely enough money to keep themselves alive. Consider it a gift. So please, take it." She handled the money to the woman again, and she accepted with happy tears in her eyes.

"Thank you so much! You don't even know what it means to me! I can finally take my son to a doctor! He's been sick for some time now. But unfortunately, that doesn't bother the king." The generous act warmed Elsa's heart and felt her feelings for the warrior blossoming like a flower on a spring day.

Cassandra shook her head. It seems like she's not the only one who hates Wulfacar. "That bastard is a terrible leader. He only cares about riches and wars."

"We haven't had a lotta hope lately. No one's going to help us. And then there's that princess — Camilla or Cassandra or what the hell is her name. See the problem? We know nothin' 'bout her. There's no guarantee she'll be a better ruler than her father." The woman complained, having no idea that the princess herself is standing in front of her.

Hiding her pain behind a smile, Cassandra retook Elsa's hand. "I'm sure she will. Have a good one." Their sudden leave left the woman speechless. She was sure she didn't say anything offensive. Then why's the rush? Not like it matters.

Elsa and Cassandra continued their journey deeper into the market until the sun decided that it's time to fade away into the night. "We should go to find Anna and Rasia," Cass said, then something came to her mind. "Wait." She stepped behind Elsa, and the next thing she felt was the feather brush or Cassandra's fingers against her skin as she put the necklace around her neck. "Here. It looks good on you, Snowflake." Elsa blushed and murmured a small 'thank you'. "Come, let's find these two."

They looked into every shop where they thought the two girls might find something they are interested in. Without any luck, Elsa began to worry about her little sister's well being, until she heard an enthusiastic ' _woohoo_!' from a nearby tavern. The blonde and the raven-haired woman exchanged glances. "That's Anna!" Elsa claimed with a concerned expression.

Rushing into the tavern, the royalties found Anna and Rasia carelessly dancing on a table, probably drunk. Without thinking, Elsa almost ran to her side. "Anna! What do you think you're doing?"

"Ohh, hi, Elsie!" Anna laughed and continued her moves. "We're just having fun. Come join us!"

Shocked by her sister's behaviour, the Snow Queen grabbed Anna by the hand. "Get off! Now!"

"Aww, you're mean!" She said and climbed down, barely standing.

"I'll talk to Rasia." Said Cassandra and did the same thing with her soldier.

While the warriors went outside, Elsa and Anna stayed inside the tavern. They took a seat next to each other at the nearby bar. The blonde found the place rather disgusting with all the drunk men and cheap drinks.

Elsa turned to her sister. "Anna, you can't just act like that! I was so worried about you; we couldn't find you anywhere!" Her little sister is all she has as family. She can't risk her getting in trouble, because losing her would break her heart into million pieces.

Folding her arms under her chest, Anna frowned, the alcohol still having its effect on her. "Well, I'm perfectly fine, and you are mean."

"You already said that."

"I don't care; you are mean."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are."

Suddenly, Elsa felt someone's eyes on her. Cassandra is still outside with Rasia; it can't be her. She felt the cool air brushing her back. The person is now close. "Hi, beautiful." She heard a man say. Elsa froze to the spot, her mind unable to function. Anna's eyes widened, and it definitely meant trouble. "I said hi, blondie!" He raised his voice.

Shaking like a leaf, Elsa turned around to see the man in the seat next to her, grinning like a hunter at his prey. He was the most disgusting person she had ever seen. Tall, but dirty and probably twenty years older than her. "Uhh...h-hi." She stuttered, not knowing what to do.

"Now, aren't you a pretty thing?" He said, brushing his fingers along the Queen's cheek. She grimaced in disgust and pushed his rough hand away.

Anna coughed, glaring at the guy. "Excuse me, sir, but she probably doesn't want to talk with you!"

"I wasn't asking you, woman! Shut your mouth up and mind ya own business!" He yelled at Anna. Elsa was speechless, but she thought contributing might be her best escape, if there's any. "Now, why don't you come with me to somewhere more private? You could use your pretty little mouth for something more exciting."

"T-thank you, but I'm not interested." Elsa rose from her seat and was about to leave, but the man violently grabbed her, forcing her to sit back.

"It wasn't a question, _slut_!" Now she could smell him too. He smelled like a reindeer bathed in alcohol. A dark shadow emerged from behind the man, giving him a light tap on his shoulder. "Huh? You want some too?"

The person smiled. It was Cassandra. Her presence like a deserved relief after a long day. "Get lost, asshole. She said she's not interested." Her voice was calm, yet commanding. She wasn't intimidated by the man's presence by any means.

"And who the fuck are you?! Leave us alone, kid!"

Chuckling, Cass took a seat next to the man. "Let me make a few things clear for you. I hope you can understand them." She cleared her throat. "First, I'm not a kid. Second, if a lady wants you to stop, you stop." Her earlier smirk turned into a glare, eyes shooting dangerous signs. "Third." There was a pause. " ** _Nobody. Messes. With. My. Girl._** "

With a sudden movement, Cassandra reached for a drink on top of the bar and shoved it into the guy's face. He fell onto the ground and cried out in pain. "Get them!" He yelled to the other people in the tavern.

"Run back to the ship!" Cass commanded to the royal sisters. Elsa nodded and grabbed a drunk Anna and an even more intoxicated Rasia on the way out, rushing to the ship. She wanted to stay with Cassandra so badly and help her defend herself, but her lack of fighting skills would only hold them both back, and besides, the two drunk girls wouldn't go back to the ship by themselves. Leaving the warrior alone, Cassandra saw three men coming dangerously closer to her with each passing second. "Alright, boys. Who wants to play first?"

* * *

It's been almost an hour since they left the tavern, but Cassandra hasn't returned since then. Pacing in her cabin, Elsa couldn't help but worry. She was already thinking about the worst possible things. _What if they hurt her? No, worse. What if they kill her? No, no, no, no! Damn it!_ Shaking with fear, she accidentally froze one of Cass' books on her desk. She'll apologise for that one later.

On the verge of crying, she heard the door open. She immediately turned her attention to the entrance and rushed to the person standing there. Without thinking of the consequences, she jumped into Cassandra's arms and wrapped her legs around her waist, taking her off guard. "Woah! Slow down, Snowflake!"

"You fool!" She sobbed into the warrior's neck. "Stop sacrificing yourself for other people! You could've gotten hurt!"

"I-" Cassandra didn't know what to say. Partly, because Elsa was crying her eyes out and she has no idea how to calm her. No one helped her when she was the one who cried, how's she supposed to know such a thing? And of course, the other part is that Elsa is right. But through almost her entire life, she felt like a no one, only worth sacrificing. "I'm sorry." That's all she said. Tears rolled down like a river on Elsa's cheek onto Cass' shoulder as she took hold of her by grabbing her by her thighs. Normally, she would've shied away, but she was crying too hard to care.

Cass walked to her bed and sat down on the edge with Elsa sitting on her lap. She gently caressed the blonde's back with both hands, still unsure. "T-thank you." Elsa stuttered, sobbing.

Gentle fingers pushing the younger woman back, Cassandra put a hand on her cheek, wiping away a single tear with her thumb. "For what?"

She blushed. "F-for being you. For caring about me, treating my sister and I well, and saving me twice now, making me feel like I'm not alone."

Cassandra smiled and leaned in to plant soft kisses on Elsa's face, kissing her sorrow away. Then she pulled back, looking into the blonde's puppy eyes. "No, I should be the one thanking you. For accepting me."

"Do you mean it?" Elsa asked with trembling lips.

"Do I mean what?"

The blonde's cheeks turned into a deep shade of red as she swallowed the lump in her throat. "T-that I'm your g-girl."

Cassandra placed her lips on Elsa's mouth, smiling into the small kiss. "My darling Snowflake, of course, I do. You are my girl, and I'd do anything to keep you safe, even if that means fighting a whole army with no one by my side." Tears filled Elsa's eyes again. _Happy tears_. "Now, tell me. Did he hurt you? All you alright?" The Queen shook her head, giggling as Cassandra pressed her forehead against hers. "Don't cry, my angel. No one will hurt you ever again. You are _safe_ now."

 _Safe_. A feeling that Elsa never experienced in her life. Sure, the closed gates of the castle isolated her for years, keeping everyone and everything away from her. But it wasn't for her own sake. And now she found it. At this moment, she feels safe in Cassandra's loving arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniffs* I smell gay
> 
> Fun fact number three: Cass is the mom friend.
> 
> Edit: guys, we reached 69 kudos, which was my ultimate life goal. Thank you, let's go get drunk!


	10. Darkest secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra reveals her darkest secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't remember what happened in chapter 4: A liar's touch, please read it at least until the part when Cassandra has a vision.
> 
> This chapter is short, but it wouldn't fit anywhere else.

_I still remember that terrible day when the hell opened up right in front of my eyes. I was useless. Weak. I couldn't help them. The little girl who was almost like a sister to me for so long was lying on the ground, her blood watering the no longer blossoming flowers. Dead. The man who killed me glared at me with his eyes. I come next._

_Fear taking control of me, I tried to run. Despite the pain that was still aching in me, I managed to move as fast as I could, but he was still behind me, chasing me like I was a prey. His armour slowed him down, but I was still too weak, I couldn't go far. With a cry, I feel on the ground, just in time to avoid the heavy strike of his axe, still covered in the girl's blood._

_Somehow I managed to get up before he could try to kill me again. But I was weak, so goddamn weak! How long can I keep running away like that? Is it pointless? Should I just stop and beg for mercy, hoping for a quick death?_

_My life couldn't end here. And I wasn't the only one who knew it. A girl, probably around my age, showed up from behind a house. She had nothing, but perhaps a kitchen knife in her hand. Without hesitation, she jumped on the soldier, pushing him to the ground with great force._

_"Run!" She yelled at me._

_Still in pain, I got up and ran as fast as my body allowed me. I looked back at the village - fire and dead bodies everywhere. But the fire...was it mine? All those people...did they die because of me? Why would anyone attack such a friendly village? I must be the only reason. No matter what other people might say, I'll always blame myself for what happened._

_Somehow, I ended up in the capital a few days later. The doctors finished patching me up, and my father came to visit me. Not like he cares or anything. But when I told him what happened...he only laughed at me._

_My wounds finally healed, and months later, I finally found myself a girl I cared about. Our relationship was still in the earlier stages when I told her what happened to me. She called me a monster and left me. I never saw her again. My heart was slowly breaking...but I didn't cry. I don't know why. It's like I was losing all the humanity I had left withing myself. Am I really becoming a monster?_

"Cassandra wake up!" Awoken by an angelic voice, Cass opened her eyes to see Elsa gripping her shoulders, looking down at her with nothing but worry. She felt wetness on her cheek. Was she crying? "Are you okay?" The blonde asked, still concerned.

"No!" The warrior yelled, more tears running down her cheek. "Why are you still here?! Aren't you afraid?!"

Elsa raised her eyebrows, her eyes widening. _What's wrong with her? Did I do something?_ "What are you talking about?"

Shaking with fear, Cass freed herself from the blonde's grip and jumped up from the bed, only to sit down in one corner of her cabin. She pulled her legs up to her chest like she was going insane. "They all died because of me! Will you laugh into my face too!? Go, run away, just like everyone else!" She buried her face in her palms.

Elsa sighed and followed Cassandra, taking a seat next to her. "Calm down, Cass." She put a comforting hand on her back, affectionately running it up and down. "I won't run away or laugh at you." She gulped, just as scared as the other royalty. "Please look at me." She gently cupped her cheek. "Cassandra, look at me." The warrior lifted her head, sobbing as she cried. "Come here." Elsa wrapped her hands around Cassandra, gently pulling her to her chest. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"I-" She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Maybe? I don't know? I think it was more like a vision." She snuggled tightly to Elsa's body.

"And what did you see?"

"It's...not about seeing. Whenever I have a vision, I relive things - most of them are bad memories. This one has been hunting me for a year's."

"What happened?" Elsa asked as she played with the crown princess' raven locks. Knowing that the older woman is a warrior, she wasn't expecting a story about kittens and rainbows.

She felt Cassandra tensing in her arms. "I-I've never really talked about this to anyone."

"You don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable." Cass smiled. What did she do to deserve Elsa?

She shifted in the blonde's arms. It was so weird...being held by someone. "But you deserve to know it. You need to know that I'm a monster so you can run away before it's too late."

"Cass, we talked about this before. You are not a monster."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She inhaled deeply. "You remember when Kristoff said if I was _that_ Cassandra?"

"Yes." She nodded, smiling as she recalled the princess' answer to the ice harvester's questions.

Elsa was patient, listening to Cassandra's every word. Wanted to be there for her, just like Cassandra was always there for her whenever she was needed. "So he said that I was captured and tortured, which is true." The thought of Cass being beaten brought sorrow to the blonde's little heart. "It happened years ago when I was travelling with a few of my soldiers. We were marching through a forest when a smaller army surrounded us. They wore black armour; I never saw anything like that in my life. We had no chance again them, and I didn't want to risk our lives. So we surrounded. They forced us into dark cells and tortured us every day. Most of us died from their wounds. With only five of us left, we managed to escape from our cells, but they were waiting for us." Her heart began to race faster at the memory, but she wasn't crying anymore. "We all found weapons, and I had my dagger with me. But it wasn't enough. Five against about twenty, we had no chance. There were too many of them; we knew that we are going to die." She gulped, the memory of metal clicking creeping into her mind. "But my people told me to escape while I can, they'll hold them back. I was so stupid; I didn't stay with them. Sometime later I collapsed next to a village. A man found me and took me to his home. He and his family treated me so well...They had a daughter, a little girl. On my better days, we played together. But then the soldiers with black armour came back and killed everyone in the village. The little girl died before my own eyes. She screamed my name, but I couldn't help. I was still so weak. Somehow I ended up in the capital. As soon as I recovered, I travelled to my aunt. She has powers, just like I do now. Healing, water magic, illusion. She's...my father's older sister — a magician. My father never wanted me to learn from her, but I needed it. I knew if I'm at least able to heal other people and my wounds, I become less weak. But my powers are not enough. The soldiers are coming back every time I stay at one place for too long."

"That's why you wanted to leave Arendelle." Cass nodded, and Elsa sighed. She doesn't want to know what would have happened if Cassandra stayed for longer. She might not know everything about her yet, but from what she allowed Elsa to see, she's not the person she thinks she is. "Ohh, Cass...You can call yourself a monster as many time as you wish. But I know you are a good person. And I'll never judge you for something that wasn't your fault."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it peeps, no more backstory. Get ready to meet Cass' dad.


	11. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Anna finally have a chance to meet the people Cassandra talked so much about. Someone's kind, and someone's an attention whore. Elsa receives another letter. A good one this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend: I love Frozen 2, I think it's even better than the first one! Do you want to go to the cinema and watch it with me again?  
> Me: marry me
> 
> As always, I'm gay for comments.

The Ovrilonian Empire. Probably not the nicest place. Thick blankets of snow cover the land through almost all of the year, and the people are tall, intimidating, hopeless and poor. Winter here is harsh. After the warm, dry summer is gone, there's no escape of the heavy snowing until the middle or sometimes the end of spring. Some places are colder than others, making it even harder to survive for those who are not royalties, nobles or aristocrats. Without any title, there's nothing but suffering for the commoners. Farming is not an option anymore with the lack of necessary materials, tools and workers. In order to save their families, both men and women join the Ovrilonian army, to provide them with just enough food and money to survive on this cursed land.

Wulfacar Reeve. The King of Ovrilon, who's just as cursed as the land he rules. Throwing parties and living like a good, while everyone else is suffering is all he knows and everything he does. He might be Cassandra's father, but their personalities are nothing alike. The widowed man is like a snake. Manipulative and evil. Don't let him fool you! He's the devil in disguise of a tall, yet slender and weak man's body. Day by day, his body fails him even more. But despite his decreasing health, the devil inside him is only getting stronger.

And then there's Zander Reeve. A good-looking, strong gentleman in his late thirties. Born as a prince, he received the best education while Ovrilon was in its golden age. Later on, he became a soldier, a true leader of his army. He's charming and funny, yet strict when in need of seriousness. Dedicated to his job, he never got married or had kids, even though he has always been the ladies' favourite. But of course, Cassandra keeps telling him that it's never late for true love.

And what these two men have to do with each other? The answer is quite easy. As occasional it might be, they are now in the same room, waiting for the guests to arrive.

Sighing, Zander looked at the clock on the wall. It was around five in the afternoon. The sun has already decided to retire for the evening, and the air is getting colder with each passing moment. "They are late." The king said, grinding his teeth together.

 _Impatient fool._ Zander thought. "Patience, Wulfacar. They're travelling from another kingdom, not from the neighbourhood."

"I have much better things to do than wait for-" Before he could finish his sentence, the door opened, and the two men turned their head to its direction. Elsa, Anna and Cassandra stepped in, the two sisters looking at the beautifully decorated room in awe. Wulfacar's lips turned into a smile, but his daughter could see the acting behind his mask. "Ahh, Cordelia! I see you brought friends." Cass groaned, her anger gathering only by the sight of her father. She brought a comforting hand to Elsa's back, giving her a quick reassuring touch. The widowed man rose from his seat, making his way towards the three women. "It's a pleasure to meet such beautiful ladies! My name is Wulfacar Reeve, King of this land."

With a grin, he reached for the blonde woman's hand, intending to press a kiss on it, but then just when he was about to touch it, the other man in the room showed up and stepped between him and Elsa. "Name's Zander. Nice to meet you." He smiled and offered his hand to the young monarch. Annoyed, Wulfacar groaned.

The corners of her lips turning upwards, Elsa took his hand gave it a friendly shake, surprised by the softness of his touch. "I'm Elsa, and this is my sister, Anna."

Stepping beside her sister, the redhead looked at the general with sparkling eyes. "Are you Cassandra's uncle?"

The man laughed, her gaze on his niece as he smiled at her. "Yeah. I hope you only heard good things about me."

"Ahem." Wulfacar coughed, almost begging for attention. _I am the lord of this castle! Everyone should pay attention to me, and not to Zander!_ "If you finished talking about this... _nonsense_ , Cordelia and I have a meeting to attend."

Her hand turning into a fist, Cassandra glared at her father. "You know I hate that name, Wulfacar."

"It's father to you." He whispered in a displeased tone. Even though his voice was low, everyone in the room could hear it. Elsa wasn't sure anymore. Maybe coming here was not a good idea.

Cass didn't say anything, but in her head, she had already punched him in the face the moment he opened his filthy mouth. Clearing his throat, Zander put a hand on his brother-in-law's shoulder. "Wulfacar, I don't think that's a good idea. Cassandra is probably tired; she needs rest, not a meeting."

"You are saying that her physical condition is more important than the preparations for the war?" He let out a throaty laugh. "Ohh, Zander, that's why I'm the king and _not you_!" He continued to laugh. Everyone in the room remained quiet, except for him. "Now, come on, kid. The nobles are already waiting." He made his way to the door and left without any further words. Cassandra exchanged a quick, helpless glance with Elsa. She was so desperate to spend time with her girlfriend, but she knew that this idiot would do anything to separate her from the guests.

With a sigh, she stepped into the hallway, leaving the sisters and her uncle alone. "If you are wondering" Zander gulped. "yes, he's always like that. Sometimes even worse. I'm surprised Cass hasn't choked him yet."

Anna chuckled. "So Cass was right, he's really an idiot."

"He is." With a smile, he clapped his hands. "But enough of Wulfacar, let me show you around a little."

The two girls gladly accepted the soldier's offer. He took them to almost all the rooms in the castle. They shared many laughs and admired the unique beauty of each piece of the nearly magical place. Even though Ovrilon is a poor country, the castle is luxurious and at least twice as big as their home in Arendelle. About an hour passed, and this one is their last destination, a room filled with paintings.

Elsa walked around the room, examining everything she can see, while Anna was talking with Zander a few steps behind her. Two particular paintings caught her attention. One of them seemed to represent a certain warrior princess in her armour, holding a sword as she's gazing into the distance. Next to it, the other one shows a man, a woman and a little raven-haired girl, who seemed like their daughter. This castle holds so much sadness, and despite that, the people in the painting seem...happy.

Zander saw the blonde looking at the painting and approached her. "I see you found it." Elsa turned her attention to him and smiled. He pointed at the little girl. "This is Cassandra. I believe she was around six years old at that time." He moved his hand to the man. "That's Wulfacar. He had a bit more muscle on him during these days. Now he's just a lazy asshole who's only good at entertaining himself." And finally, with a sigh, he gestured at the woman. "And that's Cassandra's mother." He gulped. Zara seemed like a beautiful, and independent woman, almost like Cassandra's twin. She was probably smaller, but her grey eyes radiated kindness and motherly nature.

"You really miss her," Elsa whispered softly.

"We all do. Losing her was one of the hardest things in our lives. But Cassandra got the worst of it."

They all jumped when the door suddenly opened, and a servant rushed in. She had worry showing upon her face as she rushed closer to the three royals. "Your majesties!" She panted breathlessly, then stopped to bow. "Queen Elsa?"

"That's me." The blonde said.

The servant chuckled. "Phew, thank goodness! I've been searching for you for ages!" Elsa raised an elegant eyebrow. "You must come with me, princess Cassandra's orders."

What could Cassandra want from her now? And isn't she supposed to be at a meeting? "Alright, lead the way." She nodded and followed the maid.

The servant led her to a room with a grand, beautifully carved entrance. She opened the door for her and let her inside. The room was even bigger than Elsa imagined. It had an enormous bed, a huge closet, a desk, very detailed decorations and even more. Elsa found herself speechless. _This is much better than my own room._

The servant coughed, and Elsa almost jumped, a chill running down on her spine at the sudden sound. "The princess said that this room shall be yours while you're staying in th castle. All of your belongings are already here. Your sister's room is at the other end of the hallway if you wish to find her." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a letter. She offered it to Elsa. "This is from her majesty, princess Cassandra." The blonde took the piece of paper with uncertain hands.

Elsa's gaze wandered to the servant. She seemed like a nice yet anxious person. "What's your name?" She asked, voice gentle.

"M-my name? I-" The maid stuttered, and the Queen could almost hear her heart hammering in her chest. "I didn't read the letter. I swear!"

Having no idea what's going on, the blonde gave her a questioning look. "What are you talking about?"

"Y-you don't want to yell at me?" Elsa shook her head. Why would she do that? "I'm sorry, it's just that the king is always so rude to the other workers and me since princess Cassandra taught us how to read."

"That's very nice of her." The blonde smiled.

"The princess is a very kind woman! She always treats us so well! A-and my name is Vera."

"Well, thank you, Vera. I won't hold you back for any longer. You can go now." Before she unfolded the letter, the maid left the room with a bow. Elsa immediately began to smile when she saw how beautiful Cassandra's handwriting is, the smell of her perfume lingering on the people, tickling the blonde's nose.

_My Dear Queen,_  
_By the time you're reading this letter, I'm already arguing with my father about the slightest thing. But it doesn't matter now._

_Before we arrived in Ovrilon, an idea came to my mind. My darling Snowflake, I'm ashamed to admit, but we never had a date together. Like a real couple, I mean. And besides, I'd love to spend more time with you. I wish to show you the hidden magic of this place. There's a maze in the castle's garden. I'll be waiting for you there by nine._

_We barley parted, but I'm already yearning to kiss your lips and to hold you close again. The meeting has begun, and I should be focusing on what the people say, yet you are the only thing that comes to my mind, my beautiful Elsa. What are you doing to me? Not like I'm complaining, but you are truly wonderful, you know that?_

_I miss you,_  
_Cass_

Biting her lip as she blushed, Elsa wondered. What on earth Cassandra's planning for her? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me because it's short. Praise me because of what's going to happen next. 
> 
> Fun fact number four(?): Cass's birthday is on the 31st of October.


	12. A lover's touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Cassandra finally have their first date, and then take their relationship to the next level. Smut warning!
> 
> Edit: I made the smut part a bit fancier by adding a few new words. It's the same stuff, but a bit more detailed. I didn't like the way it was before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, as you've read before, it's smut. I mean, not all of it, just the most part. I feel ashamed. Very ashamed.

Stars appeared on the dark sky and the moon illuminated the freezing ground of Ovrilon. Most of the people retired for the evening as the clock's hour hand turned nine. Only a fool would stay out in the cold at this late hour. But of course, the cold never bothered Elsa, and her date with Cassandra is just about to begin.

She left her footprints in the fresh layer of snow as she searched for the maze inside the garden with uncertain steps. A shiver went through her body as the cold air hit the bare skin on her shoulder. Maybe Cassandra was right; it's much colder here than in Arendelle. And even though physically being cold is unknown for the Snow Queen, she can't help but let the goosebumps spread on her skin, as the winter breeze continues to caress her gently.

With great luck, she managed to find the maze within a short time. But Cassandra was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps she's inside, already waiting for her to find her. It's just a regular maze, nothing else. She can find her beloved with ease and soon, she'll be able to enjoy her loving company and generous hospitality. Or at least that's what she thought. A challenge without obstacles is no fun.

Pushing her fears aside, she made her way inside the maze. The first steps were slow and unsure. She almost didn't notice the temperature increase to a more pleasant warmth. As she adventures further, the snow disappeared under her feet, replaced by a mesmerising stone path. Without thinking, Elsa took each turn after another. Some ways led her to a dead-end, while others just made her feel lost. It was a waste of time with no escape. The walls of the maze are too high, and whenever she tries to turn back, it only leads her back. She wouldn't be surprised if Cassandra is playing a game with her. Elsa knows that the warrior has magical powers. Could it be that the maze is magical too?

She was about to give up when the heavenly sight of Cassandra's back calmed her little heart. The princess buried a hand in her raven hair, pushing a stray lock behind her ear. Elsa chuckled, feeling relieved, but it seemed like Cass hasn't noticed her. Maybe she's too deep in her thoughts, daydreaming about something. The Queen made her way towards her, and when she tried to place her hand on her shoulder, Cassandra's body faded into nothing but her lingering memory.

Elsa gasped, unsure of what happened. Was it something she did? Oh God, is she hurt Cassandra by accident, her heart and mind will break into million pieces! No, Cass can't die from a simple touch! "Hey, Snowflake. I see you found the maze." Elsa jumped. She heard Cassandra's voice from behind. Or was it just her mind playing games? Is she going insane? Probably not. She turned around, and there was Cass with a huge smile on her face. Elsa chuckled in relief and made her way to the princess. "Sorry for scaring you, dear. I didn't mean to." Without thinking, the blonde only came dangerously close. "But you were so quiet; I had no chance to explain what's-" When Elsa tried to wrap her arms around Cass and embrace her, the princess disappeared again. Panic began to rise in her chest, but to her surprise, the warrior appeared once again from a different path. "Please, let me finish." The Cassandra _thing_ gulped. "I am just an illusion, just like those two before me. If you touch me, I will disappear."

"So...basically you just look and act like her?" Elsa awkwardly rubbed her arm as she asked.

The illusion laughed. "No, silly! It's a bit hard to explain, and maybe you misunderstood me, but there's no such thing as _just an illusion_. The person you are seeing is the real Cassandra, even though I'm not physically here with you. So you are not chatting with a thing, you are talking to me. This whole thing's kind of like making a bunch of me with my mind. I can see and control all my movements, but I'm unable to feel my surroundings. Now, please be so kind and hurry up a little bit, because seeing like three dozen things at once is making me kinda dizzy." They both laughed. Elsa wanted to touch Cass so badly, but she knew that's not possible right now. "You'd only get lost, so I'll lead you to the real me. But only with one condition." The illusion of Cass stepped closer, her body almost touching Elsa's. She leaned in, and the blonde could almost feel the memory of her hot breath on her skin. "Chase me." She pressed her lips to Elsa's forehead and faded away into the darkness.

Frozen to her place, Elsa needed a moment to process the information. So Cass wants the blonde to chase her. That's quite surprising from her. "Are you not coming?" Another illusion came to sight, her eyes shining with hope. Elsa nodded and followed her.

Cass picked up the pace and took a turn. When Elsa reached the same corner, she walked through the illusion, only to follow another one. Each Cassandra rushed faster than the other ones before, until both they and Elsa were running like a predator chases them.

The blonde's breath came in short pants as she ran. It's been minutes since the chase began, and the hope of reaching the end is becoming more like a dream. Just when she was expecting to rush through another illusion, she took one last turn, and she felt a hot body press against her, crashing together like two hostile armies in a battle.

Cassandra laughed and picked Elsa up, spinning her around a few times that made the Queen smile in joy. "Ohh, you are so cute!" She put the smaller woman down and pressed a peck to her lips. As usual, Cass was wearing a dark vest, paired with a grey shirt underneath. "Sorry for all the illusion stuff, but I just couldn't help it."

"It's okay." Elsa reached for Cass' cheek and gently brushed her hand along it. Then she looked past the warrior's shoulder. "What is this place?" It seemed...magical. While it was snowing outside the maze, it was warm inside with various flowers blossoming on the ground. There was also a table and two chairs in the middle, and a pond with the moon's reflection in it.

"I-..." The warrior blushed. "I-It's something like a secret getaway to me. I know it seems like a garden, but that's because it is a garden." Elsa let out a short laugh. "Except that it's magical. Like the actual magic, I mean. Remember, when I mentioned that my powers could be quite destructive?" The blonde nodded. "Well, in this place, my magic can't harm anything or anyone. But of course, that doesn't mean you can't get injured if I'm not careful. I can set the flowers on fire, but it doesn't hurt them like any other plants." Cassandra gulped and lowered her gaze to the ground, her behaviour turning into sudden sheepishness. "I know that it might be not the best date idea, but this place is very special to me." She took the Queen's hand and gently caressed her with her thumb. "I never showed it to anyone before."

Standing on her toes, Elsa pressed a small kiss to Cass' cheek. "Thank you." They both blushed.

Cassandra led Elsa to a small table. She pulled out the chair for her, and the blonde sat down, thanking her again. "Don't think I forgot, but..." The older woman took a seat next to the Queen. "I was supposed to teach you how to have more control over your powers." She reached for a tray on the table, and her gentle hands picked up the lid, revealing a plate and two forks. Elsa's mouth began to water. It was a generous slice of chocolate cake. "Maybe we could start our lessons tomorrow?" She took the plate and the fork in her hand. She scooped some of the cake onto it, before offering the bite to Elsa's kissable lips. The Queen's thoughts retreated at the act, unable to process any information. Is she...trying to feed her? "Well?" The blonde gulped and felt the heat run across her cheeks, blushing from her chest to the tip of her ears. "I thought you liked chocolate cake."

"I-I-I d-do." She stuttered with her gaze fixed on Cassandra's growing smirk.

"Then open your pretty mouth, my dear. Let me spoil you at least for a little while." Unable to form words, Elsa sheepishly parted her lips, welcoming the sweet taste of the extravagant cake. It's been days since their first kiss finally happened, and Cass always looked at Elsa with such admiration and love. But now, it seemed different. Could it be...something more? They haven't done anything else beside kissing and a few feather touches. Well, except for that one heated make out session in Cass' cabin.

With such intensity in her eyes, Cassandra put the fork on the plate and leaned closer to the blonde. She ran her thumb across Elsa's lower lip, clearing away a dollop of cream before bringing it to her own lips. While maintaining eye contact, she licked the cream off. Elsa tried to speak, but her mind went completely blank, and then there's that unfamiliar ache between her legs. She closed her thighs tightly, hoping the feeling might go away. But with Cassandra being so close, yet not close enough, it's impossible to resist the yearning in her body. She was wondering if Cassandra's feeling it too.

Stumbling, Elsa reached for her own fork and mirroring her girlfriend's actions as she offered a bite to her. With laughter in her eyes, Cass leaned forward and closed her mouth around the fork. They continued feeding each other — one bite for Elsa, and then one for Cassandra. The two women finished the dessert slowly, savouring the taste and the moment.

"I have one more surprise for you," Cassandra said with a twinkle in her eyes. The blonde wondered what she has for her. "Many people have pets: dogs, cats, whatever. Even I do." Somehow that managed to surprise Elsa, and she let out an 'ohh'. Cass smiled back at her, a gentle hand moving to rest on the Queen's knee, making her blush deeply. "I mean, she's not really a pet, our relationship is more like...animal and human friendship. I do not own her. She's free to come and go anytime. But enough of me babbling, let me introduce you to Hecate." She gestured towards the garden's entrance.

A big cat looking thing showed up from behind the hedge, moving slowly and gracefully like a royalty. With it's piercing gaze locked with Elsa's, the black panther walked to the table, only to stop and sit down at Cassandra's leg. It didn't show any sign of hostility towards the two women, but Elsa couldn't help feeling afraid by the predator's presence. Cass reached down to brush her hand against the panther's head, her fingers buried in its thick fur. "No need to be scared." She whispered, her voice low and husky. It made Elsa shiver. "She's just an oversized kitten." The panther began making something like a purring sound as she rubbed her cheek against Cass' legs. "See? You can pet her, Hecate is a softie."

"She's like you," Elsa whispered. She didn't mean to say it out loud, but what done is done, no turning back from here.

Cass chuckled, looking into Elsa's blue orbs. "What do you mean?"

"Y-you're..." She gulped, and lowered her attention to the panther, bringing her hand to Hecate's head to caress her soft fur. "When I first saw you, I was scared. You looked so tough and intimidating. But then as we spent more time together, I realised that a gentle, caring person is hidden behind the mask. Maybe I still don't know everything about you, but now whenever I look at you, I don't see what I did before. Regardless of what everyone else might say, you are a good person, Cassandra, even if you don't believe it." Hecate headbutted Elsa's knee, and the blonde looked up to see Cass smiling at her with nothing but love shining in her eyes.

Cassandra wasn't right. This date is perfect.

* * *

Their quiet steps echoed through the grand hallways of the Ovrilonian castle. The two women passed Elsa's room minutes ago. With their fingers interlocked, Cassandra led Elsa to her own bedroom. She opened the door and let the blonde woman go inside first. With just a snap of her finger, the warrior lighted every candle in the room. Drunk from the sight of the Queen's clothed body, Cass gave herself a moment, to admire Elsa's assets from her platinum blonde braid to her slender legs. Elsa seemed to be unbothered. Maybe because she's afraid of what's going to happen next. Her eyes wandered around Cass' bedroom, keeping herself distracted. She thought her guest room was big, but this one is even grander. She could fit three bedrooms and a salon in there with no trouble.

She didn't even realise when Cass slowly walked behind her, like a panther stalking its prey. Elsa jumped a little when she felt their bodies being pressed together. The warrior's hand slid around her waist lovingly, and if that wasn't enough, she felt a hot breath caressing her neck, then the tender brush of lips, burning as they make contact with her bare skin.

After just a few delicate touches of her warm lips, Elsa tilted her head, giving Cass better access. She let herself close her eyes, enjoying the physical affection she's receiving. Now there is only one desire, one wish, and they both know it's just a matter of time before it happens. A hand moves to caress her abdomen as the kisses become harder and more urgent. Another wave of arousal runs through Elsa's body as now Cassandra's hand is making way towards her heavily moving chest. She let out a beautiful moan when Cass bit into her flesh, her sharp teeth making contact with her skin. Elsa lost all rational thought; she was just consumed at the idea of Cassandra and her showing their ever-growing love for each other.

" _Cass_..." She moaned her name, as gentle hands touched her clothed breasts, giving them a light squeeze. "I-I've never..."

The warrior stopped all of her ministrations. She released Elsa from her embrace and took a step back. Elsa turned around to see her grey orbs dark with lust. Her eyes reminded Elsa of ashes and smoke blowing in the wind coming from a fire that burned everything to the ground. They were intense, coming from that fire that burned deep within her soul. If she looked closer, like she was just now, she could see the swirls of glittering black and tinges of blue at the edges. There's no doubt: Cassandra's eyes are beautiful. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't know. Of course you haven't..." She rubbed her arm. "I mean...do you want to?"

Elsa closed the remaining distance between them and pressed her lips against hers in a chaste kiss. When she pulled back, she could feel Cassandra's shaky breath on her skin. " _Yes_." She whispered in a low, lustful tone.

"Then let's move to the bed, shall we? And then we'll see what happens." She asked, and Elsa nodded. With slightly trembling legs, they both made their way to their side of the bed. Elsa sat down on the edge and took her shoes off, while Cassandra decided to kick her black ankle boots to somewhere less important. Laying down on Cass' plush bed, they faced each other. A blush spread across Elsa's cheek when Cassandra placed a hand on her lower back. She could almost feel her warmth through her dress, her intoxicating scent driving her crazy like a drug. Cass pulled Elsa closer, pressing their bodies together. "We don't have to do this, Elsa." The moment she didn't call her by her nickname, Elsa knew that Cassandra is serious. "If you want me to stop, just say it, and I'll stop." When she leaned in to kiss her, Elsa couldn't move even if she tried, like Cassandra's irresistible mouth have frozen her mind in the best possible way. Their lips fitted perfectly — as if they were meant for each other. Moving against each other, feeling each other.

Elsa couldn't take it anymore. The heat growing inside her cold body is just too much. She slid her quivering hand down between the valley of Cassandra's breasts until she reached the hem of her shirt. She slipped her fingers underneath the grey fabric, her pads gently tracing the warrior's abs. Cass groaned, but it wasn't enough for Elsa. She yearned for her warm skin against hers, and more of her delightful sounds. But most importantly, she needed more.

With her hand firmly pressed against Elsa's back, Cassandra had other plans. With almost burning fingers, she caressed her clothed skin, as if she's afraid a heavier touch would break the magic. Her hands were all over the blonde's body, finding a home on her perfectly shaped butt. She gave it a hearty squeeze, and Elsa whimpered in pleasure when she felt Cass' leg between her own. She pressed her thigh to where no man or woman has ever touched the Queen before. Elsa couldn't help but moan into the kiss when their body parts rubbed together with slow motions. She bucked her hips against Cassandra's thigh, searching for more friction and that sweet, sweet release.

Until now, Elsa was sure she would never dance. But now, her tongue waltzed with the other girl's tongue, delicious, and firm. Just one more touch and it was over. They were already out of breath, their heads dizzy when Cassandra pulls back, and before Elsa could realise it, she flips them over, so now the blonde is straddling her. All they can do now is pant, greedy for air. Thoughts raced with lust as she relaxed back into the pile of pillows under her head. Cass slips her hand under Elsa's dress, her fingertips tracing the skin of her milky thighs. She grabs the Queen's gown, and pulls it over her head, revealing her flawless body.

Her shyness taking over, Elsa tried to cover herself with her bare hands. Cassandra never understood why the younger woman is so hard on her body image. In the warrior's eyes, she is the most beautiful creature in the entire world, and the moment she revealed herself, Cass' heart skipped multiple beats at once. "Don't hide yourself from me, darling." She gulped at the heavenly sight. Cass wished to ravish her here and now, but she knew that she must take things slow for Elsa's sake. "I don't even know what to say, Elsa. You make me speechless." The warrior propped herself up, so now she was in a sitting position. She pressed a small butterfly kiss to her girlfriend's lips, making her blush even harder. "You are perfect here." And now she pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. "And here." Then to her chin. "And here." To her pale neck. "And here." To her milky shoulder. "And here as well." To her collarbone. "You are perfect everywhere, darling — _my beautiful Elsa_."

The Snow Queen lowered her hands, relaxing in Cassandra's arms. For the first time in forever, she truly feels beautiful. She knew she should be feeling nervous or even scared. But Cassandra had always taken such great care of her, protecting her from any harm, even if that would cost her life. Gentle hands laid Elsa down on the bed; Cass is the one on top now. While Elsa was only in a single piece of underwear, Cass was towering above her, still fully clothed. The blonde squirmed under the warrior and placed her hand on the other woman's chest, trembling hands brushing over her hard nipples, making the goosebumps break out on her skin. "Too many clothes," Elsa whispered, yearning in her voice. Cassandra understood. She unbuttoned her vest and threw it away. Elsa's slender fingers traced over her abdomen, seeking for the buttons of her shirt. Shaking with anticipation, the Queen undressed the warrior. She let her hands brush against her tight muscles, enjoying the way they feel under her fingertips. Within a moment, all of Cassandra's clothes were gone, and Elsa needed to stop to breathe.

If Elsa is beautiful, then Cassandra is a fallen angel, perfect in her own way. Her breasts are somewhat larger and her skin a bit darker than Elsa's. Her body is covered with scars here and there, but the memory of each battle only makes her more attractive. Her muscles are shapely, yet not too tight. Thick, raven lock barely long enough to cover her shoulders. Elsa's brain is on fire, and she can no longer think; she's her angel, her angel with fingertips of flame.

And now, she's above Elsa again. Pressing her lips against hers, she moved downwards to leave a trail of wet kisses on the Queen's body. She stopped at her bosom, giving a small lick to a nipple with the tip of her burning tongue. Elsa shivered. Closing her mouth around the hardening bud, Cass gave it a light suck, and Elsa let out a yelp in response. With her hand, she gave a similar treatment to her other boob, rolling the perky nipple between her finger, a new wave of arousal flowing through Elsa's body, building up in her needy core. A few flicks of her tongue and Cass switched position, moving to the other breast to do the same.

Elsa gripped the sheets under her hand, aching for more. None of them noticed it or maybe just didn't care, but as soon as Cass slid lower on her body, magic began to flow from Elsa's fingers, and the bed is already covered in frost. The warrior gave a long lick to the blonde's abdomen and showered it with a path of light, burning kisses. Her eyes fixed on Elsa's underwear; she noticed a large, wet patch on it. Elsa's arousal must be dripping by now. With rushing hands, she pulled the fabric off and tossed it aside.

There laid her target. Wet, mouth-watering and musky. She spread Elsa's legs and pressed her face a bit closer, inhaling her sweet scent. She must be going crazy. The smell her core is giving off almost seemed intoxicating, making her mind go blank with need. She could just dive in and make Elsa scream her name until the sun is shining through the windows of her room. But no, not yet. She could enjoy the moment and tease her girlfriend for a little while until she's mindless, only focused on pleasure. Yes, that's more fun.

She looked up with half-lidded eyes to see Elsa biting her lip, her chest rising and falling with a quick rhythm. Smirking with mischief, she lowered her head to Elsa's inner thigh and gave it a soft kiss. The Queen whimpered, her core aching with nothing but pure need. She wanted more, but Cassandra is not giving it to her. Not yet, at least. Elsa felt ragged, got breaths and a tender brush of lips as the warrior's mouth made contact with her sensitive skin. She continued to lick and kiss her thigh, her teeth biting into her soft flesh when Elsa was squirming too much. She's dangerously close, yet not close enough to where Elsa needs her. And even though Cass' own cunt is dripping with desire, she must fight the urge and continue her sweet, loving torture.

Cassandra could hear her own heartbeat when she moved her lips to Elsa's other thigh. She continued to kiss, lick and bite her, until the Queen was too desperate and put a hand on Cassandra's head, guiding her to her prize. Her gaze lingered at her womanhood for a moment, eyeing her wet, blonde curls. She brushed her lips against her folds, hot breath caressing her entrance. Elsa bit her lip, waiting for the pleasure to come and take her to entirely new places. Her yearning should soon be over, and she could almost feel Cassandra's mouth on her. She'll be the first one to do this to her, and hopefully the last. It has to be her, the person who's so good to the Queen of Arendelle.

Giggling, Cass pressed a kiss to her outer labia, making Elsa release a needy whimper. She was there, but not right there where her lover needs her. "Cassandra..." Elsa moaned her name. " _Please!_ " This is too much. All the teasing set her arousal to a new, higher level. She can't take it any longer, and if Cassandra doesn't give it to her soon, she might start to cry.

But Cass had her fun. As cruel as her acts might have been, it's time to come to an end. She licked her mouth at the sight of Elsa's glistening nether lips. The Queen whined, and Cass watched as a drop of her juices dripped down onto the most delicate silks underneath her body.

No more teasing, no more begging. The warrior cupped the back of the Queen's knees and placed them over her shoulders. One last deep breath of her scent and Cassandra gave Elsa's innocent pussy a long, slow lick, parting her folds. Elsa cried out at the sudden, unknown contact. She arched her back as the first wave of pleasure went through her body, and moaned when Cass gave her another lick. All her worries faded away as her body ached for more, more, and more. She looked down to see Cassandra's lustful eyes stare back at her, eating her out with more pressure when she tangled her fingers in her hair. The room became filled with her soft moans, shivering as the Ovrilonian's flat tongue pressed against her again and again. This whole thing wasn't what Elsa imagined. She thought every women's first time must hurt. _But this_... She needed more, and Cassandra gladly gave it to her.

She sucked on her swollen clitoris, and Elsa bucked against her mouth, searching for more pleasure. Elsa squeezed her eyes shut, her chest and face red to the tip of her ears. The cold never bothered her, neither the heat, but now everything felt so hot around her. Her skin shined with sweat, making her glow in the candlelight.

Seeking her own release, Cass slid a hand down her body, a finger pressing against her clit. She rubbed the nub in small circles, making herself growl and moan into Elsa's mound, her voice vibrating through her flesh. She wanted to hear more of her lover's beautiful sounds. The next time she pressed her tongue against her clit, she closed her mouth around the small bud and sucked it gently.

It's hard to hold back, to make the moment last as Elsa feels the knot becoming tighter in her stomach. Cass could sense it too. Elsa dug her nails into her lover's scalp, her hips bucking wilder against that amazing tongue as she moaned louder, her voice echoing through the room. She didn't care if someone could hear her blissful cries. "C-Cass!" This time she almost screamed her name, her legs trembling around her head as the princess worked on her faster. "S-something's ha-ha-happening!"

The warrior looked up from between Elsa's legs. Her eyes told her that she must let it go and don't fight against her long-awaited release. Cassandra was close too. With her remaining strength, she circled her fingers faster, and sucked on Elsa's clit harder, making the blonde cry out in pleasure. Just a few more licks, a little bit of sucking...

And then Elsa exploded.

After years of living without pleasure, the knot inside her finally snapped. She arched her back and screamed, her clit throbbing between Cassandra's lips as she came. Her eyes rolled into the back of her skull, and her ragged breaths came in short pants. Cass followed soon after her, moaning and bucking into her hand. She gave Elsa a few kitten licks until the waves of her orgasm slowly calmed down.

Their bodies slick with sweat, the exhausted Cassandra crawled next to Elsa and collapsed on the bed. She dried the no longer frozen sheets with her magic and pulled it over their hot bodies. She turned her attention to her lover, only to see her trembling with her eyes closed. Maybe she had fallen asleep. Smiling to herself, Cass reached out with her quivering hand to brush her fingers against Elsa's cheek. To her surprise, Elsa rolled over, so they are facing each other again. "Hey." She whispered, her lips turning into a tired smile.

"Hi. Enjoyed yourself?" Elsa nodded sheepishly and snuggled closer to her girlfriend. Cassandra chuckled and wrapped her arms around Elsa, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. They looked into each other's eyes lovingly, until Elsa closed her orbs after a few slow blinks. The Queen was asleep in no time, and Cass took a few moments to admire her sleeping beauty before she drifted to sleep as well.

Maybe they haven't said it yet, but it was no longer a question. They are in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs* so umm... *blushes*  
> We did it, folks! It's been more than a year since my first and last time writing smut, but I hope it was at least acceptable. I plan on writing more, but now I'll just go and hide under my blanket until I decide to write the next chapter. This one is kinda a long, and only the smut part took me two whole days, because I chickened out every five minutes. But still, I hope you enjoyed it! See you at the next chapter! 
> 
> *whispers* and don't forget to give me a comment!


	13. The past haunts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Cassandra's feelings are blossoming. Someone's keeping a big secret, Zander knows how to help and her visions are starting to trouble Cassandra. A meeting goes wrong. 
> 
> Blood, homophobia and violence warning!

The sun blooms on the horizon, golden petals stretching ever outwards into the vibrant blue skies of Ovrilon, radiating hope, the beginning of a new day. Shining through the windows, a ray of playful sunshine pressed its lips against Cassandra's temple, waking the warrior up. Her orbs greet the dayshine, her heart flutters as she turns her attention to the woman in her arms. _Beautiful and bare_. She is sleeping soundly as her chest rise and fall with every breath she takes. Cassandra smiles at the sight. Pressing a tender kiss to Elsa's forehead, the Queen shifted as she inhaled a deep breath. She blinks, closes her eyes, and blink again.

The smile of Cassandra welcomes her, and suddenly Elsa's feeling butterflies in her stomach. It took her a moment to realise that they are both naked as the day they born. Her heart hammered against her chest, remembering the activities of last night. Lips tingling from the memory of Cassandra's lips against hers, she shuddered. What they did felt so strange yet natural. Like it was meant to be. Elsa never let anyone so close to her. Cassandra came in and rocked her world. It's incredible how she warmed up withing such a short time.

Speaking of warming up, Elsa couldn't help but feel the high temperature of Cassandra's body pressed against her skin. She's not the kind of person Elsa fantasised about. She dreamed of someone who would just leave her be or treat her like she's worth nothing. She never thought about receiving compliments, soft kisses, loving smiles and those strong arms wrapping around her at night, keeping her safe. Cassandra is her dashing knight with shining armour. Elsa gained enough courage to look up into Cass' sparkling eyes and blushed. "Good morning."

"Morning, beautiful." She said with her fingers gently reaching for Elsa's cheek, caressing her rosy skin. Sighing, she pulled the blonde a bit tighter to her body. "I wish we could wake up like this every morning. You know, with you by my side." Her facial expression turned into a wicked smile as she brushed a lock of platinum blonde hair behind Elsa's ear. "Preferably naked." The Queen giggled and buried her face in the crook of Cass' neck, crimson colouring her cheeks. "Just...us." She finished with a whisper.

"I'd like that too." Said Elsa against the princess' neck, her cold breath gently caressing her skin.

"Sometimes, when I have too much time to think, I wonder what it would feel like to have a home."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked, curiosity in her smooth voice. She's living in an enormous, beautiful castle. Then why she wishes for a home?

Cass sighed and swallowed painfully. All of her violent and lonely memories suddenly darkening her heart and mind. "I've spent most of my life travelling, and I know, from the things I've told you might think I enjoy the rush." She put a gentle hand on Elsa's head, fingers lightly playing with her blonde hair. "But no, I don't think I ever did. It wasn't my choice, you know? It wasn't me who wanted to leave my country for eight years, find myself on a battlefield and leave again, just to come back and clean up my father's mess. All the studying and mastering everything I could was fun, but at the end of the day, all I could think of is home. My heart yearned for stability as I grew older."

Somewhere, Elsa could understand Cassandra's longing. They were both so alone for more than they should've been and it shows. Cass seems tough and brave. But inside, she's just as vulnerable as everyone else, or even more sensitive. Her only escape from the pain we're books, they still are. Being surrounded by people, tutors, relatives and soldiers, she always felt misunderstood by the world and quite lonely. Elsa only had her parents after the accident with Anna, but she spent just as much time alone as Cass. One can still feel lonely, even if they are physically with other people. It's like being the only planet in a universe full of stars.

But now, they have each other. And love is the only thing that can heal two broken hearts.

Elsa pulled back a little, letting Cassandra admire her beautiful eyes. They are like fire in water, passion in ice, so full of life yet so uncertain. They might look cold, which is not surprising, but the hottest fires always burn blue. The icy blueness generated a feeling like Cassandra was being pulled into a lake of frozen emotions. But Cassandra is fire. Elsa is ice and snow. Fire can melt both, just like a burning love is able to soften a frozen heart.

Cupping the raven-haired woman's cheek, Elsa leaned closer to her and pressed a tender kiss to her lips. "Don't give up on your dreams just yet. You can still have what you want." She whispered, cold breath making the warrior's mouth tingle.

Their gazes locked, Cassandra smiled. Elsa being with her...it means everything. She wished just to freeze this moment, and stay like this forever. "With you, my darling Snowflake, I believe that nothing is impossible."

Elsa didn't know what to say. She slightly opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. She's speechless. That was probably the most romantic thing she ever heard in her entire life. Cassandra's like one of those heroes from romance novels she read when she was a teenager. But then something came to her mind. A thing that she promised to herself a while ago. "I thought about asking, but somehow never did...why are you calling me 'Snowflake'?" She asked sheepishly.

"Why, the answer is easy. I thought you might know it already." She paused to chuckle when Elsa bit her lip, feeling a bit dumb. "So, every snowflake is unique, perfect in their own way. Just like you are, Elsa. You are different than most people; that's what makes you flawless. And it's also the reason why I'm so fond of you."

The first time Cassandra look upon Elsa's face back in Arendelle, it was not on the perfect features that she dwelled — not the icy blue eyes, nor the pink lips, and not even the light freckles. Instead it was the small blemishes and insecurities that allured her. The way her hands trembled every time she got a bit too close, her stuttering words and the shy smile. That was the moment Cassandra had found the person who was perfectly imperfect for her, even if she didn't know it back then.

Cassandra is not perfect either. But she'd follow Elsa to hell if that would keep her safe. She'd defend her even if the odds were against them. Maybe she's a fool. But she's only a fool for her darling Snowflake. They both thought about the same thing with rapidly beating hearts. Is it time to express how they feel? Are they ready to say those sweet three words? Which one of them is brave enough to do it?

Suddenly, Cass spoke, breaking the idyllic moment. "We should get up. I must attend a meeting soon." That was definitely not what Elsa expected, but she understood. Maybe they are not ready just yet. Sending an illusion to the meeting is, unfortunately, not an option. "I suppose you should go and have breakfast with Zander and Anna." She said and felt Elsa's hand lightly caress her neck. Her cool hands traced the smooth skin there, bringing back memories.

_I felt my mother's soothing hands caress me from my back to my neck. She looked at me with such love that I'm afraid I'll never be able to explain or feel from someone else. "...sleep, my darling, safe and sound. For in this river all is found." Her gentle voice made all my fears go away as it echoed through my room. "In her waters deep and true, lay the answer and a path for you. Dive down deep into her sound, but not too far or you'll be drowned." Mom is so good to me... A few weeks ago, she told me that my grandfather died with tears in her eyes. I don't know what that means, but somehow it makes me sad. I'm also happy. My mom is the Queen of Ovrilon! She was crowned today. I don't know what that means either, but I'm so proud of her. She's so pretty! Her new, queenly attire looks beautiful on her. I wonder if I'll look as good as her when I become the queen._

_"Mom, I miss grandpa," I whispered, my small hands gripping my mother's dress as I interrupted her singing._

_"I know, darling. We all miss him. But even if he's not here, he loves you with all his heart." She smiled weakly. She has the most beautiful smile in the world. I'm so little, but I'd do anything to make my mom happy. "Now, let me continue." She cleared her throat, and I giggled. It sounds so funny when she does that! "Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear, and in her song, all magic flows. But can you brave what you most fear? Can you face what the river knows?" My grandpa used to sing this song to me before he got sick. I wonder what's the meaning behind it. He told me that his mother sang it to him when he was little. Grandpa had such a sweet voice. I wish I could hear it again. "Where the north wind meets the sea, there's a mother full of memory. Come, my darling, homeward bound. When all is lost, then all is found." With her gentle hands, my mom laid me down on my bed. My small body sank back into the mattress, enjoying the soft sheets. Mom laid down next to me and pulled the blanket over us._

_I snuggled closer to her body. She's just as warm as me; it's so lovely. But then I heard the door open, and my father came in. "Zara! What did I tell you?!" He's yelling again! Why he's so loud all the time?! I hate it!_

_"Get out, Wulfacar! You are scaring her!" My mom yelled back as my body began to tremble. It's different from her. She's only yelling when she wants to protect me. Mom is calm and kind; she's not like dad._

_"Leave Cassandra alone! You shouldn't sleep with her all the time! It makes her weak! She can't hide behind her mother's skirt forever!" Maybe he's right. Mom is always there for me. But what can I do?_

_I'm so scared of everything and everyone! But mom...she makes me feel safe and...I don't know! I need my mom! "She's just a kid!"_

_"I don't care about what she's! You are coming to bed. To our bed! And from now, she's sleeping alone!" He stopped yelling and left the room._

_My eyes began to water. Why, dad? Why are you like that? "Mom..." I sobbed. "Does he love me?"_

_My mom sighed sadly and pulled me against herself. "Of course, he loves you. He's just...he's different, you know? But he loves you; I'm sure of that." I rested my head against her chest, but the tears kept flowing like the river around the castle._

_"Then why he's so bad to me?" I asked, still sobbing._

_I heard my mother gulp. I didn't mean to make her sad. "I don't know, sweetie." She whispered, her voice weakening. "I don't know."_

"...Cass?" Elsa's sweet voice brought her back to reality. She blinked a few times, trying to be aware of her surroundings. "Are you okay?"

"Umm...yes. Don't worry; it was just a vision _again_." Again. That's what bothers her. Her visions are becoming quite regular and troublesome lately. She sighed and decided to pay them no attention. "Come on, let's go. The day won't start without us." She pressed one last kiss to Elsa's lips, and they both began their morning routine.

* * *

Elsa wandered the great halls of the Ovrilonian castle as she tried to find the dining room. She managed to enter a few, unknown places, but then she bumped into Vera, the maid from the other day. She giggled when she saw how lost the Queen was and helped her find her destination with ease. She bowed to Elsa, and let her enter the room.

The blonde stepped inside and found herself greeted by Anna and Zander's presence. For the first time, she's the one being late. It's usually Anna who doesn't know when to wake up. "Good morning." She said, face flushed with embarrassment. Zander nodded, greeting her quietly.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Anna giggled with a knowing grin. "I went to your room to wake you up, but I couldn't find you. I wonder where my dear sister has been." She wiggled her eyebrows and Zander smile at them.

"I got lost."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"Suuureeee." The younger girl giggled. Elsa doesn't need to tell her anything. Somehow Anna always knows what's up with her sister.

Elsa took a seat between Anna and Zander. She can see all kinds of food on the table — fruits, cheese, yoghurt, some eggs and things she can't recognise. She decided to go for a light breakfast and reached for a few pieces of fruit and yoghurt.

"So..." Zander began. "Are you excited about the ball tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Anna claimed immediately, while stuffing and egg into her mouth. She's probably more excited about the whole ball thing than Elsa. 

The man laughed and smiled at them warmly. "It's the only time of the year when Cassandra is home for more than a few days. Of course, she must be staying here for longer to arrange her birthday party."

Anna and Elsa stared with widened eyes. "Her birthday?" They asked in unison. Cassandra never mentioned such a thing. Hell, they didn't even know when's she was born. But why? She should've told Elsa at least. They are a couple after all.

"Wait, she didn't mention?" Zander sighed and shook his head. "Of course she didn't. That's very much like her."

"We need to buy her a gift," Anna said, and Elsa nodded in agreement. "Zander, you know her much better than we do. What should we get her?"

"Why don't we go to the village after we finished our meal? I'd gladly help you find something. And I know exactly what you should get her."

- **Meanwhile** -

Cassandra impatiently tapped the table under her roundly shaped fingernails. The meeting has nearly begun, and the council members are already trying to slice her throat. "Your majesty! It's almost your 25th birthday, we all think you should be getting married for Ovrilon's sake!" One of them said.

Of course, they want her to marry a man. They've been trying for years now. But she never let herself fall into their trap. She'll never get married unless she wants to. "I said it before, good lords. I'm not getting married!" She claimed.

"But princess! Your mother was already married at your age!"

"And I'm not my mother!" Some part of her regrets saying that. How she wished for her mother's protection at this moment. "No one's getting married."

"Please, your majesty! You could have anyone! Kings, princes, nobles, aristocrats! They would all eat from your hand!"

Cassandra slammed her first against the table, her anger raging. " _That's it_! That's the problem!" She pushed herself up from her seat and walked around the table. The lords all looked at her. All the _men_. "Don't you see it, gentlemen? Just look at me! I'd make a much better man than they do! I have no interest in any of them!" She's at the brink of yelling, but she must control herself. She can't be like her father.

"But you must choose a husband! As the future queen, it's your job to provide heirs to this country!" The idea of kids does sound nice, but the husband part makes her puke.

"My answer is still no." She breathed out, regaining her royal composure. "And besides, I already have a beloved." Her dear Elsa, the woman who claimed her heart within such a short time.

"Then marry him!"

" _Her!_ " She corrected the man. "My lover is a woman, and I wouldn't leave her for anyone! You can promise me any man, ruler or not; my love is only for one person!" She's shaking. She just said that she loves Elsa, she really does, she can feel it in her hammering chest. But what if the blonde doesn't love her back? It's too early to say that she wants to marry Elsa, but the idea is quite tempting.

"That's a sin! Women should be paired with men, not with other women!"

"Don't tell me who I can and cannot love! Don't put limits to what is and what is not appropriate! You have no right to tell me what to do! As long as I'm the person with the highest rank in the room, your words mean nothing! I can love the whole world, any person of any age, gender or background! And you'll still accept it, whether you want it or not!" She paused for a moment. Everyone went silent in the room as they listened to her speech. But she knew she's right. She grits her teeth together and gestures at the door. "Leave!" She yelled at them. How dare they tell her, the crown princess of Ovrilon who she shall marry?

"But..."

"I said leave!" She cut off the man. "The meeting is finished. You are dismissed!"

All the lords left the room with tails between their legs. Cassandra still shook whit anger, her blood boiling as she went to the door when she was left alone. She can feel herself weakening, breath shaking with every step she takes. "Tell my uncle that he's needed right now." She told a servant waiting beside the entrance.

She wandered back into the room. Everything's getting out of hand. She just...screamed at the council. Her father always did the same. She groaned, her legs giving up as she stopped next to the table, leaning against it for dear life. With each passing day, she can feel herself becoming a monster like Wulfacar. Cass is trying to control herself, but sometimes it isn't enough. Her trembling hands left a burning mark on the table as she collapsed onto the floor.

_All I ever wanted is a home. It's been a few years since I've left Ovrilon. I'm fourteen now. After years of travelling, all I want is to be at home. After weeks of begging, my uncle finally granted my wish. I'm finally home! Or at least, that's what I thought. "Father, no!" I cried out in pain when I felt his first strike. I-I...why is he doing that?! He's supposed to act like my father! They say every girl's first love is her father. For me, it wasn't like that. "Help!" I screamed as loud as I can, but no one heard. Even if they did, they wouldn't act against the king's will. I've always been so scared of him. Mom, why aren't you here? Can't you see that I'm suffering? Someone, please help!_

_"I told you not to come back unless you're told!" He's yelling at me again. I spent four years without even hearing his voice. I wish I have stayed. I was so stupid, thinking that he would change and welcome me with loving arms. "You little shit!" Dad, why don't you love me?_

_"No!" I cried out again at the third strike. He's using a whip. The leather is piercing through my bare skin, leaving nothing but red, bloody marks. It hurts so much! I'm already crying, why is there no one who would help me? Uncle, where are you?! Zander, please help me! "I hate you, Wulfacar!" That was the first time when I called him by his name and not the last. "I hate you!" His strikes became stronger and more painful. I heard him groan behind me. "You should've died and not mom!" I'm trying to move, but my hands are tied. Why is he so violent? What have I done to deserve this?! "You are not my father! You are no one to me! Fuck you, Wulfacar!" I screamed again, my own blood drilling down my back, but my calling didn't reach anyone. I'm so alone in this world._

_Years passed. The pain faded into hate. But the scars that were caused by my father are still on my back, reminding me of what kind of person he is. A father should love his child. But mine...I don't even know. I guess he never loved me. And this castle...it isn't home anymore._

"Oh, gods! Cassandra, wake up!" The princess' eyes opened as she felt her uncle's arms shaking her awake. "Cass! What happened to you?" He asked, fear in his voice.

"I-I.." Panting hard, she managed to sit up with Zander's help.

"Cass, tell me what's going on!" He's not yelling, but his voice is different. He seems worried about her. How strange. No one showed her as much care as he does since Queen Zara died.

"A vision...another one." She gulped. "I'm scared, uncle! Something is coming! I can feel it in my bones. Everyone's in danger, you, me, Elsa, Anna, Ovrilon and Arendelle!" She's trembling, and he can see it. Whatever is coming, they must be prepared.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked as he helped her get up to her feet. She might be going crazy.

"I don't know yet. But it's coming. Send troops to Arendelle. We can't let them suffer because of ourselves. Don't tell anyone, just do it. I must protect Elsa, even if that means facing my father's wrath."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop  
> So Wulfacar is an even bigger asshole than we thought. But hey, at least we know how Cass got her scars. I kinda feel bad for giving her such a bad father...but nevermind, let the drama begin! And why on Earth would Cass' mom, great-grandmother and grandfather would know the song "All is found"?
> 
> Ovrilon gives me Russia vibes. Idk if anyone noticed, but some of the characters have Russian names because I thought that would be cool. (Fyodor, Vera, Ivan, Andrei)
> 
> Fun fact: Cassandra would die for a piece of cake. She has an accent.
> 
> Not to be rude, but gIVe mE CoMmEnTs


	14. Run, Elsa!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa gets in trouble (again), and someone betrays a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is angst. Pure angst.

The guests already stormed the castle of Ovrilon, and the music is as loud as thunder. Cassandra can hear it, even though she's still in her room. She thought about wearing her manliest suit to shock the court, but with Elsa being here, it's probably not the best idea. So she went to the tailor to get herself a suit. Yes, a suit. The crown princess would never wear a dress, even if someone tried to force her. She thinks it doesn't look good on her, which is probably a lie, but no one dares to tell her what to wear. But tonight she must dress up well, to impress her beloved.

So she stood there in the aristocratic cutting lines of a great tailor, one who could take her slightly androgynous form and make her a figure of power, beauty and grace. Her suit is stretchy and soft, hiding her body rather than showing it off. It's supposed to function well if someone puts on a fight, which probably won't happen. She put her shoulder-length black hair in a loose ponytail that showed the features of her face.

Cassandra bit her bottom lip in anticipation, already excited to see Elsa in a beautiful dress that she probably never wore before. She put on her black suit with the line of the white collar above it. On her way to the party, she stopped by her private library to pick up a book. There's no way she'll be dealing with snobbish nobles just yet. Instead, she'll just sneak out and hide in her magical garden for a while and enjoy some time by herself. It's not like she wants to be all alone. She'd rather be with Elsa, and the blonde will probably know it.

As she decided to leave the library, she felt a tingling sensation in her head. Placing her hand on the doorknob, it only got worse. Her vision became dizzy, and everything went dark.

_"Shhh..." I whispered into the guard's ear, as the crook of my arm hugged his neck tightly. "It's okay, don't fight it." He made a few gagging noises, and I felt disgusted by my actions, but I didn't stop. Eventually, all his muscles relaxed, and I let go of him. Then I turned my attention to the key attached to his belt - the key to my freedom. I picked it up slowly, careful not to make a noise. The other guard, also dressed in black fell asleep, just like the one I suffocated a moment ago._

_One of my soldiers from the opposite cell looks at me with hope shining in his eyes as I turn the lock and open the entrance. I ignore the sharp pain in my legs, pick up a dagger from the dead guard and make my way towards the other. He suspects nothing as I slice his throat, blood dripping down his skin as he opened his eyes. Now I have more people looking at me behind the closed bars. The guard gags and soon falls onto the hard floor. Dead._

_I see my soldiers smiling as I open every cell one by one. When I reach the last one, I see my friend laying on the cold floor. I get inside. The smell is horrible, it makes me puke, and I try to cover my nose and mouth with my weak hand. As I touch her body, she feels stiff and cold, and her flesh already began to rot. She's dead. I sigh to myself. We have no time for crying; I get out of the cell. The others thank me, but it's too soon to be grateful. "We need to escape. If we go that way..." I pointed towards the direction. "...we might be able to get out without drawing too much attention."_

_"I disagree. They'll follow us." A man said, holding his deformed arm against his body. We're all weak and injured, barely alive. How long we've been there? Weeks or months? Perhaps a year._

_I sighed. I know that is not the best plan, but this is the one that gives us the most chance to survive. "Yes, but if we go the other way, we might run right into them. That's the only way out."_

_"Her Majesty is right." One of my female companions said. "They'll kill us all of we go the other way."_

_I nod, thanking her for agreeing with me. "If you see a weapon, just grab it. Try to stay as quiet as possible. If anyone sees a guard, tell the others. We'll kill each of them on the way." My people nodded. The silence made our blood cold as the air that crept through the windows of every cell._

_Besides our steps, there's no whispering, rustling or any noise at all. It's just us — the tortured, half-alive slaves of this cruel place. I can already see the light of the outside world, but something feels wrong. The steps behind me are becoming loud, and I'm afraid there's more than the four of us._

_As I look back, I see people, darker than midnight. They are coming towards us, their heavy, armoured steps echoing through the halls. I freeze, and just gaze at them, but then I feel someone dragging me towards the entrance, begging to go. "We need to keep going!" I heard my soldier say._

_My legs moved on their own, searching for freedom. But the dark figures kept coming, each step faster than the last. Compared to their pace, we'll never make it to the end._

_We stop. But why? "Princess!" The person next to me says. "You must escape! Please, go! We'll get you some time!"_

_"What?" I can't believe what I just heard. I-I...I can't leave them behind! These people's lives worth as much mine, or even more! They can't die because of me! "Are you insane? No, I'm not leaving any of you behind!"_

_"Please!" A female warrior begged with tears in her eyes. "We all know what happens if we stay behind. But your majesty must escape! Ovrilon needs you! You are the only one who can free the country from your father's reign! Please, save yourself! In the end, our sacrifice will worth it!"_

_"I..." What am I supposed to do? Do I really have a higher calling? Me, the person who's life worth nothing? And the people...why they would believe that I can free them? Sure, I have a title. But I'm still a no one._

_I nodded. It wasn't an easy decision. But sometimes, we must do what feels wrong to make things right. So I ran. I ran as fast as I could until my trembling body gave up and I collapsed_ _somewhere. Alone._

* * *

"Oh, my God! They've got a cake!" Anna claimed, almost jumping in excitement. Her sister giggled at her. "Come on, Elsie, we must try it!" She grabbed the blonde's hand, dragging her towards the table.

"Alright, Anna, we'll try it! But first I must find Cassandra, I haven't seen her in quite a while." As she began to follow the redhead's lead, she felt a hand gripping her shoulder, holding her back. Her finger's slipped from Anna's, and she stopped. Looking over her shoulder, she found the hand's owner. Wulfacar. His hands felt and looked like worn leather. Rough and uncomfortable, but they suited him.

"Queen Elsa." He said in his usual creepy tone. The blonde turned around, greeted by a lift of her soft hand, pressed against his disgusting lips. His moustache roughly tickled her smooth skin, and she immediately pulled her hand away. "It's an honor to see a lady such as beautiful as yourself attending our party."

"T-thank you." She stuttered, intimidated by the king's presence. "Can I do something for you, sir?"

Wulfacar cleared his throat, looking at Elsa with shame. "I just came here to have a few words with you. Is that a problem? Am I not worthy of having a conversation with the Queen of Arendelle?"

Elsa looked around for Anna or Cassandra, but none of them could be found. Oh, how she wished for Cass' protection against her father! A cough from Wulfacar made her turn her attention back to him, blushing and stuttering like a schoolgirl. "N-no! Of course not! I-I mean, it's not a problem, we can talk!"

"Great!" He clapped his hands and smiled. "I heard you got quite close to my daughter. Be careful with her." He paused, his face turning disgusted. "Yesterday, she confessed to the court that she prefers women. Shame upon our house! A woman and a woman!" He laughed. Elsa's feeling ashamed by the topic, but there's nothing she can do. She must tolerate him for a little while and hope for someone to save her. "That's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard! I don't even know how she became such a shameful person! That's not how her mother and I raised her!" By the things that Cassandra told Elsa, it's clear that he failed her upbringing terribly. But still, that doesn't make Cass a bad person. Yes, she's different. But she's not someone to ashamed of. "Ohh, she also confessed that she has a lover. Do you know who that mysterious woman might be?" As he spoke, Elsa noticed Rasia standing beside him, dressed in black. Why would she stay with Wulfacar? This doesn't make sense. Together, they look like two villains who just came out of a book, trained to be the perfect killers.

"Me?" She giggled nervously. "Of course not! Why would I know? I have n-nothing to do with Cassandra's love life!"

Rasia chuckled and stepped closer to the blonde, her arm snaking around her shoulders to drag her away. "Oh, come on! We both know that you have a weak spot for Cassandra!" She technically forced Elsa away from the other guest and Wulfacar.

The warrior held Elsa tighter and led her to a corner, where no one else could hear them. "I just don't understand why. Clearly, it's written on her face that she's only playing with you!" _Is that true? No, Cassandra wouldn't do something like that!_ Elsa thought and then pushed it away. "I mean, of course, you caught her eye. You are a pretty one, just like others before."

 _What the hell is she talking about?_ Elsa began to feel unsure. "Don't tell me you thought that our beloved princess is a flawless angel! She has a huge weak spot beautiful women! She had like ten lovers just this year before you came along." The blonde gripped her dress in anger, her breath quivering, but she stayed quiet. She's just a toy, nothing more, and Cassandra's making her dance to her rhythm as she pleases.

Cass was a magician. Not the kind of person that can tell what was your card, or make appear roses from her sleeves. Her magic is dirty, but a useful one. She manipulated Elsa into believing so many things that now she don't know what's real anymore. How can she be sure now? Elsa trusted her with her life, and there were so many lies that maybe she wouldn't be able to believe the actual truth. Cassandra is a manipulator.

"And you won't be the last, I can assure you." Rasia continued her torture with a smile. Elsa could feel herself weakening as tears formed in her eyes. This is just like during her coronation when she ran away into the North Mountains. "So, don't you think that you are important, Queen Elsa. For Cassandra, you are just another piece of flesh to fuck."

Rasia is right. Cass played with her all along. And the thing she recognised as love was only a disguise, hiding her true intentions. All those sweet words, gentle gestures and beave acts were lies to earn her body. "Why are you still here?" Rasia asked. "You have nothing to do here anymore." She gestured towards the grand entrance. "Run, Elsa! Run, if you wish to save yourself from Cassandra's claws!"

So she ran. Elsa wouldn't stop for anything, and she was sure as hell that she no one would be able to convince her to stay. Not even her sister. "Elsa, wait! Where are you going! Please don't run away again! Elsa, you promised you wouldn't shut me out again" She pretended not to hear Anna, or maybe she just didn't care and made her way outside the castle. A snowstorm is raging outside, washing away her tracks as she ran into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

"Cassandra!" Anna yelled, panting hard. She found the warrior talking to her uncle in one of the hallways with a book in her hand. "Cassandra, you must help! It's about Elsa!"

"What about her?" The crown princess asked, turning her attention to the already sobbing the redhead.

"She ran away again! I wanted to go after her, but she's in the forest! I don't know where my sister is, please help me find her!" A path of tears rolled down her cheek as she grabbed Cassandra's collar tightly.

Zander took a step back, giving space to the two women as he frowned. "Why she would do that?"

"I don't know! We were having fun and then she just disappeared! I found her, but she ran away from me!"

"Zander, take the princess to her room and stay with her. I'll find Elsa. If we don't come back within the next hour, send a search party after us. We don't want to disturb the guests, so please be careful." She pulled Anna close to her warm body and gave her a calming hug. "Please, don't cry. Elsa's going to be okay. I'll bring her back soon, and we can find out what happened to her."

* * *

Elsa had seen darkness before, the kind that comes when she blows out the candles in her room, going to sleep. This isn't like that. This is the darkness that robs her of her best sense and replaces it with a paralysing fear. Besides the cold breeze of the storm, she can't hear anything. The darkness is suffocating her body like a damp, musty, thick blanket, clinging to every inch of her pale skin.

She was so naïve, thinking that Cassandra would love her. But she was right when she tried to suppress her feelings at the beginning. Now, she must pay the price. A wasted life, that's all she is. She should've stayed in Arendelle, in the loving and safe walls of her castle, where no harm could come to her or her sister. In the middle of an unknown forest, she's alone again.

"Ohh, Elsa!" She heard a voice calling for her. Far away, in the distance, she could see a dark form coming closer to her, hidden by the falling snowflakes. "This is fucking hilarious!" She heard the person talking again. Her heart hammered against her chest when she recognised the voice. _Rasia_. "I didn't think you would be so stupid, little Elsa!" The warrior came out from between the woods, wearing black armour, the one that would perfectly fit in one of Cassandra's nightmares. "Aww, look at you!" She took a few steps closer, and the blonde noticed a sword in her hand. She's here to end Elsa's life.

"What do you want from me?" She asked, voice and body trembling with fear. The storm raged on, and the temperature only became colder as Elsa's fear reached higher levels.

"I want your life, Elsa." She told her in a tone colder than the air. "Clearly, you are an important person for our dear crown princess."

"Cassandra!" She screamed as loud as she could, awakening every creature in the forest, hoping that her voice might reach her lover's ears. She tried to retreat slowly, but she stumbled in something, and within a deadly moment, she found herself falling onto the ground. "Ahh!" She cried out as she felt a sharp pain in her leg.

"Scream all you want!" She laughed. How could a person be so evil? "No one will hear you. It's just you and me, monster. I've been waiting to end your pathetic life since the moment Cassandra laid her eyes on you."

Struggling to move thanks to the pain, Elsa tried to use her powers to escape Rasia's plan, but she failed. Her fear is too much; her powers are all betraying her! There's no escape from here. "Why are you doing this?! What Cassandra did to you?!" She yelled.

"Everyone I loved died because of her! I'm sure she told you about the village that burned down! My whole family was there, and she let them die!" She stopped right in front of Elsa, pointing the sword against her flawless neck.

"No, it wasn't her fault!"

"Yes, it was! And now I'm taking everything back! I'll kill everyone she loves, including you! And then, I'll take her title! I'll be the new ruler of Ovrilon, and everyone will pay!"

Death wasn't kind, and Elsa knew that. It snatched where it could, taking people who were far too young, far too kind. It didn't pretend to care; it didn't pretend to distinguish. And now, it's time for Elsa to embrace her fate. Accepting the end of her chapter, she closed her eyes, hoping that Rasia will have mercy on her.

Elsa took one last breath and waited for the strike of Rasia's sword. But this wasn't the end. Death decided to spare her life for now and let her live. Instead of the sharp metal sending her after her parents, she heard a loud growl. Hecate jumped against Rasia's hand when she was about to hurt Elsa. Her sharp teeth sank into the warrior's flesh, making her cry out in pain. The sword before Elsa came close enough to cut the skin on her arm and bit her lip, trying to hold back any sound of pain.

"Get off me you fucking shit!" She yelled at the panther. With a great force, Rasia slammed the cat against the ground with a loud thud. "I'm going to kill both of you!"

"Over my dead body!" Another voice, deep and smooth. Before Rasia could turn around to see its owner, a bullet pierced through her chest with a loud noise, right in her heart. Within a moment, she fell on the ground; her body went numb, and she never woke up again. "Elsa!" Cassandra yelled and dismounted her horse, still dressed in her new suit. She just killed her friend with cold blood... "Gods, Elsa! What the hell happened?" She ran to the blonde's side, knelt down and just when she was about to touch her, Elsa pushed her away. "My queen, what's wrong?"

"You know exactly what's wrong!" The tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down her reddened face. "You used me! Everything we went through meant nothing to you!" She paused, struggling to find the right words. "Y-you...manipulator! I don't even know why you came here!"

Cassandra stared at Elsa with her mouth open, lips trembling. Is that what Elsa truly thinks of her? Rasia probably fed her with any lie she could think of. Even if she's a bit ashamed to admit it, but Elsa made her blush and stutter more than once. She couldn't help but think about the blonde all the time, even when she worked, slept or stayed alone in a room. Elsa is her everything, her world. Together they can ride through every storm, waiting to see what the new dawn may bring. Together, they can do anything. And for Cassandra, that means everything. "I came here because I love you." After thinking about it for so long, she finally said it.

Elsa almost choked on air as her face turned crimson. She felt warmth filling her chest, her feelings being mutual. "Y-you do?" 

Nodding, Cass placed a comforting hand on Elsa's cheek, gently caressing her. "Of course I do. I don't know what Rasia told you, but Elsa, you mean everything to me."

Not knowing what to feel, ashamed or happy, Elsa pressed her shaking lips against Cassandra's, uniting them in a loving kiss. "I love you too." She smiled weakly.

Her eyes roaming over the blonde's body, seeking for injuries, she noticed the wound on her arm. "Elsa, do you trust me?" The blonde nodded, only a bit uncertain. "I'll hear your wound, but it's going to hurt."

"O-okay." She said and turned her head away. Elsa felt the princess' lips press a tender kiss to the corner of her mouth before her hand moved to the cut on her arm. She made a sound of pain, but soon a tingling sensation replaced it, and all the bad feelings faded. Turning back, she saw Cassandra smiling at her, and the wound is nowhere to be found. "Umm...I think we should go." She said sheepishly.

"Oh, right!" The warrior giggled and then turned her attention to her beloved pet. "Hecate, are you okay?" The panther lifted her head, looking back at her owner. She jumped to her feet and with wiggling tails, walked to the two women. "Alright, she's okay. We can go now."

The Queen bit her lip and then gestured towards her ankle. "Cass...I-I can't walk."

Sighing, the Ovrilonian moved to Elsa's leg. "Fear nothing, _my love_. It looks like you have a dislocated ankle, but don't worry; I can heal that too." With a gentle touch, she repeated her magical process. "Do you fancy laying in the snow for a bit longer or we can actually go now? I don't want you to get cold."

Letting out a relieved chuckle, Elsa rose to her feet. "The cold never bothered me."

"I know, my love. I know..." Maybe they don't understand the power of love yet. But one thing's for sure: whatever started today, their love for each other will always be stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pheww  
> Didn't think Rasia would be the bad guy, huh? Don't worry; I have more angst left in my pocket. 
> 
> I'm thinking about writing some smut in the next chapter. The thought of Cass with a magic cock is quite tempting. 
> 
> Also, we reached about the half of the story. Okay, maybe not. I can think of about 10 more chapters to write, but if anyone has suggestions, I'd gladly try to fit them in!


	15. Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After talking about their relationship, Cassandra decides to teach two things to Elsa. They do the diddly do in this one, so smut warning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo! I usually update the story once a week, but now your bean is about to get a driving licence, so I must spend my remaining strength and time with studying. I hope that's not a problem, but that doesn't mean I won't try to write as many times as I can.  
> Love y'all!  
> E.
> 
> Edit: I rewrote some sentences because Cass sounded like an asshole.

Stars light the sky like snowflakes in the night, yet appear still, like an old painting. The storm finally stopped, bringing peace upon the partying people and the land of Ovrilon. Cassandra brought Elsa back to the castle in her gentle arms and put the blonde down on her bed. They both needed some alone time to retire and think about what happened and what will happen. So Cassandra is now standing on her balcony, facing thousands of stars. She smiles to herself, feeling a cold breeze brush against her hair.

Sighing, she leaned against the stone railing and shook her head. This seemed absurd, how she let Rasia fool her. She spent quite a few years ruining the princess' life and now that she's gone, Cassandra feels less weight on her shoulders. But still, the black knights are lurking in the shadows, waiting for her next move, when they can finally strike and end her life.

She thought about stopping, letting the bad guys have her at their mercy. It would be so easy to just wait for them until they show up. Throwing her life away, she would surrender without hesitation. But now, she would do everything she can, fight until the last portion of breath leaves her scarred body. With Elsa by her side, she must live. Her death would break the Queen's heart, and she wouldn't dare to cause pain to her girlfriend like that.

What happened today angered her. Elsa almost paid with her life because of her foolish behaviour. She shall never let anything like that happen again, or else, she might go insane. Gritting her teeth together, she slammed her fist against the railing. It was all her fault. When she saw Elsa laying on the ground with Rasia's sword against her throat, she couldn't believe her eyes. The person she considered her friend betrayed her, manipulated her with dirty games for God knows how long. A few years ago, she wouldn't have known what to do in this situation. Today, Cassandra pulled the trigger and took Rasia's life. A person who wants to kill her lover is not her friend.

Cassandra jumped a little when slender arms sneaked around her waist, a soft, refreshing touch caressing her through her clothes. "Hello there, Snowflake." She said with a smile, when the blonde pressed her body close against hers, pulling her into her embrace. The world seemed to melt around the women for once as moon radiated its silver light at them.

"Hi. What are you doing out here?" The arms that held her were soft, slender, yet surprisingly strong. The feel of Elsa's body so close to her soothed Cass more than she had expected. Her stomach fluttered at the feeling of the blonde pressed against her, and despite Elsa's cold touch, the princess only feels warmth. She let herself relax in her lover's arms, while the Queen enjoyed the small flex of her muscles and the comforting heat radiating from her body.

"Just...thinking." She whispered softly, enjoying her lover's sweet attention. The way Elsa's getting more affectionate with her is bringing an unusual warmth to her heart. "About all the stuff that happened today." Placing a hand on Elsa's, she affectionately stroked her smooth skin with her thumb. "I'm such a fool. Rasia was going behind my back the whole time, and I was too blind to notice it."

"Cass..." Elsa said, releasing her lover from her arms. Disappointed, Cass grunted a little and then turned around to face her Queen. "It was not your fault. She manipulated the both of us. But you, my dashing knight, stopped her just in time."

"Dashing knight, huh?" Cass asked with a giggle. The idea of protecting Elsa from any harm does sound tempting, guiding her onto the right path until the story ends. The villain dies, and the hero gets the girl. It sounds exactly like a romance novel.

"Yes, you are a dashing knight." She took a deep, lustful breath, looking directly into Cassandra's eyes. "Elegant, gallant, and so brave. Never scared or hesitant."

Humming in a disapproving tone, Cass grabbed one of Elsa's hands and pulled her close. "That's only the surface, dear. I was so afraid of losing you today."

Heart beating with a bittersweet ache, Elsa bit her lower lip. "You're so romantic, my love." Whispered the Queen, feeling more attracted to Cassandra than ever. She found herself for wishing something more intimate, like the things they did a few nights ago. Cassandra's tongue pleasured her to orgasm so nicely, and now she's angry at herself because she was too tired and sheepish to ask for at least one more round. And now, even the thought of getting lost in the abyss of bliss sent a wave of arousal to her core.

The princess giggled when she felt the Queen's slender fingers touch her cheek, stroking the faintly flushed skin. "Thanks, I learned it all from romance novels."

Elsa laughed and gently brought Cassandra's face down to hers, uniting their lips in a loving kiss. Cass placed her hands on the blonde's hips, while Elsa's remained on the warrior's cheeks. They both smiled when they parted, their bodies still close. "I believe we shall talk about a few things."

Cass nodded in agreement. "You already know my darkest secrets, Snowflake. I have nothing to hide from you."

The blonde's earlier smile faded, and she put a small distance between them by pressing a hand against Cassandra's chest. "Didyouhavetenloversthisyear?" Elsa asked as fast as she could, her tongue stumbling as she did.

"What?! Of course not."

"I know I'm not your first." The Queen gulped, swallowing her jealousy. "H-how many people have you...you know...slept with before?" Her cheeks turned into a darker shade of crimson, blushing as she turned her gaze away from her lover's.

Sighing, Cass gave Elsa's hips a reassuring squeeze. "Seven including you. Only one of them was kinda serious, but when I told her about my past, she called me a monster and left at the first opportunity. That was a few years ago; I haven't touched any woman since then."

"Am I just a _piece of flesh to fuck_?" She quoted Rasia's words. She already suspected the answer, but a part of her wanted to hear the beautiful things Cassandra can tell her. They always made her feel like she's a person worthy of love.

"My darling Snowflake, you are my world. If I'd only wish to enjoy your gorgeous body, I would've tried to do it since the moment we first met. I love you, and nothing or no one could change that."

"That's all I needed to hear. Your turn."

Meanwhile, Cassandra's mind wandered to other things. The ballroom's music reached her ears, and it gave her a new idea. "May I have this dance, my queen?" The question caught the younger woman off guard, and she struggled to find an answer.

"That's..." Elsa paused for a moment, still blushing. "not what I expected." She let out a shaky breath and watched Cassandra smile at her. The truth is that the Queen of Arendelle never learned how to dance because she was afraid of hurting her partner. Feeling ashamed by her lack of experience, Elsa sighed. "I'm sorry, Cassandra, but I do not know how to dance." She admitted.

And just when the young queen was about to expect Cass to laugh at her, the princess put one of her hands in hers, while the other slid to Elsa's waist. They both heard the music change into something slower, and all Elsa could see is Cass' loving smile. "It's okay, Snowflake. I'll teach you."

"Wha-" Before the blonde could protest, Cassandra waltzed their bodies to the music's rhyme. Elsa almost tripped over her feet and had to grab the warrior's shoulder for support, who only chuckled in response.

Elsa watched their legs move and surprised by how they haven't fallen to the ground yet. She licked her lips and tried to focus, but somehow she still managed to step on Cassandra's feet. "Look into my eyes, love, that'll make it easier," Cass whispered softly to her. The blonde obliged and lifted her gaze to meet her lover's grey orbs.

Cassandra's movements flowed with a dazzling grace that could take away the breath of every person. Following her steps, Elsa could feel her soul become one with the music, and she unleashed her emotions into her dance. Her entire being moved with a purposeful clarity, and soon they turned and twirled like professionals. The girls continued their dance, and every movement was full of poetry.

"Dancing...is like a good book," Cassandra whispered. "It starts slowly, and as soon as the readers become suspicious of what happens next..." She dipped the blonde, lowering her body almost to the ground. Elsa gasped, afraid of falling, but Cass' strong arms kept her safe. "...you give them a big surprise."

Elsa laughed as the raven-haired woman pulled her back and gave her a small peck on the lips. They could've danced in the moonlight for hours until are all the guests were gone, but Cassandra had other plans. Guided by lust, she pushed the younger woman against the nearest wall. Elsa felt her back hit the cold stone, but before she could do anything, her lips were already captured by Cassandra's in a passionate kiss. Moaning into her lover's mouth, she felt two hands move to grope her breasts, giving them equal attention. She felt surprised by how so got into this position, but not like she minds. Not at all, to no honest.

A trail of kisses made their way to Elsa's neck, biting and sucking a love bite into her flawless skin. She moved a hand under Cassandra's arm and put it on her muscular back, gripping her suit tightly.

"Please..." Her pleading sounded more like a moan as Cass pressed against her harder. Elsa squirmed, as her need for release started to become almost unbearable.

"Please what?" The princess grinned like the Devil against the Queen, nibbling at her soft skin. "Is there something that you want, Elsa? All you need is ask, my dear, and I'll gladly give it to you."

"I want you." She whispered in a husky voice as her nails dug into her lover's back through the layer of clothes.

As much as Cassandra loved Elsa in her new dress, it only serves them as a barrier, shielding the blonde's slender body from the warrior's lust. "Take off your clothes." She commanded.

Elsa could almost see a person walking on the ground below the balcony, and above her head, there's nothing but the cloudy sky, which barely allows the moon to shine on the lovers. "I-I c-can't! N-not here! Someone m-might see us!" She tried to fight her urges, but she knew that this is a battle she can't win.

"So what? That only makes the whole thing more exciting." The thought of getting caught sent a shiver down Elsa's spine. It sounded so wrong, and yet, she doesn't have the will to say no. "Are you afraid they might catch a glimpse of your flawless body, darling?" Cassandra chuckled and let one of her hands reach up to brush against Elsa's flushed cheek. Her body moved on its own when she bucked her hips, searching for friction, but to her disappointment, Cass refused to give it to her. Not with her clothes on. "My, I'm sure they would enjoy the sight of you pressed against this wall, moaning like the good girl you are."

_Good girl_. This is exactly what she was for so many years. Her mother and father called her that whenever she did something that pleased them. But now, those words have a different meaning as they fall from Cassandra's lips. She's her good girl. "Don't worry, my love. Everyone's busy, and the music is loud, so I am the only one who gets to admire you in your full glory." The blonde groaned when Cass' other hand moved down, reaching between her legs. She pressed her palm against her clothed heat and stroked her just so slightly to make the Snow Queen whine for more. "Will you be my good girl, Elsa?" Without thinking, the blonde couldn't nod fast enough, feeling several pops in her neck. Cassandra's hand pressed against her harder, releasing a wanton moan from her mouth. "Then take it all off."

Without hesitation, Elsa removed her clothes. Her hands moved with great speed, yet it all seemed teasingly slow until she was standing in nothing but the necklace that Cass gave her and a ribbon holding her platinum blonde hair in place. She blushed even harder, her self-consciousness taking over. Not knowing what and how to cover, she folded her arms over her chest, trying to hide her round breasts while she squeezed her thighs together. But then Cassandra gently pushed her arms away, letting them fall to her sides. "Don't be shy now. You are beautiful, Elsa, there's no reason to hide yourself. Besides, I've already seen you naked." She smiled, her eyes shining with love.

"I'd like to see you too." She bit her lip in anticipation, excited to reveal Cassandra's naked body. Her lover unbuttoned her suit and let it fall onto the ground with a swift motion. Elsa took the chance to continue Cass' undressing and moved her hands to the buttons of her vest. The layers of clothes disappeared quickly, revealing Cassandra's soft and tortured skin. Elsa let her fingers brush against her body as she undressed her, enjoying the way she feels, warm and perfectly smooth.

Her gentle side taking over for a second, Cass pushed the blonde back against the wall, with less rough moves this time. "The rules are the same as before. Just like always." She looked deep into the Queen's blue orbs. "If you don't like something, just say it, and we'll stop or try another thing." One more thing to love about Cassandra.

Elsa just nodded, and let her lover take the lead. Cass' lips smashed against hers, slipping her tongue into the blonde's mouth as she traced her fingertips between the valley of Elsa's heavily moving breasts, down to her stomach. She made her way to her core, earning a moan from the younger woman when she spread her legs wide open and placed her hand on her surprisingly warm core. Wasting no time, she dipped a finger between her folds, enjoying the wetness and Elsa's small moans into the kiss. Their tongues battled like warriors on the battlefield, working their mouth against the other's.

As they parted, Cassandra's finger found Elsa's clit — swollen with need and already out of its hood. She pressed against the small nub, and rubbed a few circles around it, earning a gasp in return. Without realising it, Elsa's magic made a fresh pile of snow fall on the balcony. The blonde saw it with half-lidded eyes, but the waves of pleasure running through her body were too strong to mind the accidental snow.

Cass rubbed against the shorter girl harder, making Elsa buck her hips against her hand. The crown princess watched the Queen's face as she pleasured her, her lips parting as short, ragged breaths left her lungs. Cheeks flushed and eyes borrowed, concentrating on the pure bliss. Cassandra wondered why a woman such as Elsa would honour her by giving herself entirely to her. She's the most beautiful woman she had ever been with, the love she searched for years.

"May I?" Elsa felt a finger finding its way to her dripping entrance, asking for permission to enter her. Not having anything inside her before, Elsa felt a small amount of panic running through her mind, but she quickly pushed it away. But Cassandra would never intend to hurt her on purpose, and she knew that. Led by love and lust, she nodded and relaxed her body.

She took one last breath before Cass pressed a tender and short kiss to her lips, a single digit slowly sliding into her wetness. It wasn't painful or uncomfortable, no. Just weird, like a pinch as the girth of Cassandra's finger stretched her insides slightly, pushing in further. It seemed like an eternity until she was fully inside, then the warrior stopped as she felt Elsa releasing a shaky breath. "Are you okay?"

The blonde smiled weakly, getting used to having something inside her. "Yeah."

"We can stop if it's-"

Before she could continue, Elsa cut her off. "No! I-I mean, don't stop!" She squirmed a little, wishing the finger to move as the weirdness faded, slowly replaced by pleasure. "A-ah!" She moaned when Cass withdrew the digit slightly, only to push it back, her palm brushing against her clit. "Ngh!" Repeating her motions over and again, Elsa found herself enjoying being penetrated. She cried out whenever Cassandra pressed against a sweet spot and wrapped her arms around her neck for support. She rested her forehead against the warrior's shoulder, her lips pressed against her skin, muffling her moans of pleasure.

Nails digging into her back, Cassandra let out a needy grunt. That'll probably leave a mark. She felt her own arousal darkening her mind, but Elsa is so warm and tight around her finger, it's making her mind go dizzy. She sped up her thrusts, and the Queen bucked against her hand, seeking her release as she felt the knot inside her tighten. "My good girl, will you cum for me?" She asked, voice low and husky.

Elsa almost sobbed, knees shaking as she felt her orgasm building up. She cried out as she climaxed, her inner walls spasming around Cass' finger. She guided her through her high, still pumping her fingers until Elsa's body became putty in her hands. If Cassandra weren't there, she would've fallen to the floor for sure. She kept her close even after she pulled out her finger, letting the quivering Queen regain her strength in her arms. She put a comforting hand on her back and affectionately caressed her smooth skin.

It took several minutes before Elsa felt an animal awakening deep inside her and switched their positions, pressing Cassandra against the same wall. "Woah!" The warrior's face turned a shade redder by Elsa's sudden act. "What are you doing?" She asked, curious.

"Isn't it obvious?" A wicked smile crept upon her lips, but it faded as quickly as it came. "I-I mean, I'd like to please you. I don't k-know if I c-can, but I'd still like to t-try." She stuttered shyly.

Cassandra smiled at her and raised a hand to brush it against her blushing cheek. "You don't have to, my love."

"But I want to." She gulped and lowered herself to her knees. Cass' mouth suddenly became very dry at the sight. She couldn't deny her lust, but she didn't want Elsa to bother herself with the princess' need. "Can you help me?"

Nodding, the warrior licked her lips, already excited to feel Elsa's on herself. "Of course, go ahead." She parted her legs, giving the Queen better access to her moist sex.

Elsa started by pressing a few open-mouthed kisses to her lover's toned abs. "Is that okay?" She asked with a lustful twinkle in her puppy eyes. She trailed her kisses down between the princess' inner thighs, causing her to release a breathless grunt in frustration.

"Why, yes. Just keep going, you're doing a wonderful job so far." Her voice was soft, yet harsh from being filled with such desire. The tension in her body was becoming worse with each kiss left on her skin.

"O-okay." She continued to leave soft kisses on her thighs, getting closer to her final destination. Elsa could smell the warrior's sweet arousal as her lips found their way towards Cassandra's mound. But not yet. Lowering her body further down, she gently bit down on the tender flesh of her inner thighs, causing her chest to rise and fall in a faster rhythm.

"No need to tease me, darling." She gulped. "Just use your pretty mouth on me." Her wish granted, Elsa tenderly pressed her lips just above her clitoris, and the warrior allowed herself a gasp. "That's it, my love, now a bit lower." She repeated the act by doing as Cass told her, with her mouth on the princess' clit this time. Elsa tried to mirror Cassandra's past actions, and raised her hand, a finger poking her lover's wet entrance. "Don't." The older woman said, voice commanding. She cleared her throat and hid her lust behind a faint smile. "I apologize, dear, but I don't like fingers."

"S-sorry."

"It's okay; you did nothing wrong. I should've told you." She put her hand on top of Elsa's head, and reassuringly stroked her hair. "Your tongue and mouth will be more than enough to please me, darling. Together we'll make it work." She tried to smile but then groaned as the Queen's cold breath met her source of heat. "Just don't keep me waiting any longer, I want you." She whispered, while Elsa nodded and dived in, a shiver running down her back.

First, she continued to press kisses against Cass's sex, earning multiple sighs as encouragement. Then, she parted her folds with her tongue, giving her a long lick, and when she heard Cassandra release a moan, it filled her with pride. She tasted like something she had never experienced before, neither good or bad. Feeling bold, the blonde wrapped her lips around her bundle of nerves and sucked on it roughly. "E-Elsa!" The princess cried out, and her hips jerked into the Queen's mouth a few times. "Gently, darling." Embarrassed by her mistake, Elsa tried it again, with less suction this time and happily heard a pleasureful moan falling from Cass' lips. "Yes, like that. You are doing so well, Elsa. Don't be ashamed if something goes wrong; it can happen with anyone."

She looked up to see her struggling to breathe, one of her hands desperately trying to hold onto the wall, while the other remained in her blonde hair, tangled between the thick locks. "Good girl." She breathed out. "Keep going." Elsa flicked her tongue against her clit multiple times as Cassandra let out a few mewls. "Yes, darling! You're amazing!"

Elsa craved more of her girlfriend's cries as she licked and sucked, lips never parting from her heat for a moment. She never knew pleasuring someone would make her feel that good. Cass' skin shined with sweat as she bucked her hips until she finally let out a throaty growl and caught Elsa off-guard by orgasming from her tongue. Her whole body shook as waves of pleasure went through her, clit throbbing in Elsa's mouth. "Good girl..." She whispered, her body giving up as she lowered herself to the floor beside the blonde. "I love you so much, Elsa. I wish you could stay with me forever." With still trembling hands, she pulled Elsa into a warm embrace, her arms wrapping around her tightly.

"I love you too. But sooner or later, I must return to Arendelle." She snuggled closer against the older woman's body, closing her eyes as she enjoyed her closeness in the bittersweet moment. It surprised her how proud she was of herself, from being able to please her lover. It's her special day, after all. "Happy birthday, Cass." She whispered.

"Ohh?" The warrior giggled. "Thank you, darling, but I'm not sure I've ever told you the date of my birth."

"Zander did."

She grabbed Elsa's chin with her slender fingers and lifted her gaze to hers. "In this case, you are the best birthday gift ever."

And just when she was about to pull Cass down for another kiss, the Queen realised something. "Wait!" Elsa gasped, panic rising in her body. "Your gift! I bought you one!"

Chuckling again, Cass gave the blonde a small peck on her lips. "That could wait. Right now, I only wish to be with you, my love." Calming down, Elsa melted in her girlfriend's arms and allowed herself to enjoy the moment, until several minutes later, Cassandra spoke again. "Now, my darling. Why don't we go and take a bath together, hm?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened next is up to your imagination *wink wonk*
> 
> Sooooooo  
> I know I talked about Cass with a magic cock after the previous chapter, but that shit just didn't feel right. Of course, that doesn't mean it's gonna happen sooner or later.
> 
> And also, it's time for Anna and Elsa to go back to Arendelle and let Cassandra continue her travels so they can all stay safe. I was wondering if I shall write a chapter with fluffy stuff, where Cass gets her gift, she teaches Elsa about how to control her magic, they go on another date, spend more time together, etc. Just small, cute scenes before I make you cry (because I will. Or that's what I hope). I can't seem to decide what would be best, because those small scenes wouldn't make any progress in the story. Maybe I could write it later or just avoid it completely because it doesn't matter. I just figured that would be cute. What do you think? 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments, they are very appreciated!


	16. Kisses and goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four small scenes that happened during Elsa's stay in Ovrilon. (The last one is a bit sad.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most people voted for the fluff, so here it is! I must admit, it makes my little heart go boom boom. Y'all are cuties.

Two women's giggling echoed through the hallways of the castle, as Elsa dragged her girlfriend towards the guest room. Cassandra tripped and almost fell on the ground multiple times, but she blamed it all on the carpet. She was surprised by how fast the blonde could be. Breathing steady, heart strong, light as a lioness - this girl was born to run."You really want me to get that gift, don't you?" The warrior laughed and followed Elsa's gruelling pace without complaint. 

"I didn't buy it for nothing." The blonde didn't stop until they reached her room, and slowly opened the entrance, Cass panting behind her.

"Where the hell did you learn to run like that?" She let Elsa release her hand as she made her way to the chest at the foot of the bed. "Somehow, you always manage to surprise me, my darling Snowflake." 

The blonde smiled back at her lover. It's incredible how close they grew to each other within such a short time. It even scared the Queen a little bit, but she knew that as long as Cassandra's by her side, she has nothing to fear. "Close your eyes, love." She asked her.

Cassandra sighed, her grey orbs closing. She remained still until she felt the blonde's hand in her. She wrapped her fingers around the rectangle-shaped object, the feeling of something she recognised as leather caressing her smooth skin. Opening her eyes, she was welcomed by the sight of a beautiful book in her hands. She gasped in surprise, her heart pounding with excitement. "Elsa...you...oh gods!" She shed a single tear, remembering a long lost memory from happier times. "Thank you so much!" Without wasting any time, she wrapped her arms around Elsa, pulling her into a tight embrace. 

The Queen felt unsure. She didn't understand why would an empty book would bring so much happiness to Cassandra's heart. She stood still for a small moment before returning the hug. "Y-you...you like it?" Zander was the one who suggested buying this as a gift, and as her lover's closest relative, she listened to his advice. 

Pulling back slightly, Cass captured Elsa's mouth in a small and loving kiss, expressing her joy. "Of course I do! Such a meaningful gift!" Her smile never seemed to fade as she examined the book, turning the blank pages with a twinkle in her eyes. She finally turned her attention to Elsa. "My mom bought me things like that to my birthdays. I think I was around five when I learned how to read, and I spent all my free time in the library. Don't tell anyone, but once or twice I fell asleep on my desk." Elsa giggled. "When I wasn't reading, I told everyone about all the stories I discovered. On my sixth birthday, my mother bought me a book like this one. It was completely empty. I didn't understand why she would buy me such thing, but she told me that my love for reading reached the level when I shall start creating my own stories. Of course, after some time, I stopped writing stuff, but I cherish them greatly." She paused for a brief moment, looking into Elsa's puppy eyes, not knowing how the Queen could be so cute. "Don't look at me like that!" The warrior chuckled. "You are still the best gift, Snowflake." And she pressed a small kiss to Elsa's forehead.

* * *

"Shield me, big girl! Let the professional snowball fighter deal with these two!" Cassandra couldn't stop the laugh that left her body when Anna jumped behind her with a massive snowball in her hands. It stopped snowing about half an hour ago, and the Arendellian sisters decided to go for a walk with Zander and Cassandra while they still can.

The fresh snow felt terrible against the younger sister's hand, but there's no way a little cold could stop her from beating Elsa and Zander in a snowball fight. They paired up just a moment ago, already discussing their revenge on Cassandra and Anna, who mischievously tricked them into this situation. "Come on, Elsie, show us what you got! Prepare yourself a handkerchief, because the Cassanna team gonna kick your ass!" Shouted Anna.

The older woman let the redhead push her closer to the other pair as she tried to cover her with her muscular body. Together they're unstoppable. Anna launched an attack and threw the first snowball at her sister. Elsa gave a small thanks to her powers as she shielded the attack, only to summon the biggest snowball she could make. Realising her mistake, Anna murmured a small "oops" before running away from the scene, leaving her partner-in-crime alone. Cassandra's eyes widened, retreating slowly. She might have the ability to control fire, but snow isn't her thing. There's no way she can defeat the Snow Queen. 

Feet stumbling, she turned around, only to be greeted by her uncle's grin. The older man pushed her to the ground with great force, and she landed on a soft pile of snow. "Now!" Before she could do anything, she felt something cold forcing her limbs to the ground, chained by Elsa's ice. She panicked as she tried to move, but her restraints kept her firmly in place. 

"You made the biggest mistake of your life, Cassandra." The warrior heard her lover's voice before she came into her sight, dropping to her knees beside the crown princess with a huge smile.

"Oh, your highness! Please spare me; I have a girlfriend who still needs me! I beg your mercy!" Cassandra pleaded. Her begging sounded like the finest music, but Elsa had already made her final decision. 

"I'm sorry, my love, you picked the wrong side." She took a deep breath before yelling two magical words. "Tickle attack!" 

Cassandra had no chance to protest, Elsa's hands were already on her, slender fingers tickling her through her clothes. "Ah-A-Anna! He-help meh!" Cass screamed between pants and laughs. 

"Nah, I'm good here!" Came the redhead's voice from behind a tree. 

The warrior squirmed and laughed breathlessly as Elsa continued her sweet torture. With a smile on his face, Zander watched them in his usual quiet behaviour. Telling Elsa that her girlfriend is ticklish was definitely the best revenge, a job well done. 

But it didn't last long. No ice could resist the fire powers of Cassandra Cordelia Reeve. She melted the chains and with a swift motion, grabbed Elsa's wrist. "Hah!" In need to take revenge, she mirrored her lover's actions by reaching to her flat stomach, tickling her there. But no sound fell from Elsa's mouth. "Aw, come on! Don't tell me you're not ticklish!" 

Failing to keep her calm composure, Elsa's lips curled into a smile, and she began to laugh, pushing Cassandra's hands away. Her smile didn't fade, and she pulled her lover in for a tender kiss. They both chuckled as they pulled away, their gaze lingering at each other's eyes. 

"Oh my God!" They heard Anna screaming from behind a tree, jumping and dancing in excitement. "The kissing quest!" The lovers exchanged glances before they burst out laughing. 

If only Anna knew that the kissing quest was completed a long time ago. 

* * *

Elsa let herself relax in Cassandra's magical garden, the green grass gently tickling her bare feet. "Alright, my love. Let the studying began." The older woman said with a smile as she sat down in the grass in front of the blonde with something in her hand. "We'll start with something easy." She placed the object between them. It was an empty metal cup that shined under the sunlight. 

"Uhh..." Cass scratched her arm. "Could you hocus-pocus some snow in it, darling?" Elsa nodded, and after releasing a shaky breath, she filled the cup with snow. She's terribly afraid of doing something wrong. She knows that Cass wouldn't judge her, and it's all about studying, but that doesn't ease her worry. "Thank you. As I said, it'll be easy. I started with the same thing when my mom taught me to control my powers." She paused for a moment, gulping. "Class begins, sweetheart. Your emotions have a huge impact on your powers, and you must learn how to separate these two things." 

Nodding again, Elsa tried to make a serious expression. "Got it. Conceal, don't feel." 

"No, that's wrong." Then what the hell is she supposed to do? The warrior sighed, shaking her head. "Elsa has emotions; Elsa's powers don't. And it's okay to feel, Snowflake; our feelings make us humans. But separating these two is not an easy job, " She placed her hand on the cup. "I'll melt the snow now. After that, I'll boil the water. Your job is to bring it to room temperature." 

"I-I don't know if I can," Elsa claimed, stuttering slightly. She concealed her powers for so long. Maybe she should just give up all the studying stuff, that would be much easier. What if she hurts someone by accident again? She would never forgive herself if Cassandra gets injured because of her. 

"Of course you can." Cass wrapped her fingers around the cup, lifting it up slightly. "Put your hand on mine." 

"That's a bad idea; I'll hurt you!" But the princess just rolled her eyes, not caring about her physical state. 

"My love, you won't hurt me." With her free hand, Cassandra reached for Elsa's, gently placing it on the cup as their skin brushed together. The blonde lowered her gaze to the ground, her body quivering. "See? It's alright." She noticed the slight tremble in Elsa's hand. "You're shaking." The raven-haired woman whispered. "Look into my eyes, love." Turning her attention to her lover's orbs, the Queen lifted her head up to see Cassandra smiling at her. "Now try it." She took a deep breath, focusing on her powers as she watched Cass' face for any sign of pain. But Cassandra just smiled, and the water's temperature turned perfect.

* * *

The cold breeze coming from the sea caressed the sisters' skin, the wind brushing against their soft hair. Elsa admired the calm waves as she felt a pair of hand wrap around her waist. "I'll miss you." Whispered Cassandra as she pressed a small kiss to the blonde's cheek. 

"I'll miss you too." Elsa closed her eyes and swallowed the almost painful lump in her throat. She doesn't want to leave yet, but she can't stay in Ovrilon forever. Her people and queenly duties are waiting for her back in Arendelle. "Promise me you'll visit." She relaxed in her lover's arms while she could, enjoying her presence, touch and smell. She wanted to remember every inch of her and her voice and gentle touch, all the kind gestures and romantic words. 

"I will, my love," Cass whispered again, her eyes beginning to water as she tried to hold herself back from crying. 

Elsa shifted in her lover's arms, turning around to face her. "Kiss me."

"Gladly." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge me but I almost cried while writing the last one. That makes me wonder because I think I'll be crying for a week after what happens next. I should go and check if I have enough tissues at home.
> 
> Also, if you have any questions, feel free to ask!
> 
> Fun fact: Cassandra was created on the 20th of July, 2019. By that time, about the half of her backstory was already finished. Zander wasn't a planned character. I just thought that a cool uncle would be nice to have.


	17. All is lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock, knock! It's the big sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but very sad and important.  
> Prepare some tissues and please don't hate me.

-One year and a few months before Frozen II-

Wulfacar rubbed his hands together in that classic way villains do; he wasn't about to pretend to be anything other than what he was. He enjoyed it, to him making more money, taking more power was only a game. He had people who obeyed his absurd command because of the money with some power mixed in. Believe it or not, that pretty much worked every time. They sold their morals for such low prices, and the price was falling every day.

Some people found it easy to trust Wulfacar. He had an easy-going style, but it was his personality that made him dangerous. He hid his true self like a snake. There was no indication of evil intent, no hint of self deviant motives. Wulfacar didn't care who got hurt because his passion is power.

But unlike him, there are a few other people born to be good. Cassandra is one of them. And this is what makes her Wulfacar's biggest threat.

"Are you sure about that, my king? She's your daughter!" The king of Ovrilon crossed his legs on his throne. All the men in black armour looked at him with horror, unable to believe the monarch's wish.

"So what?!" He asked, his blood already boiling. "She had multiple chances to redeem herself! We could've ruled Ovrilon together to glory! But she chose to follow her mother's footsteps, no matter how hard I tried to make her see the true power we have!" He slammed his fist against his cup on the table, spilling the luxurious red wine. Other people would kill for a bite of fresh bread, and he's sitting there, wasting the riches of his country. "Rasia failed us and paid with her life. Her job was to make sure everyone who's important to Cassandra ends up dead. You better not mess up this up."

"My king, do you wish to kill her?" One of the men asked.

"I don't care about what happens to her. She means nothing to me." Wulfacar's lips curved into an evil grin. "But it's more fun if she's alive." He pushed himself up from his seat. "Capture the monster." He walked to the entrance and before leaving, he finished his speech. The room waited for him in silence, expecting nothing but cruelty. "And torture her to _death_."

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day in a faraway kingdom. The birds chirped a beautiful song, and the breeze caressed the leaves on the trees. Cassandra enjoyed days like that. She wandered into the nearby forest, the shadows of the trees cooling down her heated body. She followed a small path, not knowing where to go. Maybe she shall go back to Arendelle and surprise Elsa.

The last time she visited, she used the window of the blonde's bedroom as the entrance. Elsa failed to recognise her at first and almost pushed her off to the ground. But because of the laughs afterwards, it was totally worth it. This was her life now. Since Rasia betrayed her, she travelled alone, mostly in Ovrilon, to learn more about her people and their condition. The terrible state of her homeland didn't surprise her, but that doesn't mean she never tried making her father's mistakes right. Whenever she returned to the castle, she suggested changes to the council, but they never listened to her.

The forest seemed too quiet. The silence seemed to trouble Cassandra these days, but it's still better than being lonely in a crowd of people. She treasured her alone time, but her heart yearned for her lover's presence. With the terrible ache in her chest, she ventured further.

As she wandered between the area of trees, a strange noise reached her ears. It sounded like a twig breaking just behind her, quite suspicious. She turned around to see what happened, but her grey eyes found nothing. Maybe it was just an animal.

But as she turned back, her heart seemed stopped in fear. A man grinned just a few inches in front of her. His head covered with a hood; all of his clothes are black as a pile of coal. _They found her again_. "Hello, princess." The man said in a creepy voice.

Cassandra wanted to say something, just anything, but no sound left her mouth. Before she could do anything, the man kicked her in the stomach, and she cried out in pain. She had no chance to fight back as another person appeared behind her, and she felt something hit her head hard, her body disobeying her she fell on the ground with a thud.

Time seemed to slow down. She looked around weakly and noticed more people around her trembling body. They were all yelling something, but her ear started ringing, and she couldn't quite understand them. Her breaths came in ragged pants as she slowly tried to get up but quickly realised how futile it was when she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. Sharp pain lanced through her head and bright spots flashed in front of her eyes.

Only the dizziness felt worse than the pain as they hit her again, the grass burning under her palm as she couldn't control her powers anymore. Is this how it all ends, beaten like a criminal for her acts? Another strike against her head and she felt the darkness taking over, she closed her eyes, and her body went dumb. Princess Cassandra Cordelia Reeve laid on the ground unconsciously, and when she opened her eyes again, she wasn't the same person.

* * *

Bad news are quite rare in Arendelle, and maybe that's the reason why Kai struggled to tell them to the Queen. The last time he told her about someone's death, it was her own parents who died tragically. But now it's different. The news came from Ovrilon, and it shook the whole world. There are only two people who still have no idea about what happened. Elsa and Anna.

Speaking of Anna, she just passed in front of her sister's study, where Kai is standing. He waited outside the Queen's office, his thoughts racing.

"Hello, Kai! What are you doing?" The redhead saw how troubled the older man was and looked at him with worry. "Kai, what's wrong? Something happened?"

"Your majesty..." The man said, his voice cracking. He gestured for the young woman to come closer and whispered in her ear.

Anna gasped, the news hit her like a brick. "No...she can't be! Kai, we must tell Elsa! She deserves to know it!"

The study's door opened out of nowhere, revealing the Queen herself. "What do I need to know?" She asked, her voice questioning, but no one answered her. They didn't dare deliver the heartbreaking news. "Hmm?" She hummed, looking at them. "Anna, tell me what's going on!"

"Elsa..." Anna whispered her sister's name, a tear running down her freckled cheek. "Cass..." She sobbed, and her tears began to flow like a river. "Cassandra is _dead_."

Elsa couldn't believe her ears. Her lover, her Cassandra...She can't be dead! This must be one of Anna's pranks."No...you're lying! Anna, this is a bad joke!" She raised her voice, and her eyes began to water, tears running down her pale cheeks.

"Your majesty...this isn't a joke," Kai added, lowering his head.

Elsa never experienced grief this bad before. It all started when she lost her mother, father and now her hero. Not knowing how to process her grief, she rushed inside her study and slammed the door behind her. She heard Anna calling for her, but she froze the entrance.

It felt like an emptiness in her heart, a shear of nothingness that somehow takes over and holds her soul and threatens to kill her entirely. Her tears flowed as she cried, sobbing, not holding back anymore. Every memory played like a song in her head, repeating itself for what seemed like forever. She lost a big part of herself, and she couldn't get that part back. She wanted Cassandra back so bad as her life depended on it, but she was all gone, vanished in thin air. This was the price of loving a warrior, a princess hated by her people.

She held her knees tight to her chest, sobbing into her hands. She didn't move and refused to come out of the room. But something...or someone was calling for her. It began to ring in her ears, and no matter how hard she wanted it to stop, it only became louder. Is this the first sign of insanity?

AH-AH-AH-AH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I know, I am terrible! But don't panic, I promise the grief won't last for long. 
> 
> So, um, yeah. Wulfacar is the bad guy in the story. 
> 
> Thanks for everyone who reached this part of the story! The end is getting closer.


	18. The price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years passed. Anna discovers a part of the truth behind Cassandra's death.

-Half year after Frozen II-

Queen Anna of Arendelle. She had to admit; it sounds quite lovely. As the new queen, she has tons of duties, and the daily visiting of the village is one of them. The people seemed to enjoy having the newly crowned queen around them, even if she doesn't have ice powers like her sister. But Anna is a good person; she rules with kindness, just like her parents and sister did. And then there's Kristoff, who would do anything to help his wife. 

Even the sun seemed to shine brighter as the cold winter finally ended and almost everyone was outside, even the Queen herself. For once, she finally has some time to spend with her beloved people. The paperwork could wait. She proudly watched her kingdom blossoming as she visited almost all the shops, only stopping when someone - usually the children - wanted to say something nice to her.

There was only one place that she hasn't seen yet, and it's probably the best of all — the chocolate shop. She let the sweet fragrance of freshly made chocolate tickle her nose, mouth already watering. She's been waiting for a treat all day. After all, she's doing a damn good job as ruler; she deserves it.

She let the delicious smell guide her into the shop, her body almost moving against her will. The door opened, and the bell rang, revealing a lovely place. "Good day! Ahh, our beautiful queen! What can I do for your majesty?" Anna smiled as the shopkeeper welcomed her warmly. The kindness of her people always made her heart flutter.

"Hello, just the usual." Said the Queen as she wandered into the shop further, the hardwood of the floor creaking under her feet.

"A box of dark and another box of milk chocolate for the Queen herself is on its way!" The owner disappeared at the back of the shop, divided by nothing but a single curtain. Within just a few moments, he came back with Anna's orders. "There you go, my Queen! Enjoy!"

"Thank you!" Anna took a few coins from her pocket and put it on the table, just before turning around to leave. She heard the shopkeeper lift the curtain and talk to somebody, which seemed quite strange because Anna always thought he worked alone.

Maybe it's not too ladylike to eavesdrop, especially when it comes to the Queen, but Anna couldn't help it, so she stayed and listened to the strange conversation. "Gods! How many times I told you to take those off!" He yelled at the other person. "Why the fuck are you wearing those stupid gloves, huh?! Isn't it warm enough for you here?! Or are you afraid of something?!"

"No! It's just that-" The person had a deep, yet soft female voice that sounded quite familiar to Anna's ears. She walked a few steps closer, slowly, so they can't hear as she hid her body behind the curtain.

The woman didn't have a chance to finish as the owner cut her off. "I'm not telling you again! Take the damn gloves off before you ruin something!"

"You shouldn't talk to your worker like that!" Anna said, interrupting the conversation between the two people as she pushed the curtain away. The worker stood with her back turned to the Queen, head lowered to the ground. "And besides, if she wants to wear gloves, then-"

Time stopped for a moment when the worker turned around, revealing their looks to the Queen of Arendelle. Her heart skipped a beat, and her eyes widened, mouth hanging open. _That hair, those eyes and tall frame. Could it be? But_... _she's dead!_ Anna gasped immediately, failing to finish her sentence.

* * *

It was a fine day, even in the Enchanted Forest. A certain platinum blonde-haired woman found peace under a tree as she turned the page of the book in her pale hands. She's not the Queen of Arendelle anymore, so lazy days like this became quite usual. Sometimes she just sat in the grass, gazing at the blue sky that reminded her of her mother's eyes. Other times, she went back to Arendelle to help her sister or build an ice rink for the children. This was her life now, and she enjoyed it more than she expected. It was quite strange at first, but it gave her freedom and independence, which she yearned for years.

And then there's Honeymaren, The Fifth Spirit's girlfriend. They became a couple about four months ago, but it was clear for Elsa that the shepherdess is interested in her since the beginning. It felt...wrong to start a new relationship after Cassandra's death. But at the same time, it's been about two years since she's gone and even if it hurts her deeply, Elsa must move on.

Of course, it's not that easy. While it only took Elsa a week to kiss Cassandra, things were much slower with Honeymaren. She adores her, but it's just not the same. They kissed once or twice, and it doesn't seem to bother the shepherdess, but Elsa knows that something isn't right about their relationship. It's not the love that burned with high flames and left her breathlessly after each kiss. That was with Cassandra. With Honeymaren, it's about care. No matter how shameful it is, this is not what Elsa wants.

"Hi, Elsa!" Came a voice from above. The blonde looked up to see her girlfriend sitting on a tree, smiling at her.

"Hello, there. What are you doing, Honey?" Asked Elsa with a small giggle.

With expert movements, Honeymaren climbed off, now blocking the sun from the Arendellian as she stood in front of her. "I was just watching you. What are you reading?" She took a step closer, stealing a glance at Elsa's book.

The blonde closed it as soon as she noticed her lover's stare, hiding the writing under her palms. It was a romance novel. The main character's personality and beautiful words reminded her of Cassandra, but of course, Maren doesn't need to know that. Even after two years, her grief is still lingering deep inside her. It didn't get better, just easier. Her heart is missing an integral piece, a part that keeps it from working correctly. "Nothing." She said quietly. 

Sighing, the shepherdess shook her head. "You always say that." She never showed it, but the distance Elsa puts between them makes her heart ache bitterly. This is not how lovers should interact with each other, and it questions Elsa's true feeling towards the shepherdess. "Whatever. I have to go and feed the reindeers. See you later." She leaned down to press a small kiss on the blonde's forehead before disappearing in the woods, hurt and angry at herself. One day Elsa will accept that Cassandra is gone. But not today.

* * *

The shopkeeper left the two women alone, hiding like a dog and Anna couldn't hold herself back anymore. She was angry, and oh boy, someone save the person she's yelling at. "How dare you set your feet in Arendelle after what you've done?!"

"I-I'm s-sorry." The woman stuttered, her face flustered in embarrassment. She didn't understand why would this fancy looking stranger scream at her; she had never done anything wrong that would make anyone upset. "But I-I don't know what you're talking about!" 

"Liar!" _How nostalgic_ , thought Anna, before raising her freckled hand. She had enough of her crap, and her behaviour is unacceptable. Her hand met with the other woman's cheek, causing her to let out a little startled gasp in pain and fear. "You should be ashamed of yourself! It wasn't nice of you to break Elsa's heart!"

The woman was so scared. She knew it was dumb to be afraid of the small redhead, but she couldn't help it. The problem was that she always over thought every damn thing. What if the freckled woman wants to torture her like almost everyone else before? There's no way she could survive such treatment twice. "Who's Elsa?! And why are you hurting me?!"

"W-what are you saying?" Anna whispered, her voice turning soft and desperate. "You don't know who Elsa is? Don't you remember my sister?"

The taller woman lowered her gaze to the ground. It was painful. She didn't even remember her own name and why she needed to suffer for an unknown crime. She smiled weakly and shook her head before turning her attention to Anna. "I don't even know who I am." She felt so lost. She had no one to take care of her or give her advice, guiding her on the right path. She's so alone.

The words hit Anna like a brick, and it seemed like almost everything she believed about Cassandra's death was just a lie, to cover up a different story. It didn't make any sense at first, then Anna understood. The person in front of her never died, but instead, she lost her memories. She never meant to leave or hurt Elsa, and none of what happened was her fault. "Cassandra, you need to come with me." Said Anna in a slightly commanding tone.

"But what if I can't trust you? And why are you calling meg 'Cassandra'?" Cass asked. If she could fit her life in a book, the first pages would be blank, nothing but the white paper. Only the last chapter would be filled with dark, horrible memories of pain, suffering and torture. She doesn't need more of them.

Anna sighed and grabbed the princess' hand, trying to drag her out of the shop by force. "Because I know who you are! And I'm going to help you!"

"I don't need your help!" Cassandra finally yelled back. Gulping, she released her hand from Anna's grip. "And don't touch me!"

The Queen looked at the gloves covering Cass' hand. "Are you afraid because of your powers?" The princess' eyes widened in shock. She never told anyone about her powers, because if people would know, they'd probably kill her. She wore the gloves to conceal her magic, but sometimes it wasn't enough. Regardless of that, she hesitantly nodded. "Don't worry about it. I know someone who's just like you and believe me, she's been dying to meet you."

This person isn't the same as the Cassandra who saved the former Queen of Arendelle. She's scared and desperate for the things that she can't have. She has no purpose or family, no one she could trust. Her face is thinner, hair longer, body less muscular. There's barely a thing left of the real Cassandra inside her. _But why? What happened to her? Who did this to Cassandra?_

* * *

The long lost warrior princess allowed the redhead to take her to the castle. But still, she wasn't sure if that was a good idea. She felt greatly ashamed when it turned out that Anna is actually the Queen, and she disrespected her just a moment ago. She took Cassandra to one of the guest bedrooms, where she stayed during her first visit to Arendelle. Now they're sitting on the bed with a fair distance between them.

"So, I think you should tell me what happened to you during the last two years." Anna's kindness surprised the older woman, and even if she couldn't remember anything about her, something told her that the redhead is trustworthy enough to tell her every painful thing that keeps her up at night.

Cass' gaze followed every inch of the bedroom in awe, barely believing what's happening to her. During the two years, she spent most of her time on the streets, with just enough food and money to survive. And now she's in a castle, surrounded by the finest things in Arendelle. "I-I don't remember much of my past. One day I just woke up in a dark cell, chained to the wall." She swallowed a painful lump in her throat, remembering every strike that wounded her already scarred skin in that horrible place. "They tortured me, but of course, I don't know why." She closed her grey eyes for a moment, trying to recall everything. "Some of them called me 'Daddy's Little Girl', which is funny because I don't know who my father is."

"Probably for the best. He's terrible." Anna added.

"That's...good to know I guess." She cleared her throat and continued her story. "So...after some time, I don't know exactly how it happened, but my powers got out of control. That's how I escaped, but I was barely alive. An older woman helped me out a little bit. She offered me a place where I could stay as long as I maintain the fields around her house. It wasn't the best job, but I couldn't afford to be picky."

"So you would've accepted any kind of job." It was hard to imagine. The once graceful and well-behaving warrior wandering the streets like a common homeless person, begging for food and money.

The taller woman nodded in agreement. "Exactly. But then I left, because..." She paused for a moment, thinking about what to say next. "Nevermind. You're going to think I'm insane."

The redhead chuckled. Her sister has ice magic and is The Fifth Spirit, she froze hear heart once and saved her with the act of true love, a living snowman is living in the castle, and her husband is talking to a reindeer. There's nothing that could surprise her. "Believe me; I've seen enough crazy things in my life. I won't judge you."

Taking a deep breath, Cassandra collected all of her willpower to reveal the truth. "I heard a voice. It was...calling for me, like some kind of siren. I tried to ignore it, but no matter what I've done, it didn't work. It left me no other choice, so I followed it. But the voice only became louder, like it's trying to warn me or I don't even know." She bit her lip, unsure if she shall ask the question that troubled her since Anna first mentioned it. "You...you called me Cassandra. Is it...my real name?" Anna just nodded and smiled at her. Somehow, having a name made Cass feel alive, more like a human instead of a ruthless monster created to take lives. "It sounds fancy. You really know who I am."

"Actually, I don't. But I guess we were something like friends." Anna said, shrugging. Being a queen's friend sounded strange to Cass, and it only left her with more questions. "I mean, we had some fun together, but you never told me too much personal stuff about yourself." The Queen paused for a moment, looking into the princess' eyes with nothing but pure kindness. She noticed that Cass' eyes had the same twinkle in them, grey like the smoke that comes from the burning ashes. "But it doesn't matter now. Not because of you or me, but I want to help you, Cassandra. We wait until tomorrow so that you can regain your energy. And after that, we'll find my sister in the Enchanted Forest."

The young monarch knew that Elsa tried to move on. She even told her about how Honeymaren and her are together. But some word doesn't have to spoken, and Anna could see it Elsa's eyes that her heart still belongs to Cassandra. And there's no way Anna won't try to bring them back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you all knew I would never kill my precious Cassandra. She still has a few more asses to kick ;) 
> 
> And yeah, she hears the voice and Elsa's together with Honeymaren because that means more drama. 
> 
> I haven't decided yet, but within one or two chapters, the story will get very dark. But nope, no more suffering for Cass, because I think she got enough abuse for more than a lifetime. 
> 
> Sorry for the huge time skips and shorter chapters! I just didn't want to change anything about Frozen II.


	19. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Cassandra reveal the truth behind the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to be an over sensitive little shit, but this chapter is dark, emotional and everything else you can think of.

It was a complete disaster. When Cassandra woke up, once again, she couldn't believe her eyes. And when the maids and servants began to surround her, asking about why she stopped visiting, it became even worse. Everyone in Arendelle seemed to know what's going on, except for her. But that was just one thing.

When she stepped out of her room, a white, snow thingie that somehow is able to walk and talk on his own screamed at her in excitement and ran towards her. "Cassy! You are here! Wait, why are you here? Doesn't matter! Give me a big warm hug!" The thing only came closer, rushing towards the princess's leg, but before he could grab it, Cassandra screamed, and with a swift motion, her feet kicked the snowman's head off. "Oof! I guess you don't want a hug." He lowered his gaze, and Cass almost fainted when his body continued to move in search of his head.

"What the hell are you?!" Asked Cassandra, raising her voice as she poked the snowman's head with a slender finger.

The woman picked Olaf's head up, holding him to meet her gaze. The snowman almost seemed disappointed and sad, but Cass had no idea if he has emotions in general. "You don't know? But Cassy, we're friends!"

"We are?" She sighed. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember." She kneeled down and connected the head with the body. "In fact, I don't remember anyone, not even myself." She smiled weakly at the snowman.

"Oh, woah! I don't have a brain, but I think it's weird! You definitely remembered me the last time you were here!" Something told Cassandra that she doesn't have to be afraid of the snowman, he's probably harmless. Such a cute thing couldn't even hurt a fly.

"I've been here?" She asked.

"More than just once! You stayed here like all the time, and we had lots of fun!" Olaf nervously rubbed his hands together. "Sometimes you read me poems and then gave me hugs." He giggled, recalling all the happy memories he had with Cassandra before she disappeared. "But then...you just left and never returned. We all missed you, Cassy."

As she blinked, tears dripped from her eyelids and slid down her cheeks. She bit her lip tightly in an attempt to hide any sound that wanted to escape from her mouth. Her lower lip quivering tightly as she tried to say something. "I'm sorry because I left. I-" Before she could speak, Queen Anna showed up at the corner of the hallway, walking closer to them in her travel clothes and with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, guys! Are you ready for a new adventure?" Olaf seemed to be the most enthusiastic about the journey, and he jumped in excitement. About Cassandra...she wasn't so sure.

"Let's go find Samantha!" Olaf yelled while Anna and Cass looked at each other with concern in their eyes. "I still don't know who's Samantha!" The two women just laughed it off.

* * *

"Elsa!" The Fifth Spirit turned around to see her younger sister rushing towards her, pulling her into a loving embrace.

"Anna!" She leaned back a little and brushed back a stray lock of hair from Anna's freckled face. "What are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming over."

The redhead seemed to be full of energy and anxiety as she grabbed Elsa by her hand, leading her away from the other members of the Northuldra tribe. "Oh, well, it wasn't planned. But it doesn't matter now! I have a big surprise for you, sis! It's like a reeallly big one!" The redhead giggled nervously.

"Anna..."

"Okay, okay! I won't waste your time, but this is very important!"

"Anna, just say it."

"This is now how it works, Elsie! I mean, this is how it works, but nevermind! So, I think you should take a seat because honestly, almost fainted and I'm sure you will too."

"Anna, I'm perfectly fine where I am."

"Let me finish, okay? You remember Cassandra, right? She was like the love of your life about two years ago." Elsa opened her mouth to speak, but then quickly closed it, because Anna gave her no chance to talk. "Of course you do! So, I was doing my daily stuff, and I walked around the village, just buying me some chocolate and other things. Well, it was mostly chocolate. Do you want some?"

"Is that why you came here?" She asked, covering her mouth to hold back a small laugh.

"No, of course not, I just thought I'd ask!" She cleared her throat and fixed her dress, trying to look as royal as possible. "So I was in the chocolate shop, and you won't guess who I saw!"

"Umm, a snowgie?"

"No, it was Cassandra. She's alive, but she lost all of her memories because something bad happened to her. She came to Arendelle because she claims to hear a voice, so you must take her to Ahtohallan to find out who did this to her and help her regain her memories because honestly, she's in terrible shape!"

Elsa sighed and shook her head. Just when she's about to accept her former lover's death, Anna shows up to open the wounds that are still covering her broken heart. "This is a bad joke." But Anna took a deep breath and gestured towards a tree, a person emerging from behind it like a ghost. Elsa's mouth hanged open, blue eyes widening as she recognised Cassandra's grey eyes, black hair and tall, muscular body. Even if she's different now, she still looks like a goddess. But that doesn't mean the sight is not shattering Elsa's heart into million pieces. "This is not a joke." She whispered, her whole body trembling as her emotions are taking control of her. She could the tears forming in her eyes, not dropping but flowing like a river down on her slightly freckled cheeks.

Cassandra walked closer to her with shaking legs and stopped in front of her. She's here, and she's real, with only a few very little difference. Elsa remembered her being taller and her skin brighter. But despite that, she's still Cassandra, the woman she still loves. "Are you Elsa?" The older woman asked, nervously rubbing her neck.

But Elsa still couldn't believe it. She spent years mourning, and now she just shows up out of nowhere, and that's all she says. The Fifth Spirit imagines meeting her again multiple times. But in her imagination, it was never like this. "That's all you can say?" She whispered as more tears came. "After everything we've been through, you can't say anything else?" Cassandra didn't answer, just stared at her with a blank expression. But now Elsa knew: this Cassandra is not the person she fell in love with.

Without saying anything else, Elsa pushed the princess away and ran into the woods. As soon as she reached a certain distance, she allowed herself to cry. But even if the new Cassandra isn't the same person as before, deep inside, there's still some humanity left in her. No one could stop her from following Elsa into the forest. She wasn't violent about it, no. But if she made a mistake and that's the reason she's here, then she's sure as hell to make it right.

She carefully approached the crying blonde, amazed by her beauty. Elsa's sitting an old, dry tree trunk with her head buried in her palms. It broke Cassandra's heart to see someone crying because of her. She slowly sat down next to the younger woman, waiting for her to push the princess was. "I'm sorry." She said softly and swallowed. "I don't know what I did to you, but you probably have a good reason to hate me."

Eyes red from crying, Elsa lifted her gaze, and her orbs met with Cassandra's grey ones. Her chin trembled, searching for "I don't hate you. I-I just...you died!" She claimed, her voice cracking as she spoke. An unknown feeling wanted Cass to wipe away the tears rolling down the Spirit's cheek but found it more respectful to just leave them be.

"I wish I could remember, I really do. Please, forgive me." And without thinking, Elsa collapsed against Cassandra's chest, taking the princess by surprise. Cass stood still for a moment, not knowing why the blonde isn't afraid of her. She sobbed into her chest, hands clutching at her clothes. Cassandra let her cry out her pain and carefully placed a hand on Elsa's back. She held her in silence, rocking slowly as the tears soaked her chest.

A tiny lapse let him pull away, blinking lashes heavy with tears, before he collapsed again, her. The pain must have come in waves, minutes of sobbing broken apart by short pauses for recovering breaths, before hurling her back into the outstretched arms of her grief. When she cried, there was a rawness to it like the pain was still an open wound. Maybe because it is. Her whole body shook, breaking down entirely. But as her sobbing calmed down and her breaths became normal again, she slightly pulled away, still holding onto Cassandra.

She swallowed the painful lump in her throat, trying to make eye contact with her former lover. "I'll take you to Ahtohallan. And you'll be the Cassandra I mourned for so long again."

But as Elsa spoke, she didn't notice another person around them. Honeymaren listened to her girlfriend from behind a tree, a tear rolling down her cheek as her girlfriend disappeared with the woman she truly loves."

* * *

I'm not sitting on that thing," Cassandra claimed with a scared expression as the Nokk emerged from the water.

"Yes, you will. That is the only way we can reach Ahtohallan." The Nokk allowed Elsa to sit on it's back, looking as regal as ever. "What are you waiting for?"

"We shouldn't go on the same...uhh...horse?" Cass said, rubbing her arm in confusion.

"Why not?" Gaze moving to the older woman's hand, she noticed a pair of gloves on them. She sighed, almost painfully as she remembered doing the same thing to conceal her powers. "Don't worry about it. Just get up, you'll be perfectly fine." It was surprising, even to herself. Somehow, she found herself putting a distance between herself and Cassandra, but at the same time, she never felt such yearning to be close to her again.

Nodding, Cassandra climbed to the Nokk's back, seated behind the Fifth Spirit herself. Her heat that radiates from her body calmed Elsa's hammering heart as they rode to Ahtohallan. With a slight trembling, Cass sneaked a hand around the blonde's waist, seeking for support. To her surprise, Elsa relaxed against her touch and didn't move until they reached Ahtohallan itself.

"Wow!" Cass looked at the huge frozen river in awe, admiring the enormous ice. "What is this place?" She asked, holding Elsa a bit tighter.

"As I said, this is Ahtohallan, where the Northwind meets the sea. This is where you can learn about your past and the people who are connected to you." She paused for a moment, recalling her sister's earlier rambling. "Anna said you heard a voice calling to you. Is that true?"

"Yeah." Cass rolled her eyes. "And it was very annoying."

The blonde released a small chuckle, but cleared her throat, trying to regain her serious composure. "I know, I heard it too. But it stopped after I came here. It seems like Ahtohallan holds a few answers for you."

"I hope so." The warrior sighed as they reached the glacier. "There are too many things that I need to know."

"Come." Elsa dismounted The Nokk, followed by Cassandra. "So...we're here. Be careful and stay close to me." It almost felt like the first time when Elsa came here. Happy and free. And now, it's Cassandra's turn; she gets to experience the same thing.

AH-AH-AH-AH

Gasping, Cass looked at Elsa with joy shining in her eyes. In the past, the voice troubled her. But now, it's just a good sign, leading her on the right path. "I heard it again! The voice, I mean." 

"Then get ready, and don't slip on the ice." The blonde chuckled as she grabbed her former lover by her hand, leading her further inside the glacier.

Cassandra almost fell on the ground at Elsa's fast place, tugging on her hand a bit. "You said no slipping in ice! Then slow down!" But Elsa just gazed at her with laughter in her puppy eyes, going faster than ever as they followed a light, leading them to the place where Elsa discovered her past.

"A snowflake?" The older woman saw a sign on the icy ground and looked at Elsa with concern. The blonde only nodded. "How's that supposed to help me?"

Elsa rolled her eyes and released Cass from her grip. She walked into the middle of the snowflake, and the Princess gasped when it began to shine brighter than before. "Cassandra." She called for her softly. "Step into your power." She gestured towards one side of the snowflake, where laid the symbol of the fire spirit.

With a shaking breath, Cass nodded. The moment she's been waiting for two years has finally come. She set her feet on the symbol, and the brightness that appeared from it made her close her eyes for a moment, blinding her completely. She felt her magic blossoming like a wild fire, flames creating a clothing made of ashes rather than destroying. As the blindness faded, she opened her eyes, rewarded by memories.

_I never thought about myself as a good person. But even if I was ashamed to admit it to myself, I knew that I wasn't that bad either. I saw many things — experienced love and destruction. I killed and then saved the lives of the innocent. For each life I took, I paid with my own blood._

_My upbringing was tragic, especially after my mother died. After that, my life only became worse. Sometimes I laid awake at night, waiting for my father to come and tell me that everything's going to be alright. I yearned for my father's love for years, and I think a part of me still does. But instead, all I got was pain. I guess he never loved me._

_But my uncle was there for me, every time I needed him. He cared about me more than anyone did, and even if he's not that kind of man to express his feelings, he loved me._

_I also care about Anna. She's something like a sister to me. Only two years passed since we last saw each other, but she became a fine young woman who takes her duties seriously._

_Don't let me forget about Olaf. Yeah, he's weird but full of love._

_And then there's Elsa. My precious little Snowflake, who I love more than anything. She thinks I was the one who saved her from death, but that's not true. Without her, I wouldn't be here now. Her love gave me more than enough reason to stay alive and fight. I could've died multiple times, but I guess life's not that easy, you can't just give it all up. And honestly, I don't wish to die anymore._

_My name is Cassandra Cordelia Reeve, crown princess of Ovrilon. And I still have a damned war to fight._

Elsa watched as Cassandra took a deep breath, filling her body with the power of life. "Cass?" She took a careful step, gentle fingers brushing against the princess' shoulder.

With a loving smile, the warrior turned around to meet Elsa's gaze, eyes filled with tears of joy. "Yes, Snowflake?" She sobbed as the blonde closed the distance between them, arms wrapping around each other.

"You remember!" Her nails dug into Cassandra's back, a salty tear rolling down from her eyes to her lover's shoulder.

After a moment if holding onto Elsa, Cass pulled back slightly. She looked deeply into the blonde's watery eyes, her hot breath tickling her lips as a shiver ran up and down her spine. "I still love you."

"I love you too." Elsa pulled Cassandra's head down for their most loving kiss, overwhelmed by their emotions and feelings for each other. That one kiss is all they needed, sealing their love that was held back for far too long.

It was Cassandra who pulled away, her gaze still lingering at Elsa's beautiful eyes. But then something else caught her attention, moving figures behind her lover's back. "What's that?"

The blonde turned around, seeing an adult Cassandra made of snow sitting on the floor with a book in her hand. She smiled at the sight and grabbed the real Cass' hand, interlocking their fingers as she did. "Your memories. Come on, let's see them!"

The first thing they saw was Cass holding a surprised Elsa against her body when she attempted to attack Olaf. " _Listen my queen; I need you to stay quiet! There's a...well, a thing wandering the halls! I'll get its attention, you sneak out and run for help!_ "

Elsa began to laugh as Cassandra rolled her eyes. "I was so stupid. The little guy couldn't even hurt a fly."

" _I need you to kiss me._ " Face flushed; they turned their gaze to a snow Elsa as she surged into Cassandra's arms, uniting their lips in their first kiss. They both smiled at this one, giving each other's hand a slight squeeze.

The next figure was a giggling little girl running to her mother's arms. Elsa noticed a slight shake of Cass' hand, but when she saw her face, she was just smiling. " _I love you so much, Cassandra! You are making me so proud!_ "

"You were the cutest kid," Elsa said, and Cassandra chuckled at her.

When the older woman was about to reply happily, a slender figure divided them with force. " _I can already feel the power in my hands. Just a little longer and the witch is finally dead_!" The tall man looked precisely like Wulfacar almost two decades ago. Exchanging glances, the lovers decided to follow the memory. " _Well, well._ " Wulfacar chuckled.

The other figure was Cassandra's mother, Zara, laying in her bed a little after she gave birth to her son. " _Wulfacar...I'm not feeling well_." Elsa could hear Cass' loud gulping as her father approached the former Queen of Ovrilon. " _I can barely breathe, call the doctors!_ "

She began to cough, the air struggling to reach her lungs. But Wulfacar only chuckled. Cassandra knew that sound too well. " _That's a good sign, Zara. It means my plan is working._ "

" _Your plan? Wulfacar, what are you talking about?_ "

" _You are so naïve, sweetheart, falling right into my trap. Luckily, your daughter has more potential than a monster like you._ "

" _Where's Cassandra?! What have you done to her?!_ "

" _Nothing, yet. I'll give her a chance to become just as great as her father. But you, Zara, you won't live until that day. You only have like...How much? Ah, yes. Fifteen minutes left. It takes a bit long for the poison to kill one, but it's less suspicious than an open wound. Everyone's going to think you died while giving birth, and from there, no one's going to stop me from becoming the King of Ovrilon!_ "

" _You are a monster, Wulfacar!_ "

" _The only monster here is you, my dear. And now, let me take care of your fucking son._ "

Whole Ahtohallan fell silent as the truth revealed itself. Cassandra's mouth opened slightly, her lips trembling as she now understood everything. Elsa watched a painful tear roll down her lover's cheek before the princess said the life-changing words. "He..." She whimpered. "He killed them! My mother and brother are all dead because of him!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we finally know the truth, and it only took nineteen chapters and almost two decades. Is it surprising?  
> But hey, at least Cass is back to kick some ass!


	20. Darkness rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The darkness in Cassandra and Arendelle is beginning to rise. Honeymaren is causing some trouble, and we find out more about Cass' origin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading, folks! And stay safe, don't catch any kind of nasty disease!

Cassandra never felt so broken before. Her mind was like a lost man at sea, desperate and starving for reasons. Desperate for a memory, pleasant, warm, welcoming, one she could smile to. But when she thought of her father, she found none.

As much as she tried to hold it in, the pain came out like an uproar from her throat in the form of loud sobbing. The tears started falling down one after another, without a sign of stopping. Despite that, she refused to look away. The next memory was about herself and her mother again, laying together in her bed, just after Wulfacar's figure left the room. She could still remember the day it happened and how her mother's hand lovingly soothed her to stop crying. The memory almost seemed to ease her pain a little.

_"Mom...Does he love me?"_

_"Of course, he loves you. He's just...he's different, you know? But he loves you; I'm sure of that."_

_"Then why he's so bad to me?"_

_"I don't know, sweetie. I don't know."_

"I was such a fool," Cassandra said, still sobbing as Elsa watched the memory, her heart breaking at the sight. The princess' beautiful eyes were already red from crying, and she tried to wipe the tears away with the back of her hand, but they still flowed like a river after a rainy day. "Killing everyone for power was his plan all along. He seduced my mother just because he wanted to rule, and when he became the king, he only wished for more. He's the person who tried to kill me since I refused his will, not wanting to go to another battle. He sent me away after he killed my mother, so I could become a brainwashed machine, trained to kill." She turned to look at Elsa, catching a glimpse of fear and sorrow in her eyes. "He's insane, Elsa." Cassandra gulped, trying to swallow a painful lump in her throat. Her lips trembled, but she didn't care if she looks stupid. "So many people died because of him, and I don't want more death. But I need to kill him to end this torture."

Elsa allowed a gasp to leave her mouth, unable to believe her ears. The Reeve family is known of dirty stories about killing their relatives. But Cassandra is different. She's kind and gentle, with a heart made of pure gold. Despite the shame of her family flooding in her veins, Cassandra would sacrifice her dignity without question, so someone else doesn't have to. But every person is like the moon; they all have a dark side that they would never show to anyone. Elsa can't let the darkness take over her lover's mind. "No! You don't even know what you're talking about! Y-you're not like him, Cassandra!"

"It is too late for me, Snowflake." The warrior smiled weakly while her heart shattered into a million pieces. "There's nothing that could save me from becoming the monster that he is." She gulped, swallowing her sorrow. No matter how hard she fought against the deadly claws of sadness, she could never defeat it. "I wish for another way to end this. But soon, history will repeat itself. And what can I do about it?" Her voice softened, eyes reflecting the pain inside her. A gentle hand reached around the blonde's waist, holding her tightly against the older woman's toned body as she spoke to her face to face. "It is in my blood, Elsa, that is all I know. My grandfather killed his own mother. My father did the same to his wife and son, his own flesh and blood. And now, I'll take my father's life to save a whole country from his shameful reign."

"I know that you want what's best for Ovrilon and I trust you." Slender fingers reached for the warrior's cheek, brushing away the tears of her grief. "But please, don't do it, Cassandra, I'm begging you! There's always another way!" Perhaps her pleading reached the warrior's heart, because her gaze nervously wandered, never meeting her lover's eyes. Elsa hoped their love might free Cassandra from her grief, and she finds enough mercy left in herself to do otherwise.

With a sigh, Cass closed her eyes and leaned down to Elsa, foreheads touching lovingly. "It's a deadly sin, I know. And for you, Elsa, I promise if there's another way to end this war between father and daughter, I will take the chance. But I won't let more blood stick to other people's hand."

* * *

"My God, Cass! You must tell us everything! And when I say everything, I really mean it!" Anna chirped, her fist gently punching Cassandra's arm, making her chuckle. "How the hell did you lose all of your memories?"

"Oh, well..." Cass grabbed Elsa's hand, uniting their fingers as they went further into the Northuldra camp with Olaf and Anna. They arrived back from Ahtohallan barely a moment ago, and these two are already acting like kindergarteners. "I don't remember much, but I'd like to think that my powers protected me. Some weird black hooded guys started beating me in a forest and as soon as I fell on the ground, my magic activated. Just a couple of hits against my head and ta-da! I blacked out, and the next thing I know is that I was chained to the ground without remembering a single thing about my past. My name included." She paused for a moment to look and smile at Elsa, affectionately stroking her hand with her thumb. "But thanks to my beautiful girlfriend, now I know more than I can recall."

A figure appeared from behind one of the tents with a jealous expression, the staff in her hand pointing towards Cassandra. "You must've gotten lost in the woods because Elsa is _my_ girlfriend." Claimed Honeymaren.

Cass almost laughed, refusing to believe the Northuldran woman. She was away for two years, and even the thought of Elsa already having another lover hurts her deeply. "What the hell are you talking about?" She turned her attention to Elsa. "Snowflake, is there something that you might want to tell me?"

The blonde woman lowered her gaze to the ground, blushing as she played with the grass with her feet. "Umm...w-while you were away, Honeymaren and I-"

The Arendellian couldn't finish her sentence as Honeymaren stepped closer, pulling her away from Cassandra's arms. "See? She's my girlfriend!" The shepherdess said, folding her arms in front of her chest as she looked at the princess with a cocky grin. Every time she opened her mouth, it made Cassandra's blood boil with wrath.

She looked at her lover, her grey eyes showing how the news pained her heart. "Is that true, Elsa? Everything that happened between us meant nothing to you? Don't you love me?" She asked, her voice almost desperate.

Without hesitation, Elsa answered her lover's question, her voice stuttering. "No! I mean, yes! I love you, Cassandra, it's just that-"

But then Honeymaren cut into her sentence again, leaving the blonde frustrated, biting her lip to keep herself calm. "What the hell, Elsa?! You love... _this_?! I thought we had something serious! I love you more, Elsa! I would've died for you!"

"Then perish," Cass said it in a serious, commanding tone, but that only angered Maren. With a swift motion, the Northuldran slapped the princess' face, earning an animalistic groan, but Cass didn't fight back. Or at least not yet. "Elsa is mine! She has always been mine! You need to accept that and get lost, you fucking idiot!"

"Oh, yeah? Then that's why she screamed my name last night and not yours!" And that was the last drop in the cup. Elsa knew that what Honey said isn't true, because Cass is the only woman she loves and ever let close enough to trust with her naked body as well.

Grabbing Honeymaren by the collar, Cassandra slammed the shepherdess body against a tree like she weighed nothing. "How dare you disrespect my woman like that! I'm gonna make you equal with the ground as I turn you into ashes!" Cassandra swallowed her anger when it was a fire-seed and forgot to drink something cool, and so it grew in her belly until it came out as hot as any dragon has ever flamed. Every violated phrase was like gasoline to it, and her fists began to clench. Being unarmed, she let her magic appear in hands, the fire burning on the surface of her skin as Honeymaren desperately reached for her staff, afraid of the princess' destructive powers.

Just when she was about to shoot a fireball at her enemy, Elsa turned the ground below them to shining ice, and both Cass and Maren slipped, falling with a loud thud. "Enough!" Elsa yelled. Everyone in the Northuldra tribe looked at then with their mouth hanging, unable to believe their eyes. "I expected more from both of you! I'm not just an object that you claim for yourself!" With the snap of her fingers, she made the ice disappear under the two women, and they stood up, tails between their legs as they looked at Elsa like they are two puppies who just got yelled at for their behaviour. "Like it or not, it's my choice and yours."

With her gaze shamefully fixed on the ground, Cassandra began to walk away in silence. But the leader of Northuldra rushed to her side, grabbing her hand to hold her back from leaving. Cass turned around as she felt her grip and cocked an eyebrow. "Kima?" Yelena asked in a soft tone, her eyes filled with the hope of seeing a long lost person.

The princess shook her head and smiled. "No, I'm Cassandra. However, my great-grandmother's name was Kima."

"Where are you from, Cassandra?" Yelena asked, lifting the princess' hand to examine her palm where the magic came from just a few moments ago.

"Ovrilon," Cass answered, her voice uncertain from the question and the tribe leader's act.

"That land is cursed." Yelena murmured under her breath as she let Cass' warm hand fall to her side. "They do not see the beauty in nature's magic. King Ivan of Ovrilon killed his mother because he had powers like you do. But if you're her great-granddaughter, then how is that possible that you're still alive?"

"My grandfather regretted what he has done. His daughter, Zara, who was the Queen and my mother was born with those powers. He loved his daughter dearly and recognised how harmless our magic could be. He spared her life because he loved her. Despite that, we kept our magic hidden to keep ourselves safe."

"An act of true love." Yelena smiled and placed both of the princess' hand in hers. "We're the people of the sun. And you, Cassandra, are one of us."

"Please tell me we're not related," Elsa said, her eyes opened wide in surprise. Cass did mention that Kima was from a tribe. But Northuldra? That takes things to an entirely new level.

"You're not." Yelena chuckled. "But if you don't know your origin, then why are you here?"

"It's my time to shine again!" Olaf stepped between the women and took a deep breath. "Oh, Cassandra you are the best daughter! Mama, I love you! Her mother is dead. Oh papa why are you sending me away! Slap! Travelling for eight years. Papa, Ovrilon is in a terrible state! Another slap! You're going to win me a battle! Look, papa, I won! Let's go to another battle! Oh no, we got captured! They escaped. My friends are dead! This whole village is on fire, it wasn't me, but it's my fault! Hahaha, evil father laughter! Life in Ovrilon is getting even worse! Papa, let me help! Her father didn't let her help. Papa, why are you not listening to me? Slap! Let's go travelling again! Hey, Rasia, wanna be friends? Oh, my, the Queen of Arendelle has ice powers! Let's visit them and offer them an alliance! Elsa, no! Cassandra saves Elsa. The kissing quest begins! They go to Ovrilon for Cassandra's birthday! Elsa, I'm a monster! Cassandra, I need you to kiss me! Mwah! The kissing quest is completed! Nobody messes with my girl! They arrive in Ovrilon! Rasia is a bad person; she wants to kill Elsa! Cassandra arrives just in time and kills Rasia! They confess their love! Mwah again! The sisters go back to Arendelle! Cassandra is dead. Cassandra is not dead, she just lost her memories because of some black hooded guys, and she started following the same voice that Elsa heard, and then Elsa took her to Ahtohallan, and now Cass remembers everything, and now she knows that her father killed her mother, and it turned out that Elsa is now Honeymaren's girlfriend, they wanted to fight, but Elsa stopped them just in time, and now Yelena revealed that Cassandra is kinda Northuldran." He took another deep breath and looked around, smiling with anticipation at the whole camp. "Any questions?"

Before anyone could open their mouths to speak, the sound of hooves hitting the ground as an Arendellian guard rode through the enchanted forest in search of a significant person. "Queen Anna!" He shouted the young monarch's name.

"What is it?" Anna looked at him with worry shining in her turquoise eyes, not knowing of what the guard holds.

"Terrible news, your majesty! A group of soldiers arrived from Ovrilon with the leading of a man named Zander Reeve."

"My uncle," Cassandra said.

"We closed the gates and didn't let them in. They said that they came here because they refused their king's will and to protect Arendelle." He paused to breathe, filling his lungs with air, but everyone could see his worry. "King Wulfacar declared war of us!" The people gasped in surprise and horror. The Ovrilonian army is well-trained, and their weapons are all made with the newest technology. Arendelle stands no chance against them.

"We need to go back to Arendelle and stop him!" Cassandra said as she surged to her horse, calling for her companions. "Wulfacar will pay for his crimes!" She murmured under her breath, and they made their way back to the Kingdom of Arendelle.

* * *

"Open the gates!" The Queen commanded to the guards guarding the huge entrance, but they just looked at her with fear in their eyes, like their ruler went insane. "You heard me! Now, open the gates!"

The guards hesitantly nodded, and the gates opened, revealing the biggest army Elsa had ever seen in her entire life. Cassandra walked closer to her people, unsure of what to expect from those who fought with her just a few years ago. But then she saw her uncle with his back to her, turning to face his niece. Zander looked the same as before, despite the few locks of white hair colouring his head and beard. He dropped a sword from his hand and let it fall on the ground with an unpleasant sound as his eyes met Cassandra's, failing to believe that she's alive. "Cassandra? No, you can't be here! You died!" He said with his mouth trembling.

"Well, dear uncle, I'm pretty much alive. It takes more than a dirty little trick to kill me." Zander rushed to the princess' side and with great force, he lifted her up into his arms like she's still a featherweight little kid again. She yelped and then giggled, her colour infused cheeks dimpled with her blossoming smile and her eyes shone in a way that only deep happiness can bring. She could hear Elsa's laugh from a few meters away, admiring the cute reunion. "Put me down! Put me down! The pretty lady is watching, don't embarrass me!"

Her feet met the ground as Zander gently released her with a chuckle, but then she found herself being pulled into a warm hug. Cassandra allowed herself to relax in her uncle's embrace, returning his sweet gesture. "Everyone missed you, Cassandra." He held her tightly. "But I knew you would find a way to kick a few more asses."

"Thank you for always being there for me. I couldn't have wished for a better uncle." She whispered, resting her head against the crook of his neck.

Chuckling again, Zander loosened the hug and pulled back, his eyes still fixed on Cassandra as they smiled. "Aw, you are a cutie, but I'm afraid we have a war to win." He turned away to face his soldiers, the Ovrilonian army in its almost full glory. "Princess Cassandra is alive!" Zander shouted, and all of the soldiers cheered and whistled with happiness, the sight of the heir filling their chest with the hope of a new, better era.

"I might be alive, but my father is still a great threat. Our country is tired of his selfish reign!" The soldiers cheered again, but now in agreement as the crown princess continued her speech. "I'm terribly sorry because I couldn't help, but he never let me. He even tried to me, his own daughter!" The crowd fell silent, listening to Cassandra's every word as she showered them with shocking facts. "But instead of giving up on my life, I discovered more about his true nature. Wulfacar manipulated all of us, and corrupted even more! Countless people died because of him! My beloved mother, Queen Zara and their newborn son included." The people gasped and whispered something, that Cassandra couldn't understand. She heard her uncle curse under his breath and turned to him. "What are our chances?"

"We have good weapons and enough people to fight. Wulfacar's army is strong, but most of them are corrupted Ovrilonian soldiers. Only time is what bothers me. We have about a day or less before they arrive, but despite that, I think we are good enough to win without suffering a great loss." Zander said, and his words seemed to reassure his niece.

"We can use that to our advantage. There's no need for a fight."

"What are you talking about? You want to win a war without fighting?" Zander asked, afraid his niece might have gone crazy from whatever happened to her.

Once again, Cassandra turned to the crowd. "This isn't a war between Ovrilon and Arendelle. We'll lead the civilians into the forest before sunrise, where no harm comes to them. Your job is to protect them if things get out of hand while I face my father." Cassandra felt her chest tightening as some of the soldiers said that she's insane, but that's not something that she doesn't know already. "It's not what you expected, I know. But so many people died already! This our chance for a peaceful and better life! Wulfacar's army is corrupted; the only reason they are loyal to him is because they are scared! The king is our enemy and not them!"

Zander grabbed her niece by her shoulder, forcing her to look into his warning eyes. "Cassandra. You are so damn fucking right, but I'm gonna kick your ass if you get yourself killed."

"Let's hope that won't happen." She turned to face the royal sisters of Arendelle. "I hope you don't mind if I take care of things from here." Anna shook her head. "Thanks. I want you to tell the citizens to take some of their things and meet at the gates an hour before sunrise. They trust you more. Can you do that?"

"Sure thing!" The Queen said. "Sis, you I go this way, and you go that way!" And within just a moment, the sisters parted to warn the civilians.

"Everyone! You are free to go and prepare for a possible battle!" The crowd slowly disappeared, until only the two Reeves stayed behind and Cassandra turned to her uncle once again. "Zander, as much as I hate asking, I need you to get something for me."

The older man shrugged. "Whatever you need, Cass."

The princess sighed, a bit unsure if this is what she wants or not. Being with Elsa made her feel like she's not a monster after all. But some things must be done without hesitating or running away like a coward. So she said her last word without any sign of regret or fear. "Poison."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehh  
> I hope Cassandra's heroism isn't too much. Is it just me or you can really feel that the end is coming? 
> 
> Ohh, and after that, I wish to continue the story by writing a few oneshots. I also wanted to write more smut, but nope, I feel like it wouldn't fit all the tragic-romantic shit. 
> 
> Poor Elsa probably feels like shit because of the little catfight between Cass and Honeymaren. LeyenarTheAvenger asked for it. I hope I managed to satisfy your desire! *wink wonk*  
> And Elsa "protecting herself" was also a request but from Wattpad. I thought I could make both happen within one scene.


	21. Like father, like daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra knocks on Elsa's door at night (some good old bittersweet stuff because why the fuck not), and then as the next day comes, they face Wulfacar. It's kinda dark.

"Elsa?" The blonde's name fell from Cassandra's lips like the softest whisper, knocking at the door of her bedroom with a shaky hand. She wanted to say something to Elsa, anything that came to her mind when the moon appeared on the dark sky along with thousands of stars. As shameful as it can be, she got lost in the Arendellian castle, unable to find Elsa's room for what seemed like hours. But then her eyes caught a glimpse of her angelic body, making her way in the empty hallways towards her bedroom with Cassandra quietly following behind her. 

The princess had been standing at the door for an eternity now. She wished to speak to Elsa so badly that she almost forgot to check if everything's alright outside, her mind constantly fixed on the blonde. "Elsa, I-" Her body failed her, voice cracking as she tried to speak but was too afraid of Elsa sending her away. Being a tough warrior always made her appear like a person who's scared of nothing. But now that she wants her precious girlfriend back, the thought of her wish not being granted makes her stomach tighten with worry. 

"I know you're in there." She let her hand fall to her side. "I saw you just a moment ago." She gulped, trying to swallow her fear. "But don't worry, I wasn't following you like a creep. I just..." She released a shaky breath, her gaze fixed on the wooden door like she's hoping for Elsa to open it and face her. "I know you're mad at me and you have all the reasons for it." She reached for her clothing, clenching the fabric in her fist. "But I'm sorry, Elsa. I never meant to make you feel like you're just a possession, and I'm ashamed of my little catfight with Honeymaren." She paused for a moment, her entire being shaking. "I understand if you'd prefer to be with her. And I also understand that you were seeking comfort in someone else's arms after I was gone. I didn't if you'd like to know, maybe because I just wasn't interested in anyone but you, even with my memories missing." She bit her lip and shut her eyes tightly, trying to hold back her sorrow. 

"Because it's always been you, Elsa. And I don't care if it makes you mad, but you're mine, my Snowflake. Not in an owning way like you think. It's just that..." She swallowed a painful lump in her throat as her eyes began to water. "We're in this together, and your pain is mine, too, just like your joy and happiness. If someone hurts you, they also hurt me, because it's not about you or me. It's about us." Cassandra pressed her forehead against the wooden door as a tear slipped from both of her eyes, rolling down her cheek and leaving a watery path behind. 

"I don't care about what Honeymaren said, about you screaming her name last night, no matter how hard I want it to be a lie. I'm not flawless either, and you know that. I wouldn't care even if you had a thousand lovers, because you would still be my darling Snowflake." She sobbed and gently slammed her first against the door. "But even if I'm not the best person, I love you, Elsa! Go ahead, think that I'm an idiot, but I always did, and always will. You showed me so many things and made me feel like nobody else in the world could. You feel like home, something I never had." 

"You don't have to forgive me." She paused when she heard a sound from Elsa's room, but quickly faded in the night until her ears heard nothing once again. "I just wanted you to know that it was worth it, even if now it hurts. We had something truly amazing, because...because you are amazing! I mean, have you ever seen a woman so beautiful you started crying? Because if not, I suggest you take a good look at yourself in a mirror." She chuckled a little, but the pain was still there. "Of course, you're not just beautiful and amazing. You are also smart, kind and caring, loved by everyone. And when I saw you with your hair down? Oh gods, I almost fainted! You looked so different. I loved my blushing, stuttering, sheepish, awkward Snowflake, but I love my free, confident, stubborn, brave, still blushing and rarely stuttering awkward Elsa even more." 

She pushed herself away from the door and wiped her tears away, taking one last look at the closed door. "So thank you, Elsa. For everything." Cassandra smiled weakly, her heart bittersweetly aching as she sniffed. "I'm not sure if this is how Anna said it and I probably sound terrible, but...do you wanna build a snowman?" 

And just when Cassandra the least expected it, she heard a clicking sound, and the door handle moved. The entrance opened, revealing Elsa herself with her eyes filled with tears of both joy and sorrow. "I do. And even if I could have anyone in the world, I'd still choose you. I meant what I said in Ahtohallan." She took a step closer and cupped Cassandra's face in her hand, holding her gently. "I love you." And with one motion, their faces slowly moved forward, their lips touched, and they kissed. 

Elsa's mouth tasted as divine as ever as it moved against Cassandra's, lips dancing with a sweet, tender rhythm. Cass wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, pulling her against her toned body. After ages, they pulled apart, both women smiling. "I knew you love me. I just wanted to makes sure you know I love you too." Cass said, her gaze lingering in the blonde's blue eyes. 

The Arendellian laughed and stroked Cassandra's slightly flushed cheek with her thumb. "Liar." 

"That's Anna's line."

Sighing, the former queen allowed her arms to fall on the princess' shoulder lazily, her smile fading as she realised everything that Cassandra just said. "You seriously thought I wouldn't choose you."

"Maybe." The warrior leaned down and whispered into Elsa's ear, her hot breath tickling her skin as a shiver ran down the blonde's spine. 

"I knew it." She sighed and whimpered as Cassandra pressed her lips against her smooth neck, showering her with soft, open-mouthed kisses. This closeness, after years of being apart, felt like they died and went straight to heaven. 

"You're so smart, my love." Suddenly, Cassandra's body felt too hot against Elsa's, but every inch of her begged not to push the warrior away. 

Her teeth gently sank into the blonde's flesh, earning gasp in response. "Stop." 

Yearning bodies still pressed together, they moved inside the room, and Cass slammed the door behind herself, guiding them towards Elsa's bed. "Make me." The warrior smirked as they switched positions, her falling on the bed with Elsa on top. 

* * *

"Here." Zander placed a small bottle in Cassandra's hand, hoping that she will put it to good use. "Good luck, Cass, you'll need it. I have no idea what you're planning to do with that," He squeezed the bottle and Cassandra's hand a little. "but don't get yourself killed, okay? I'm gonna kick your ass if I need to take the throne because of you." 

The younger warrior chuckled, taking the bottle and putting it in her leather ammunition pouch attached to her belt. "I'm sure you'd make a lovely king. The ladies would die to have a chance to talk with you." 

"They already do." The man grinned, but it quickly faded into a serious expression. "All jokes aside, don't die, you stubborn idiot. Make your mother proud and kick Wulfacar's ass for everyone who died or got hurt because of him." 

Cass nodded, smiling lovingly at her uncle as she spoke softly. "I will." Zander walked away and joined the rest of the army, guiding the people of Arendelle into the Enchanted Forest, leaving the crown princess alone in the entire kingdom. 

It felt...lonely. Everyone's journey separated from hers, but she knew that owning the only heart beating in the entire kingdom is not something that anyone could take. Perhaps others would panic, not knowing who to call in the times of need. But the loneliness kills slowly, every day just a little bit more, a shadow to each moment. Perhaps Cassandra preferred being alone. But whenever she saw a mother with a child, a pair of lovers or a group of friends, she realised that she didn't want to be alone anymore. And with no one to company her today, even the sky seemed darker, the clouds blocking away the rising sun, the beginning of the new, faithful day. 

The wind howled, and she could already smell the danger coming as she went to the gates, closing them with the great force of her body. She thought of Elsa and how she wished to live for her. She's probably the only reason why the warrior is still alive, anyway. "Hey." And speaking of Elsa, she was standing right here, her body shaking behind Cassandra. 

Turning around, the warrior gave Elsa a questioning look by cocking an elegant eyebrow. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous." 

The blonde rolled her eyes and closed the distance between them, clearly frustrated by Cassandra's too much heroism. "I can't let you sacrifice yourself for everyone else. I just want to make sure you're okay, so I'm staying with you." 

"Elsa, don't put yourself in danger for me." She knows that everything and everyone is going to be okay, but she can't help feeling anxious for her lover, scared of Elsa getting hurt or worse, things that she doesn't even want to think of. 

Placing a hand on Cassandra's chest, Elsa could fear her heart beating rapidly, filled with fear. But Elsa wasn't scared; she's feeling perfectly fine because she trusts her lover. Together, they are stronger than anything. "You can risk your life for me, but I can't risk mine for yours. Remember what you said, we're in this together. And besides, I never want to be apart from you again." 

Cassandra opened her mouth to speak, but compared to the approaching army outside the gates, her voice seemed even quieter than the faintest whisper. The two women exchanged a quick glance and rushed to the entrance of the castle. Cass knew that they are not powerful enough to fight a whole army, even if they are both stronger than a hundred men. Within just a moment, she thought about everything they went through and made a decision with her heart. "Elsa, I know this is not the right moment, but will you marry me?" She loves Elsa with all her entire being, and she'd be damned if she wouldn't ask her to tie their lives together. 

Love is sweet and colourful, it hurts sometimes, but then it thaws the frozen heart. Love is steady and forgiving, yet more as the wise mother than the servant in chains. Love hears and speaks with the wisdom of the heart, with a sense of the soul of the other. Love is a home, and it gives the to become a better person, joyfully returning when each heart calls for the other's touch.

Cassandra and Elsa's love is so whole. It carries the passion and care, softening what was scarred before. The open wounds seal and vanish with the thin spring air because their love is magic, a true gift that cannot be destroyed, not even by a father's wrath. And everyone deserves a chance to love, even Elsa and Cassandra, the unique people born with powers, who thought of themselves as monsters for years until they found happiness in each other. 

"What?" The blonde turned to her lover, unable to believe her ears. The sound of the people outside trying to break in was loud, but not loud enough to suppress Cassandra's deep, yet soft voice. Elsa just thought she might have misheard something, because why would Cass ask such thing right now? "What did you say?" 

Cassandra took a sharp breath and grabbed one of Elsa's hands, "I said, marry me, Elsa!" 

But then the gates slammed open, revealing two women, fire and ice to the hostile army. The soldiers surged in, surrounding Elsa and Cassandra. "Make way for the King!" Separating into two groups, the black armoured people let their leader, Wulfacar, go through the gates. He wore similar attire, dressed in black and gold, the colours of their country, something that he never deserved to wear.

"Don't underestimate the monsters; they have magical powers that could kill any of you within just the blink of an eye!" Wulfacar yelled to his men as he approached his daughter and her lover, stopping in the middle of the courtyard. "These witches can control the element of fire and ice!" 

"Pointing at other people is all you could ever do, Wulfacar!" Cassandra yelled back, her blood boiling under her skin. The temperature of her body began to rise, but as Elsa sensed her anger, she gave the princess' hand a reassuring squeeze. "Call us whatever you want, but the only monster here is you!" 

"How dare you speak to your father like that?!" Wulfacar seemed determined to take his daughter's life as he drew out his sword, his weak, sick arm almost failing to hold it. But the people around him whispered, unsure of their acts. They are just as desperate for a new ruler as those who were led to Arendelle by Zander. The only difference is that they are scared. If Wulfacar wins this war, then those who refused his will might get punished, or even worse, killed. But Cassandra knew that fear is something that she can use to turn against her father. If the people believe her, together they can make Wulfacar pay for his crimes. 

"I already told you a hundred times, and I'm telling you again! You are not my father! You used me for years! And when I refused your will, I got punished just like everyone else in Ovrilon! But for what reason?!" Drawing out her own sword, released Elsa's hand. "Just think about all the things you've done, all because you wanted power and riches! How can you sleep at night, knowing that people are dying because of you?!"

An evil, throaty laugh left Wulfacar's body, then a grin formed on his face as he looked at the princesses. "Why would you think that your pathetic complaining would have any effect on me? My dear daughter, you are so naïve! Just like your mother was!" 

"Tell them, Wulfacar! Tell them what you've done to my mother and brother! Tell them how you killed them both!" Elsa was sure that everyone could hear as Cass screamed, even in the Enchanted Forest, where the Arendellian waited for the threat to be gone. 

"It was such a beautiful sight! Just imagine it, Cassandra, imagine how your mother choked for minutes, struggling to breathe as my poison slowly killed her! And then the little boy's cries! I still smile when I think about his little cries as I took his life!" Cassandra puked and almost threw up, disgusted by her father. A person with a clear mind wouldn't even think about such things. But Wulfacar...he's a psychopath who has too much power in his hands. 

"You lost your mind!" 

"Killer!" 

"Monster!" 

"Madman!" 

It's the soldiers' rage, the hot, boiling wrath, the sign of Cassandra's plan working as they slowly turn against their leader. "What?!" Wulfacar looked around, sensing the end of his reign. "Don't tell me you are backing off now! You want her instead of me?!" He pointed his sword towards Cass who's now just a few meters away, his arm shaking. "But she's a disgusting fool; she likes women! The blonde witch is her lover!" 

"My daughter likes women too, but I still love her!" 

"So what? I'm a man who likes men!" 

"I prefer both!" 

"My friend would love anyone, regardless of their gender!" 

"And I'm a woman who would rather be a man!"

"I'm not interested in any of them!" 

"You are all disgusting!" The king screamed at his people. "I'll make you all suffer!" 

"How, Wulfacar?" Elsa stepped closer. Oh boy, she's angry, but she doesn't show it, her voice still calm and majestic. "Like you want my people to suffer? For what reason? The same as why you abused your own daughter in a dungeon until she was barely alive?" 

"I have a damn good fucking reason! Cassandra refused my will, she's weak, exactly like her mother and all of you!" The people behind the madman yelled, calling him names as their anger showed, rising against the Ovrilonian king.

"That's why you whipped me when I was just a helpless kid?! You scarred me for a lifetime, Wulfacar! Kids don't need to be strong! I should've been safe and loved, not tortured for being who I am!" Cassandra paused for a moment, her heart hammering in her chest, voice already hoarse from all the yelling. "But today we're ending this war between father and daughter. I give you one last chance, Wulfacar. Step down from the throne or face my wrath!" 

"Never!" The king screamed without hesitation, not thinking about the consequences of his stubborn decision. 

Arendelle stood silent for a moment, as father and daughter started at each other. Cassandra took a deep, steady breath, the air filling her lungs. The sky closed off, turned red and the wind picked up as Cassandra launched forwards, dashing towards her father. A ring made of burning fire divided them from the world, towering higher than the Castle of Arendelle three times. The people gasped and prayed for the princess as only the sound of swords clicking could be heard, but behind all the heat and fire, Elsa could see two figures duelling feverishly. 

Cassandra put all of her and her people's pain into each of her strikes as she forced Wulfacar closer to the edge of the circle, his skin getting slightly burned from the heat. "You took everything from me! Your addiction to power cost countless lives of innocent people!" She slammed the sword out of his hand and kept him there so he could feel the fire of her wrath burning him. The older man screamed in pain as Cass kicked him the stomach, and his slightly burned body met the hard ground of the courtyard as he took a fall. Cassandra jumped through the fire after him, completely unharmed. 

Everyone stayed silent for what seemed like an eternity as the ring disappeared, and the sky turned blue again. There laid the father, defeated by his daughter. They watched as Cassandra pressed her sword against his throat, keeping him in his place. He whimpered, almost begging for his life. The princess' heavily moving chest began to relax slowly, breathing normally again as she reached inside her pouch with her free hand. "King Wulfacar of Ovrilon!" The crown princess said, her voice loud and commanding as everyone's attention turned to her, watching her take out the small bottle that she got from Zander. "I charge you with treason, murder, countless other crimes, and sentence you to death!" She paused for a moment and heard Elsa say 'no' in the distance. But there's no backing off now, Wulfacar must pay for everything he has done. "You'll die by poison, just like my mother did!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop  
> Someone's angry. And yep, they fucked. You can put all the blame on me, my mind is dirty. 
> 
> I know I said that I'd update this story less frequently, but my dumbass spent almost a whole week at home, and I couldn't bring myself to stop writing. This was the last update before I disappear for some time. I feel so evil for stopping when it gets interesting lmao. 
> 
> Fun fact: Zander is the only one in the Reeve family who's taller than Cassandra. During her teenage years, Cass was very self-conscious about her height and scars. She never got over her insecurities (until she met Elsa), just learned to live with them


	22. The King is dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Wulfacar to face his punishment and Elsa makes a decision with Honeymaren's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for the 100 kudos and 2000 hits! It means a lot <3  
> This chapter is a little bit short, but I hope you can still enjoy it!

"And what the hell are you going to do with it?" The fallen king laughed, a trail of blood dripping from his mouth, mixed with his saliva. Everyone stared in horror and anticipation, awaiting the crown princess' next move as she dropped her sword to the ground. "Force it down my throat so I could die by your hands?!"

Sighing, Cassandra shook her head. She wondered for a moment before speaking, scared if she's not making the right decision. "You forget something." Else still hoped Cass might choose another way to end these years of suffering. She didn't care if Wulfacar lives or dies, but her lover, the person who brought her so much joy is not a killer. "I'm not like you, father. Yes, you are one of the reasons I was born, but that doesn't mean I have to become a monster like you. And I won't, because I experienced your insanity on my own skin."

She stopped briefly for a moment and looked back at Elsa, who's staring at her with a hopeful twinkle in her puppy eyes. Her voice softened, and her lips curled into a loving smile as her gaze met her lover's. "Power and money are both nice things, but this is not what life's about. Have you ever loved someone so badly that you've done anything to make them happy? If not, then you never experienced the beauty of life." She gulped, curling her fingers into a fist. Her voice wasn't shaking, but her body trembled with the bottled up emotions as she revealed her true self that she hid from her people for too many years. "Happiness isn't a thing; it's a person. And without having a person like that, let it be a lover, a relative or a friend, life is completely pointless. That's why true love always wins because the villains don't have any love left in their hearts. They have nothing to fight for, just like you, Wulfacar." Elsa couldn't hold back as her eyes were already filled with tears. She smiled weakly at the princess, and the older woman returned the gesture. But Cassandra kept going; her attention still fixed on her crying lover. "I found that person, and for her, I promised to overcome the darkness within myself, the shadows that were all caused by you, father."

She broke the eye contact to turn back to her father who's trembling body is still laying on the cold ground. "So no, I won't force it down your throat, and I have no intention to kill you myself. But you'll never leave this peaceful kingdom, not while you are still alive." The air felt colder around them as she leaned down and grabbed Wulfacar by his collar, forcing him to stand up on his slender legs. The man seemed scared as he looked at his daughter with pleading eyes, but that didn't seem to soften Cassandra's heart.

Gazing at each other, Cass' face stood only a few inches away from his. So in his death, he can remember the pain in the woman's eyes that reflected her and the Ovrilonian people's tragic memories. "It was you who caused all this pain, all this fear and that's why you'll die by your own hands." She let go of him with a slightly violent push. Her slender fingers barely managed to open the lid of the bottle as they shook from the heat of the moment. "I'll give you this bottle of poison, " She reached her hand out to him. "and you'll force it down your own throat. Because this is what true monsters, the people who find pleasure in suffering and death deserve."

Wulfacar's gaze shifted to the liquid in his daughter's hand, and then back to Cassandra's eyes. "And what if I'm not taking it?" He asked with a disgusted grimace on his face.

Pressing the bottle against the King's chest, Cass handled it to him. He gasped and wrapped his fingers around it, holding the small object against his chest tightly as the woman lowered her hands to her side. "Be my guest, and I'll get you another one. We have all day, father. But as I said, you'll only leave this place in a coffin. If I feel generous, of course."

"Y-you can't do this to me! I'm Wulfacar Reeve, the King of Ovrilon!"

"You never deserved to become a Reeve and a king either," Cass said to him, her voice softer than before. Her father scarred her in more than one ways, but she's not angry anymore. As soon as he's gone, her life can take a huge, positive turn for what feels like the first time.

"Y-you'll he-hear from me, Cassandra! W-we're still not finished!" With shaky hands, Wulfacar took one last glance at the glass and raised it to his lips. The flavour of the disgusting liquid washed over his tongue as he swallowed it, his throat burning. The glass shattered into pieces as it fell from his hand, everyone watching with their mouth opened as he began to cough, a trail of fresh blood running down from the corner of his mouth. His legs gave up, and he collapsed on the ground, crying out in pain as he hugged himself tightly like the most pathetic creature. But within a few seconds, his muscles relaxed, and he let out his last breath.

"I doubt that," Cassandra said as she watched the terrible scene.

_The king is dead._ The war between father and daughter finally ended.

* * *

In Arendelle, everything seemed normal again, except for the Ovrilonian soldiers camping all around the kingdom. Elsa watched from afar as her lover talked to a few of her people, giving them instructions about how they are going to go back to their homeland. She felt a hand landing on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze that made her jump a little.

"Hi." She turned around to see Honeymaren smiling at her with a kind twinkle in her eyes.

The blonde gulped, slightly afraid of what happens if Cass might see them together. They had enough conflict for a lifetime. "Hi."

"Say yes to her." The Northuldran woman said as she removed her hand from Elsa, letting it casually fall against her side.

"What do you mean?" Asked the blonde, unsure of what she means. Could it be that Honeymaren knows about Cassandra's proposal?

The shepherdess sighed, her smile fading. "She'll ask you to go with her soon, and every question needs an answer. You should say yes."

"But I belong in the Enchanted Forest, where I can protect my people. I promised to stay with them."

"Look, Elsa." The Northuldran swallowed a lump in her throat. She's not happy about Elsa choosing Cassandra over her, but she won't do anything to ruin their relationship, the future they both deserve. "I know you love her. You and Cassandra have something special that we never did and no one else in the world has. The Enchanted Forest and Arendelle are both safe thanks to you, and even after you're gone, we have the other spirits to protect us." She looked deep into her former lover's eyes, her intentions pure. "Home is where your heart is. And I can see that you already gave your heart to her. So go and enjoy your life. For once, think about what's good for you and don't worry about us. You both deserve happiness, Elsa. But not with you here, and Cassandra there, because you guys are meant to be together."

"I..." Elsa opened her mouth to speak, but no word came out. Instead, she turned her head to look at Cassandra who's still having a conversation with someone, kindheartedly explaining something and helping her people. The moment she looked at her, she knew: Cassandra is the one for her. She never wants to be apart from her true love, wishing to stay with her no matter what comes next, even if that means being away from Arendelle. But it doesn't matter where she goes, because as long as she's with her, she'll always be at home. "You're right."

* * *

"Elsa? Can I sleep with you?" A familiar voice made the Fifth Spirit rise from her bed and walk over the door. She opened it immediately, welcomed by the sight of her lover. But Cassandra didn't look happy at all. She was already in her sleepwear and wandered the halls for what almost seemed like hours. 

"Of course. What's wrong?"

Cass whispered a small 'thank you' and allowed herself to go further inside, the blonde shutting the door behind them. "You know..." She paused for a moment, searching for the right words as she walked to Elsa's bed. "I think I messed up." She sat down on the edge, and the blonde took a seat beside her. "I mean, I'm not sad because my father is dead, I just wish things were..." Lowering her gaze to the floor, she felt a comforting hand caressing her back. She loves this woman so much. "Different."

"There's nothing that you need to regret, Cassandra. Wulfacar dig his own grave, you only helped him climbing into it. You fulfilled your promise in a slightly different way then I imagined, but you made a fair decision."

Cass let out a small chuckle and turned her attention to her lover. "Is it wrong that I still wish he loved me? He never showed anything towards me than anger and jealousy instead of a father's love and care that every child deserves. But how could I yearn for something I never had?"

Shifting a bit closer, Elsa wrapped her arms around Cassandra, pulling her into a loving embrace which she gladly accepted. "Even if he was never a good example of a father figure, there are still people who love you: Zander, Olaf, Anna, Kristoff and me. It's not you who should be sorry for everything that happened. Yes, he is dead, but it's his loss. He never knew how amazing his daughter because he was busy being evil."

The older woman laughed and cupped Elsa's chin with one hand. She pressed a tender kiss to her lips and allowed herself to get lost in her eyes, even after pulling back. "I love you."

"And I love you too."

Biting her lip, Cass seemed to be troubled again. "I've been thinking." Elsa could hear the crown princess swallow. "Now that all the fighting and struggling is over...would you come with me to Ovrilon?"

Elsa smiled and kissed Cassandra. "Without hesitation. But let's sleep now. Our journey might be over, but there's still a lot ahead of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is it. There's only one more chapter left (if everything goes according to my plan), but don't worry, the story won't be over just yet. We're making a series, folks! 
> 
> Go check out the other story about Elsa and Cass, The bad girl and the slut. It's smut.


	23. Epilogue: Long live the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Cassandra get their happy ending.

"Queen Cassandra of Ovrilon!" Every men and woman bowed for their newly crowned queen as she approached her throne. She walked with grace and beauty, holding her head high. But being the clumsy young woman that she is, she stumbled upon her own legs and almost fell. With just enough luck, she managed to keep her balance, and sighed in relief when she realised that no one is looking due to bowing for her. But then she heard a giggle from somewhere in the crowd, the voice of a certain blonde. Regaining her regal composure, she rolled her eyes and took a seat in her throne. 

Royals, nobles and common people greeted the queen. She smiled kindly and chatted with them, the music soothing her nerves as the party started. The line in front of her only grew, almost seeming endless as everyone wanted to exchange a few words with the monarch, expecting the scarred country to be led into another golden age. But the Queen is still just a human. She let out a relieved sigh, refreshed by three person's presence as they stood in front of her, their familiar sight bringing peace to her troubled mind. 

The Queen of Ovrilon chuckled, leaning back in her throne as she played with her raven hair, laughter in her eyes. "If you came here to complain about the fish prices, please come back again tomorrow afternoon. As you can see, ladies and good sir, I'm off duty." Then her lips curl into a soft smile as she relaxes against her seat. "It's good to see you." 

Elsa's smiling back at her, her gaze lovingly staring into her eyes, shining with love. "Cass, we only spent one hour apart." 

She rose from her throne, and stepped in front of her lover, gentle hands pulling her into a quick hug."I know, Snowflake, but since you moved here, I got so used to being by your side all the time." 

"Aren't you charming? And this party is awesome!" Queen Anna of Arendelle, Cassandra's future sister-in-law, giggled as she allowed herself to gaze at the new monarch' attire. "And that dress is breathtaking!"

Clearly disgusted, Cass almost puked. "Eww! Don't even say that! They told me I couldn't wear a suit for my coronation, because it isn't ladylike. So they forced me in a dress and oh gods, I hate it!" 

Elsa let her gaze linger on her lover, a smug smile decorating her face. "I have no idea what is your problem. You look lovely."

"My problem is the lack of comfort, darling." The newly crowned Queen stopped briefly for a moment. "But that won't stop me from having fun." Expression warming up, she offered a hand to the blonde. "Would you honour me with my first dance as queen?" 

The princess blushed hard as she lowered her gaze to Cassandra's hand and then back to her eye. "Here and now? But there are...other people!" Her sister looked at her, questioning her hesitancy. 

"Don't let that bother you, my love. You are an excellent dancer, and I wouldn't have anyone else as my partner because I love you." Cass said, still holding her hand out for Elsa who's still blushing, her cheeks flushing with a darker shade of crimson. "So, are you joining me?" 

Sighing, Elsa nodded and accepted her lover's hand. "Yes, I will join you."

"Thank you." She lightly squeezed the blonde's delicate hand, smiling at her as she gestured towards the partygoers. "Shall we, milady?" And with now both women smiling, they left Anna and Kristoff standing alone. 

The married couple watched them with adoring eyes as they danced, laughing when Cassandra occasionally stepped on her dress. They seemed so happy together like two heroines of a romance novel. "I can't believe they still haven't got married," Kristoff said. 

"That's because same-sex marriage isn't legalised yet. But Cass is working on it with among many other things. She has a lot to do to clean up her father's mess, and it will definitely take her a long time. From what I can tell, she's already doing a great job. Besides, Elsa is here to help her, and if an oopsie happens, we could also lend a hand." 

Chuckling, the blonde man wrapped an arm around his wife. "That's right. Do you think Elsa could live happily here with her? I-I mean, Cass' great grandmother got killed because of her powers, and I don't think we want the same thing to happen with Elsa." 

"People change, Kristoff. Yeah, in the past the Ovrilonian people were unaccepting and easily manipulated. But now, they just want to be a nation again, to unite under their rightful leader. And Cass is a damn good one. With Elsa, she's even better. They'll rule together with justice and kindness, helping the poor and the innocent while making everything right. And in the meantime, after all the suffering they'll get their happily ever after. Because with love such strong as theirs, there's nothing these two can't do." 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what to say. I just hope you enjoyed this story. It wasn't a long journey, because it took less than four months, but it was sure an amazing experience. I've never finished a story before, so it feels damn good to do it for the first time (in forever). It's also somewhat sad because it feels like a goodbye. 
> 
> But it isn't! As I mentioned before, I'm planning to write a series. So the story of Elsa and Cass doesn't end here! We still need a wedding *wink wonk* Just give me some time, and I'll return with a probably less angsty adventure. 
> 
> Special thanks to every single person who supported this story in any way! You are all cuties! And a big hurray for those who came so far! You just finished reading a story, congrats! 
> 
> I really enjoyed this whole thing, and I can't wait to return! But before I disappear, there's one more thing: 
> 
> Fun fact: we need baby names. 
> 
> Bye, folks! Be happy and stay healthy! *mwah*


	24. Author Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just me talking shit.

Henlo everyone! 

As you can see, this chapter isn't part of the story. How long has it been since we finished it? Oh, well. Almost two months, but it seems like yesterday to me. 

A lot of things happened since then and feel like I need to reach out to you because it seems like many of you still haven't found the other parts of the series (or my dumbass is just too impatient). I'm currently working in two stories, and I might come up with more in the future because I have no life, and I love Cass and Elsa. 

First of all, Cassandra and Elsa's adventures continue in "My Darling Snowflake". Our lovely couple has to face different, life-threatening obstacles and a new villain, so it's quite angsty as well. This one will be a shorter story, but that doesn't mean it's boring or something. It might break your heart a little bit, but I'm gonna stop right here before I say too much. 

And then there's " You Are My Secret". As you can already guess from the title, something has to be kept hidden in this one, which is a romantic relationship between student and teacher. Our high school teacher (a very beautiful one I must add) is Elsa, and her rich kid, bookworm student is Cassandra. I'm trying to make it a slow burn romance thing, but knowing me, this is not what's going to happen xD   
To make things a little bit more exciting, I decided to keep Cass's mom alive, so Zara is also there to shower us with some love because, honestly, I think we all wanted a bit more of her. Or is it just me?   
Also, Elsa is horny af in this one, and Cass is a snack as usual. And of course, Anna is there to help them! Who knows, the kissing quest might need to be done again ;)

I'm trying to update both of them as frequently as I can, but oopsies happen. And I changed my username, which might be confusing to some of you. 

Hope I managed to pique your interest! If not, then sorry for bothering! Stay healthy, and have a good reading! 

Love,  
Eszter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Darling Snowflake: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735771/chapters/54328249
> 
> You Are My Secret: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973578/chapters/54919447


	25. One Year Special: Fall In Love Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra finds something that leads to a strange situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello there, and welcome back! I bet you weren't expecting this after so long. But well, the first chapter was published almost a year ago (on 30/11/2019), and I wanted to write something for this special occasion. It's not very important, I guess, but it feels so good to come back to this story. Ngl, this idea got me very excited. I plan on writing a few chapters, idk how many, but I hope you'll enjoy it.

Joy and laughter filled the air across the lands of Ovrilon; its source was the capital, where a new queen has been crowned. The grand ballroom was filled with happiness as the Queen admired her guests. They are her children now, and they have always been. Her Majesty's eyes gazed at them adoringly, knowing that she has to take care of them as if she's their mother, with such care and love that makes the other rules envious of her nature. The sight of her people warmed her heart, but the amount of interaction she went through overwhelmed her timid heart. 

She yearned for an escape, to withdraw in her sanctuary, and take a calm breath away from her queenly duties. As much as she loves her people and enjoys witnessing their happiness, she's still human, and she requires privacy. It was almost funny to think about it, she chuckled. When she was a child, she often sneaked out of the ballroom to play or perhaps read a book far away from others. She enjoys the company of others, but people can be too much sometimes. 

And right now, it was exactly like that for Cassandra. She wished to slip away for a moment and recharge herself. Of course, others would notice that she's missing, but her family, and her lover, Elsa, knows her too well. They wouldn't worry since they're perfectly aware of her behavior, and her disappearance is more than expected. She just hopes the guests wouldn't mind since they're all here to celebrate her and a brand new era in Ovrilon's history. Her mother would be so proud of her. 

After a sigh left her lips, Cassandra gracefully rose from her seat. Her eyes gazed through the crowd and spotted her lover giggling with her sister and Olaf by their side, who became a quite interesting sight among the guests. But Cassandra can't blame them. Not everyone has the luck to interact with a walking, talking snowman every day, which is quite fun in her opinion. But as she looked at Elsa, a familiar warmth spread through her entire body, starting from her heart. Her lips curled up into a smile that could warm up even a cold place like Ovrilon only by the sight of her lover, her Elsa. 

They'll talk later when the revel is over, but now, she has to leave. Preferably, she'll come back as soon as possible, unless a group of drunken nobles decides to pull her away for a conversation that doesn't make any sense. That's more than likely to happen during such celebration. And as she walked the hallways, she came across many nobles who were far from sober, but she managed to avoid them as politely as she can. 

Her steps led her to the door of her mother's study, a place she never dared to visit for many years in fear of the late king's wrath. But he's dead, and she's safe from his claws and horrible plans. Even the thought of him makes her stomach twist with anger and disgust. How could such an awful being be her father? She can't believe they're related, but she's glad to be her mother's daughter. At least she's nothing like her cruel father, the man who ruined countless people's lives. 

But Cassandra is the rightful queen of Ovrilon now, and she'll try her best to make his mistakes right. It's a shame her father never listened to her when she only desired to help. But the past is in the past, and it's too late to whine about it now. New opportunities are coming under her rule, and this is all that matters. Her people's happiness and making things right are her main goals. 

She hesitated for a moment before her fingers grasped the door handle, and she entered the room. It's been so long since she was there, and a bunch of nostalgic memories rushed through her mind, filling her heart with emotions that she suppressed for so long. Cass can almost feel her mother's sweet presence in the room, nurturing and guiding her to come in further. She slowly walked to the desk, covered in papers and dust. No one has entered the room in years, and it definitely shows. 

Cassandra touched the wooden desk and swiped two fingers across it, coating them with the dust that rules this part of the castle. She examined it carefully, almost as if she was investigating her mother's murder. Her eyes laid on a dusty paper left there, and as she was about to touch it, the sudden sound of a book falling from its place interrupted her. She didn't think much of it since such thing doesn't scare her, but curiosity rules over her actions. 

She made her way towards the shelves full of books that contained secrets she could never access as a kid. Not that her mother wanted to keep anything away from her, but she also didn't wish to overwhelm a child's mind with Ovrilon's issues. Gazing at the book on the floor for a moment, Cassandra wondered what caused it to fall, but without much thinking, she leaned down to pick it up. 

The book gave off a strange smell, and its cover didn't please her. There's nothing fancy or unique about its cover, but what it contains surprised her. She opened the book somewhere in the middle and was surprised by what she has found. It appeared to be a collection of spells and writings about magic, something that the late queen would keep away from Cassandra's father. 

Cass read the first page that caught her eyes and almost laughed at its title. "Fall in love again." She read it aloud, her voice filled with laughter. "What a strange spell." Her moonlike orbs roamed all over the page, only stopping at something that seemed like a poem. Cassandra doesn't have much experience with spells, so she carelessly read the poem in front of her. " _With my heart open and mind ready, let me find love again with the one perfect for me._ " But nothing happened as the Queen expected. "Just as I thought. I don't even know how to read spells, and it probably requires some fancy candles." 

Without thinking, she put the book back in its rightful place and didn't even care about her mistake. As soon as her fingers separated from the cover, a strange feeling rushed through her, and suddenly, she felt tired. It must be a coincidence, nothing else. The ceremony and all the talk with her guests made Cassandra exhausted. But as she began to walk away, her eyes and body began to feel heavy, and she felt the need to sit down. Not caring about the dust and making her royal attire dirty, Cass took a seat in her mother's chair. Soon, her eyes closed, and she found herself falling asleep. She tried to resist it, but the feeling was too strong, almost as if it was magic. Before she could cry out for help, it was already too late.

It almost felt like she entered a deep sleep and woke up hours later, but when she opened her eyes, the sight in front of her made her heart tremble with fear. Cassandra wasn't in her mother's study anymore. In fact, she was in her room, all alone, but she couldn't hear the noise of the partygoers. Everything was silent, and even the sun was up. How strange. Someone must have found her and carried her here. But wait, she's not wearing her dress anymore. Perhaps Elsa managed to change her clothes, but she's surprised by how deeply she slept. It's strange because she didn't feel tired before her encounter with the book.

Whatever happened, she must get up and go one with her day. Her queenly duties await her, and she has a meeting this morning. She rose from her bed, half-awake still, and went to her closet for a change of clothes. When she opened it, she found pieces of clothing that she didn't even know she had or thought that she threw them away a few years ago—what a strange morning. 

She quickly changed into whatever seemed comfortable and elegant enough for a Queen's work, and then she made her way out of her bedroom. As Cassandra turned her head to the left and then to the right, she noticed a figure disappearing in the hallway. But something was unusual about the person. They looked and walked exactly like Cassandra's mother did, and their black hair flowed over their shoulder, just like Cassandra's. But Cass shook her head, thinking it must be a noble who stayed for the night. 

She began walking through the opposite side of the hallway as the stranger did and noticed a familiar face coming towards her. "Good morning, Zander!" She greeted her uncle with a big smile, who appeared quite worried.

"Good morning, kid. Where do you think you're going?" He asked, but she didn't understand why he would ask such question. "The Queen made it clear that she wants all of us to have breakfast together. You included." 

Cassandra didn't understand. What kind of queen is he talking about? Cass is the ruler of Ovrilon, so it seems absurd for someone else to expect things from her. "I don't get it, uncle. Who are you talking about?" She questioned, unsure about what's happening. 

Zander's laugh echoed through the hallway as Cass kept wondering. "Don't mess with me, Cassandra."

"I'm not messing with you." The young woman claimed. "I just don't know wha-"

Before she could continue, Zander cut her off to make her hurry. "Look, your mother and Anatoly are already waiting for us, and we don't want Zara to get angry."

"Wait! What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you liked it. I'm curious about what you think. I guess this was kinda unexpected, and you're probably wondering what happened. But you'll find out next time. Until then, take care!


	26. A mother's touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra discovers things that seem impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I hope you're all doing well. I have no idea what came to me, but I suddenly felt like writing and finished this chapter in one sitting. Well, I hope you'll enjoy it. Make sure to tell me what you think about it.
> 
> Also, I've been thinking about how long this short story's gonna take. Like, how many chapters. I thought I'm gonna write less, but for now, I can predict about eight more chapters coming. So yeah, it's gonna take some time. Do I mind? Fuck, no.

Countless thoughts rushed through Cassandra's mind as her uncle stared at her unknowingly. She gulped, helpless, and hesitant about what she should do. The last time she saw her mother in person was right before she died, but that was many years ago when Cass was still a little girl. Her heart still remembers the pain of losing a beloved relative, a caring mother, and the person she loved the most. It's been long, but her sorrow never faded, just like her love for her mother.

"Are you alright?" Zander questioned with concern in his voice. "You look like I've just told you that your mother died." His sentences stunned the young woman even more, but she didn't want him to suspect anything. She had already made a fool of herself in front of him a few moments ago.

_Because she did_ , Cassandra thought, but she knew she couldn't trust him with her issues despite him being her closest relative. However, he knows her too well and can sense whenever something isn't alright. She must get away from him and find some answers, anything that can make her understand what she had done. "I have to go. We'll talk later." She hurriedly told Zander while beginning to step away from him. It seemed like her legs moved as if they had a mind of their own, pulling her towards the place that could confirm whether everything's real or trickery. The young monarch ran across the hallways and through the people roaming them. Her heart began to beat faster, and her breath came in heavy pants, but she kept going until she reached the castle entrance and slammed the door open. 

The guards gave her a strange look, unsure of her behavior, but whatever happens, it's not like they can stop her. She's a powerful royalty with great magical abilities that could release hell on Earth, and no one in the kingdom has any desire to get in her way. If her mother were alive, perhaps she could hold her back, but Zara is dead, and Cassandra is ready to prove it. 

It's been almost two decades since the murder of Queen Zara, the caring mother of the current ruler of Ovrilon. Cassandra will never forgive her father for taking her mother away from her. The pain of losing her mother is still torturing her fragile heart, and she doubts that the ache will ever go away. She was so young when it happened, a child, only ten years old at the time. Poor little Cassandra didn't even know what death meant, but it hurt like nothing else. 

And that's why she decided to come to this sacred place, where she can find both pain and peace. To her mother's grave. She remembers that tiny piece of land too well. Whenever she came back from her travels and felt alone, or perhaps her father abused or scolded her, she always found relief where her mother and nameless brother are going through their eternal slumber. 

But Zara wasn't resting. She was tossing and turning in her grave, screaming for her daughter to watch out for the murderer hiding in the castle. Cassandra could feel it in her bones every single day while her father was still alive. Even in her death, the late queen's soul worried about her daughter's safety, wishing to protect her from the evil Wulfacar who slowly took everything from the deceased woman. 

However, now Cassandra questioned if her mother is truly dead. Zander acted strangely as if Zara were still alive, and Cass wondered if the stranger she saw earlier was the late queen. But it seemed impossible. One person doesn't return from death overnight after so many years. So Cassandra left the castle and made her way towards a grand pine where her mother is buried. 

Her footsteps were left behind in the blinding snow as she approached the graves, but there was one little problem. There were no graves. Cassandra stopped and hummed. "I'm certain they were right here. I might as well take a look around, just in case." She told herself, but it seemed absurd not to remember such thing. Cassandra tried to mentally prepare herself because she doesn't know what to expect anymore. Everything seems so wrong and unreal. What if her whole life has been a lie? Then why can't she remember anything about her mother still being alive? After an audible gulp and a deep sigh, she began to move.

Cassandra walked around the pine, looking for any sign of her lost relatives. With each step she took, her heart and beliefs shattered into countless pieces as if they were made of the most fragile material. She felt more and more devastated, and a newfound pain took over her emotions as she couldn't find a single thing in sight. Her heart ached so badly that she became physically hurt. She refused to believe it. She must be searching at the wrong tree. But even when she visited another and then another, the graves were nowhere to be found. 

Tears began to form in her eyes, leaving a salty, wet path as they rolled down Cassandra's cheeks. She wanted to scream and burn down the whole forest in her unbearable pain. Her legs went weak, and she collapsed onto the ground, her knees buried in the freezing snow. Her fingers grasped the blanket of snowflakes, knuckles turning white as she let out a loud sob, tears flowing like a river on a rainy day. "Mom, where are you?" She whispered painfully. 

"Cassandra?" Then a voice called out for her, a voice she could recognize anywhere. "What are you doing out here, darling? We are all-" Then the owner of the voice stopped beside her as soon as Cass's gaze turned to her direction. "Ohh." The person's face turned miserable as soon as she realized Cassandra was crying. Her black hair got caught in the cold Ovrilonian air, and Cassandra spotted a few grey ones amongst them. She had a few wrinkles on her face, but she still seemed far from old. Her body is thin, but she's a woman who is much stronger than she looks and hides the power of flames in her hands. Even her presence demands respect as she's an extraordinary ruler, but an even greater mother. "What happened? Why are you crying, my dear?"

The young woman failed to create any coherent words or thought by the sight of her mother standing in front of her well and more than alive. She looks different than how Cassandra remembers her, so Zara must be older, which makes sense since Cassandra herself is an adult now. Cass just stared at her, gazing at her long-lost mother from the ground. "Mom, is t-that really you?" Cassandra asked, not even realizing the words that left her mouth. All she wished is to be with her mother again and forget the pain of losing her. 

Queen Zara smiled weakly and kindly at her daughter as if she could sense that something was wrong. "Of course, Cassandra. But what happened to you?" 

However, Cassandra had no intention to answer. Her mother is alive, and nothing else in the world matters. She can finally embrace the person who was taken from her a long time ago, and she's not going to miss this chance. Even if a disaster came, she wouldn't care because her mother is here now. So she stood up and wrapped her arms around her mother, pulling her close against her body. It surprised the queen, but Cassandra knew Zara wasn't complaining. "I've missed you so much," Cass whispered, her soothing voice easing the Queen's worries, who then hugged her back.

They stayed like that for a while, Zara allowing her daughter to enjoy every single moment of their reunion. Of course, Zara had no idea what might have happened, and she wants to know what made her daughter cry. She gently pulled away, their gazes locked as they smiled at each other. Cassandra was still crying, but not because she was sad. "What happened to you? Who made you cry?" 

"It was you." The young girl sobbed. "Please, don't ever leave me again." She begged her mother, afraid of losing her again. Cassandra wouldn't be able to bear it, and even the thought is making her joy turn into sorrow. 

"But, darling." Zara paused for a moment as she raised her hand to Cassandra's cheek, her fingers gently stroking the younger woman's cheeks. "I'm always with you, even when I'm not present." Then she leaned closer, and her hand guided Cassandra's head until her forehead reached Zara's lips. Cass smiled as her mother released her, and the Queen smiled back at her. "But let us go inside. Anatoly and Zander are waiting for us."

"Wait!" Cassandra interrupted. "I-I did something." She admitted sheepishly because she wasn't sure if it's a good idea to tell Zara. But Zara is the only one who shares similar powers with her, so maybe she'll understand or even help her. However, the Queen didn't say anything and just looked at her daughter with curious eyes as a sign of letting her continue. "I don't really know how to say it, but I'm not exactly myself. I'm still your daughter and everything, but some things shouldn't be the way they are."

"Such as?" 

"Well..." She shyly looked away and bit her lip. "I'm not sure if I know who is this Anatoly that you and Zander keep mentioning."

Zara appeared to be just as stunned as Cassandra was when Zander talked about her mother. "You don't know?" She probably expected Cass to know who that Anatoly might be, but the princess shook her head. "That's a surprise," Zara admitted, her voice revealing her uncertainty. "You must have done something interesting if you don't remember _your brother_." 

But as soon as the last two words left Zara's mouth, Cassandra looked like she was about to faint. "That makes things even more unexplainable." Maybe they should wait a little bit to discuss this matter. Zara probably isn't ready to hear that she's actually dead. "But I guess we shouldn't keep them waiting. Can I meet you, um, after breakfast?"

"Of course, darling. Besides, I think you owe me an explanation. Now, let us go." Zara said, and Cassandra nodded. The two of them began to walk together inside, then towards the dining hall. As they went, Cassandra kept gazing at her mother, expecting Zara to fade and then disappear like in a dream. But all of this must be real. They hugged, and Cass could feel her mother's touch against her body. When Zara spoke, it sounded real, just like everything else about her. The Queen is alive. However, at some point, Zara broke the silence between them. "Whatever happened to you, Cassandra, you must keep it a secret from others at least until we figure out what it is or how we could turn it back. If you wish to turn it back, of course." 

"Yes, mother." But the truth is, Cassandra didn't know what she wanted. She wished to hold her lover, Elsa, in her arms, but she also desired to stay with her mother. Hell, she doesn't even know what is going on or where Elsa might be. She should worry about fixing this later. 

When two guards opened the door of the dining hall in front of them, it revealed a man and a boy sitting at the table, Zander, and who Cassandra assumed Anatoly, her brother. She could barely hold back a laugh when she saw him because the boy looks almost exactly like her male version. "Good morning, everyone." The Queen said with a broad smile. "I called all of you here for a reason, a very important one, in fact." The two women took their seats, with Cassandra sitting next to her brother. She tried to hide a smile by biting her lip because having a sibling excited her, but she didn't want to seem suspicious.

Meanwhile, all the others in the room enjoyed their breakfast as the queen slowly but surely kept telling more information. "I received word from a faraway kingdom called Arendelle." That caught the princess's attention, and she immediately turned her gaze to her mother. A shame Zara seemed more interested in her breakfast because Cass wanted to know more. She is convinced it involved Elsa. "Something unbelievable happened there not so long ago. The news must have reached the ears of many rulers by now, but I believe we are the most interested in this case." Cassandra eagerly kept looking as Zara calmly took a few bites between sentences. "They crowned a new ruler after the king and queen died in a horrible accident. Poor souls left to daughters behind, both way too young to rule. But even before the parents died, they closed the gates, so no one could reach the royal family but those who lived under the same roof."

"They must have done it for a reason," Zander added.

"Exactly, dear brother." Zara continued, but Cassandra already knew the whole story. "Elsa, the oldest sister, was crowned as the Queen of Arendelle, but the celebration turned into a disaster. Let's just say the mood got a little... _Frozen_." The Queen laughed, but no one else did because they either didn't understand or already knew the whole story.

"I don't get it, mother." It was the first time Cassandra heard Anatoly speak, and his voice surprised her. Surely, he is in the middle of his teenage years. His voice must be mutating. "What do you mean by all of this?"

But Cassandra had other plans, even if she wasn't supposed to know all of this. "Queen Elsa has ice powers." The princess said, greatly surprising everyone else in the room, but mostly her mother. "She's just like us, but she controls things like snow and ice. Because of Elsa, it became winter in Arendelle, a very harsh one. But they managed to turn it back with the help of her sister, Anna. Ohh, and the gates are now open."

Zara looked at her with her eyes widened, wondering where her daughter got all of that information. "You're not supposed to know that."

"I know more than you think, mother." The princess said, leaving everyone else in the room guessing. "But knowledge comes at a high price." 

"I wonder what that price might be. Cassandra, you will go to my study after breakfast is over. We need to talk. Zander, you're free to go as you please. Anatoly, I believe you have some studying to do. And don't even try to pretend as if you were sick. We all know you just want to sneak out and be with your friends, but studying always comes first." The Queen declared her orders, and Cassandra nodded in her direction, smiling at what Zara meant for her brother. Now that they've finished, Cass can finally begin to eat. 


	27. A better past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra discovers how her life would've gone if her mother stayed alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo!  
> I know it's the third special chapter, but today marks the actual one-year anniversary. *pops champagne* Actually, nevermind. I don't even like champagne, but I have some hot chocolate if anyone would like some. I made it, but I swear to my gayness it's not poisonous. 
> 
> But now, let's be serious. This year has been a hell of a journey, even though I finished this story months ago. However, Elsa and Cassandra's story continues in my other works, so you can find out what happened to them after Cass got crowned. And we also have a student x teacher au. You can take your pick.
> 
> Enough of me wasting your time. Enjoy!

Cassandra's fingers gently tapped on the windowsill as she anticipated her mother's arrival. Her eyes stared at the snow around the castle, looking for anyone or anything familiar, but she couldn't find anything from this range. She hoped to find Hecate lurking between the trees, but now she doubts if the predator even exists. A sigh left the princess' lips, then the sound of the door opening caught her ears. She turned around and saw her mother enter the study with frustration lingering on her face. Zara must be feeling just as helpless as Cassandra, not knowing what to act or make the princess' situation better.

"Thank you for coming here. I assume you remember quite a few things if you managed to come to my study all by yourself." Zara calmly said as she walked to her desk and took a seat in the same chair that probably caused Cassandra to end up here. 

Humming, Cassandra leaned her back against the nearby wall. She appeared calm, but inside she was panicking like never before. "I can recall many things, almost my entire life. But there's one issue, a big one, to be honest. I remember things differently. For example, I do not have a brother." However, she wished to have a sibling. Perhaps this is her chance to create a bond with Anatoly, but even the thought scares her. Cassandra has no idea how to deal with teenage boys or boys in general. 

"And why wouldn't you have a brother?" Zara asked with worry in her voice. "You've just seen him a few minutes ago." Not remembering a sibling seems absurd to her, and she wants to know all the reasons and every little detail behind her daughter's strange behavior. "It's not something that people forget for no reason at all."

"That's because I didn't forget him. He simply doesn't exist." Cassandra's answer stunned her mother, and she could see that Zara found it hard to say anything. Perhaps it's better if Cass takes control of the case. "How did you survive it? What did you do to stop him?" She questioned the Queen.

"What do you mean?" 

For a moment, Cassandra didn't reply; she just sighed. So Zara doesn't know what her fate was supposed to be. It made Cass wonder how she could tell her mother that she didn't survive Wulfacar's evil plan. But she can't just say such thing. What if it hurts Zara or she doesn't believe her? And then an idea came to the young woman's mind. Her attention turned to the shelves lining up on the wall, and her eyes searched for the one that changed her fate.

Cass took a few steps closer and ran her fingers along the spines of many books. Her mother followed every single moment of the princess, and then, she spoke. "If you're looking for something, you could simply ask. Maybe I can help you since it's my study and I'm more familiar with everything here." Of course, that didn't cross Cassandra's mind, but it's not her fault. She lost her mother years ago, after all. 

"Umm..." The younger woman kept quiet, wondering if Zara will laugh at the spell she used if she actually used it. "I don't really know how to say this." She paused for a moment, searching for the right words. "But there was a spell, and I kinda read it out loud, but I don't even know what it did to me."

When Zara shook her head, Cassandra sensed her disappointment, and it made the princess worry. What if her mother isn't proud of who she became? "Cassandra, darling, you can't just read spells aloud without thinking. Do you remember its name at least?"

Cassandra blushed in embarrassment. "Please, don't laugh. The whole situation is already embarrassing the way it is." Zara is definitely not proud, and she hasn't even heard the spell's name yet. "It was Fall In Love Again if I remember correctly."

The Queen didn't say anything for a moment, but Cass could see how dissatisfied she was with her, and it made the princess's heart ache. Perhaps growing up without her mother led her on a path that wasn't right for her. Surely, everything would have been so much easier if Zara was there to raise her, to take care of Cassandra, and to love her right. Not like her father did. Of course, Zander took care of the princess as best as he could, but even he couldn't replace a mother's love for her child.

"You're lucky I was reading that book a few days ago. A little more knowledge about our magic never hurts." To Cassandra's surprise, the Queen didn't stand up or told her where's the book. She pulled out a drawer with an elegant motion and placed it on her desk. Then she opened it and silently began to look for the spell that her daughter needs. "I remember reading about it in the past, but my memory is hazy. I would have never thought I need such spell, so I didn't pay much mind to it. I guess that's understandable." Cassandra watched as Zara kept searching and talking. "You have to be more careful. Some spells require nothing special, but they cause great damage to one's life." She didn't say anything for a few seconds, but Cassandra felt a bitter ache in her heart. Zara looked up for a moment and studied her daughter's face. She noticed the younger woman's discomfort and regretted talking to her in a disapproving way. "Of course, don't take it as scolding. I'm just worried about you." She kept on turning the pages until she found what she was looking for. "Here it is." 

"What does it say? Can I see it?" Cassandra asked as she stepped closer to her mother's desk, trying to catch a little sneak peek. 

"Patience, my dear." Cassandra might be powerful, but Zara has a lot more experience with magic than she does. Sometimes knowledge is a much greater power. "Ohh." The Queen let out a surprised sound as she discovered more information about the spell. "It says that it changes the past of its user into a better one. From what I understood, it basically makes your experience with love even more enjoyable."

"So, everything's the same, but without bad things? That sounds nice, actually." 

"Not exactly. Bad things might still happen to you, like it or not. I think it gives you a better start, which results in greater satisfaction. However, that would be too easy. Spells always have to include something that can ruin the user's life." Complained Zara as she continued to read. "You have to make your person fall in love with you within a limited amount of time." At this point, she finally looked up.

Cassandra hummed. She didn't know how much time she has to complete the spell, but for now, she thought it wouldn't be a huge challenge. "It seems easy."

"Because you don't know enough yet." Sighing, Zara turned her gaze away from Cass, avoiding her gaze. "This will be harder than you think." She then looked at her daughter. "From the moment you meet for the first time, you have two weeks." That didn't please the princess. She knows that love takes time because it's more like a process than something that happens suddenly. And two weeks are far from enough to make Elsa fall in love with her. Did she ruin her life with only a spell? What if she'll lose Elsa forever? She couldn't say anything in her pain. "But it has to be possible. I don't know who the person you fell in love with is, but" Before continuing, Zara stood up from her seat and rushed to her daughter's side. She placed two hands on Cassandra's face and made her look in her eyes. "I believe in you, Cassandra. And if there's any way I can help you, you only need to ask." 

Smiling, Cass wrapped her arms around her mother and pulled her into a tight, loving embrace. "Thank you, mother. I really appreciate it." 

"You don't have to thank me for anything." Whispered Zara as she put a hand on her daughter's head, gently caressing her raven hair. "I'm your mother. It's my job to guide and protect you when your life gets hard and you can't seek help from anyone else. I am always here for you even when the world turns against you and you have no one by your side. I'll love you forever." A rush of sorrow filled Cassandra's heart by the Queen's words. She lost her so many years ago, and Zara wasn't there to shower her with her motherly love and wisdom. It was something that Cassandra always missed from her life but couldn't find in anyone else. A loving mother is irreplaceable. She just wished Zara was there for her when Cass needed her the most. "But now." Zara pulled away with a warm smile. "Tell me about this special person, the one who captured my amazing daughter's heart."

A blush spread across Cassandra's cheeks by her mother's wish. "Well, you already know her name, but I don't think you've met her. She isolated herself from the world for many long years, but now she's a free, a happier person, and an outstanding ruler of her people." Even her voice indicated how proud she is to have Elsa as her lover.

"So your lover is a lady." Cassandra nodded sheepishly. Does her mother know that she only likes women? She just hopes Zara won't love you less because of it. "But it's alright, dear. You're still the same person, and if your loved one treats you right, I have no desire to protest." A sigh of relief left Cassandra's lips, and Zara smiled at her. "I've been suspicious for a very long time, but I don't mind at all. However, I still don't know her name."

"Ohh, you're right." Clearing her throat, Cass hoped that she could escape this situation somehow. She would have never thought that she'll talk about her love life with her mother, the Queen herself. But her heart is filled with joy because Zara loves her regardless. "It's Queen Elsa of Arendelle, the young monarch we talked about this morning."

"Why, that's a pleasant surprise. Fire and ice, a dangerous yet beautiful combination that could bring both harmony and destruction. One is stronger than the other, but together they're so passionate and refreshing. I believe nothing can be greater than the true love of fire and ice. But you're in an unfortunate situation. Based on the spell, Elsa may not know who you are. How are you going to win her heart like this?" 

Cassandra thought for a moment. If Zara is alive, that means Cass never left Ovrilon to travel the world, and she didn't become a warrior princess. She's an entirely different person, and even she doesn't know herself. "Can I ask you something?" Zara gave her a questioning look, but then she nodded. "Could you please tell me about my life? From the moment Anatoly was born." 

Taking a deep breath, Zara collected her thoughts. When she woke up this morning, she wasn't expecting all of this to happen. Sure, she had her fair share of interesting events in her life, but knowing that her child might be in danger makes her worry. "Anatoly was born on the hardest day of my life. Right after he was born, your father, Wulfacar, wanted to kill him and I. But somehow, you found it out, and then you told Zander. He didn't want to believe it first because why would anyone want to kill their own child and wife? But even back then, you were so stubborn." She said it with pride and joy in her voice. "And that saved us. _You_ saved us." A rush of guilt run through Cassandra's whole being. Her mother died because she didn't notice what her father was about to do. But what she could've done to prevent him from murdering Zara and Anatoly? Perhaps this is how fate made her pay for a crime that she didn't commit. "And then, well. I wanted to tear him apart myself, but I didn't want to be a bad example to my children. So Wulfacar got imprisoned, I divorced him, and he's still rotting under the castle. You can visit him if you want, but I doubt you do. Anyway, life went on. You got the education that fits a crown princess, and even though you spent most of your time in Ovrilon, I made sure you see the world with your own eyes." Then Zara's lips curled up into a smile. "You and Anatoly grew up together. I still remember the first time you held him in your arms." She couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "You were shaking like a leaf because you were so afraid of dropping him. But you were the best sister a little boy could've asked for, and you took such a good care of him."

While Zara enjoyed the nostalgia, Cassandra's heart only became more and more bitter. She missed out on so much joy because of one fatal mistake. Everything would have been so much better if Zara were still alive. But Cass masked her sorrow better than any actor could, and the Queen didn't notice her pain, so she kept talking. "But you became older, and your behavior changed. But it happens to everyone, and your brother's going through that phase right now. You began to pay less attention to him, and you grew apart a little bit. However, I dare to say that you are good siblings. At least you tolerate each other, and you don't fight. Whenever one of you needs assistance, the other one helps. I'm very proud of you for that."

For the first time during this topic, Cassandra allowed herself to smile, but she still has some concerns. "I didn't fight battles by any chance, right?" Perhaps this wasn't right to ask since Wulfacar couldn't have sent her to battles from prison.

"Of course, you didn't." Zara seemed almost offended by the question. "I wouldn't even let you close to a battlefield. I don't know where you got that idea, but you're too important, Cassandra." She looked deep into Cassandra's moonlike eyes, and that's how the princess knew her mother was serious. "You're my daughter, and my heir, the next ruler of Ovrilon. I'd never take a chance at risking your life. I'd rather sell my soul to the devil than put you in any danger." Cassandra almost forgot how different Zara and Wulfacar are. She doesn't even understand how two people like them got married. "Despite that, you have some experience with military training so you can fight well, undoubtfully." But those are some good news. Cassandra hates the bloodshed that comes with wars, but she enjoyed a little bit of harmless fighting for fun. "I believe that covers everything you need to know for now, but if you have any questions, come find me. Now, if you excuse me." She walked back to her desk and sat down on her chair. "I have some queen stuff to do."

But there's one thing that Cassandra needs before she can let her mother work. "Can I have two questions? One of them is more like a favor." She needs to plan everything ahead before meeting Elsa, but she can't waste her time because of one unfortunate event. 

"Of course, darling. Go ahead."

If Zara were surprised by the fact that Cass couldn't remember her brother, the next question would make her rethink her life choices. "First of all, how old am I?"

At first, the Queen didn't answer. She shook her head as Cassandra eagerly waited for her answer. "You'll be twenty-five next month." That means it's September now, the time when Elsa and Cass didn't know each other yet. "Next?"

"Could you please send a letter to Elsa?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stan an accepting and loving mother like Zara. 
> 
> Fun fact: if you're reading this, you're probably gay.


	28. Prince Anatoly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra has an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. Sorry, I disappeared again, but I have my reasons. Currently, I have some issues with my mental health and personal life. Covid is kinda ruining everything, and I'm constantly worrying about my future. The truth is, I'm facing a very important decision and a difficult challenge right now that will have a huge impact on my life. I have no other choice but to take a break. I'm not going to give up or anything, but this will take a while. Matura calls. Some Europeans might understand. So please, be patient until around...well, July. Gotta get that education.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. It's short but better than nothing.

For a lover's heart, being far away from their beloved is one of the biggest pains. The distance makes it ache and suffer endlessly until they find themselves in their other half's arms again. Cassandra is feeling exactly like that. The terrible feeling of being so far away from Elsa continues to shatter her heart into countless pieces. She's not sure how long she can endure this pain that makes her want to scream and destroy everything in sight. There's no way she can exist without her soulmate, her lover, her Elsa, but the torture seems ceaseless. How long is she supposed to wait like this? In bed, longing with a heart full of pain and sorrow. Will she ever see her lover again? Cassandra is not sure anymore, but she remains hopeful. Maybe something magical will happen, and Elsa finds herself falling for the princess.

Princess. A sigh escaped Cassandra's lips as she stared at the wall across the room. How unusual, she thought as she sat on the edge of her bed. She finally managed to get used to being called a queen, and now she's a princess again. But she must admit, her current title makes her life more comfortable. Being a queen means a much bigger responsibility, and it's more complicated than what one can imagine. It's not like in fairy tales and books where the royals organize balls and parties. At least not for her. She genuinely cares about how she rules, and nothing is more important to her than her people's well-being. And her mother, the beloved Queen Zara has always been her role model. Zara is everything that makes a woman the perfect queen. Her kind and well-meaning spirit are known across the lands of Ovrilon. She's incredibly smart, regal, polite, even beautiful, and most importantly, a perfect mother to her children and her people. Her caring nature definitely makes the Queen appear more sympathetic, and Cassandra hopes that she's at least somewhat like her.

Cassandra kept gazing at the wall, countless thoughts running through her mind as she heard a knock coming from the door. It's been hours since she spoke to her mother, and the sun is already saying its last goodbye. She wondered why anyone would disturb her, the princess, who probably has no other duties than deciding what to wear. Or perhaps she has other things to do. When her father was the king, Cassandra did most of the paperwork. But she was so young when her mother died. She never had had a chance to prove herself as the crown princess. Regardless, she shall let the person enter and listen to what they wish. "Come in." She said in a stern tone.

Her head turned towards the entrance's way as she witnessed the person enter. Cass gulped, her heart began to beat faster and her body tensed by the sight of her brother stepping into the room. Since her mother's death, Cassandra never in her life would have expected to have a sibling, let alone have one this close. Thankfully, just like Cassandra herself, Anatoly resembles the Queen. His hair is dark as a fateful night, and his eyes, those cold orbs, are like the morning fog that could make anyone feel lost. If Cassandra is twenty-four years old at the moment, then Anatoly must be fourteen. Knowing his age made a tremble rush through the princess' body. Fourteen wasted years, all just an illusion, nothing more. And despite that, she still dares to wonder what kind of person her brother might be. He looks like their mother, but does he behave like their father? That would be most unfortunate considering Wulfacar's fate. But blood doesn't turn into water, and the two siblings must share a thing or two with the person who fathered them.

Anatoly sheepishly stood by the door as his eyes met with his sister's. He didn't say anything for a moment, which Cassandra found very strange. "Can I help you with something?" The older sibling asked as she gave the young boy a questioning look.

"Mother told me to tell you that dinner is ready. You don't have to, but she'd like you to come." He paused for a second. "It seems like she wants to speak to you after it is over. But that's not the only reason I'm here." The prince added quickly, making her sister wonder. He took a few steps closer to Cassandra's bed while kept her gaze locked on him. "Something must be wrong. This is the second time today when she wished to speak to you in private. Is she hiding something? Or you will have to do something, unless you've already done it, of course. Either way, you two are keeping a secret."

Raising an elegant eyebrow, Cassandra gave her brother a questioning look. Anatoly is definitely not like Wulfacar. He's much smarter than that. "What makes you think that we're hiding anything?"

"It's simple, Cassandra." Hearing him say her name caused the princess something that she has never felt before. Even such a simple thing as that sounds different coming from her bother. He's a stranger, and yet he's so familiar that it makes the princess' head spin with confusion. "You're both behaving differently. Mother is worried, and you're not quite yourself." In Cassandra's opinion, the kid must be extraordinary at observing things, but she can't quite judge him yet. "That's what makes me think that you're keeping a secret."

Cassandra felt amazed and terrified by her brother's knowledge. Surely, it could have been that Cass or Zara made a little oopsie that Anatoly managed to find out. Regardless, he still managed to make his sister feel impressed, which isn't something that happens every day. Cass had to remind herself that nothing that happens here, not even the people are real, and no matter how much she might enjoy the presence of her relatives or specific activities, she must leave this place as soon as she can. "The problem is, you are not wrong." She saw no point in hiding the truth from him. It's better to tell Anatoly now, not like it would change the princess' life in any way. "There is a secret, a quite interesting one that you might not believe. I'm afraid I can't tell you the whole truth."

"Then give me the brief truth without telling me too much," The boy demanded. "It's not like I'll tell anyone. Okay, maybe uncle Zander, but no one else." He added with a shrug, making his sister think for a moment. 

Unsure whether to reveal anything to Anatoly, Cassandra bit her lip and then released a sigh. "Alright, but make sure Zander doesn't tell anyone. He's worse than a village full of grandmothers." She said half-jokingly, and that made Anatoly smile a little. "Look, it's not going to sound normal at all. But..." Taking a deep breath, she mentally prepared herself for the conversation ahead. She lowered her gaze to her hands resting on her lap and confessed the truth. "I don't know you, Anatoly. I have no idea who you are or what kind of person you might be. Forgive me, but I didn't even know you existed until I woke up this morning. To me, you're a person I had anticipated for years. Someone who never showed up. I know that our mother was pregnant but in my memory, my brother died right after he was born, without a name. And our mother followed." 

When Cassandra raised her head to look into Anatoly's eyes, she found him staring at her with a ghostly expression. His face was frozen with no emotions, and Cass immediately wished she could take back everything she said. Anatoly's lips trembled by the harsh truth, and he found it hard to speak. "But if we both died..." He managed to begin saying. "Then what happened to you? Who ruled Ovrilon?"

"Our father did." The older sibling shook her head. "King Wulfacar of Ovrilon." Her voice slowly turned cold and tense as memories of the tyrant flooded her mind. "He made me his heir, his crown princess, and then sent me away from home. I traveled the world and learned what it takes to be a true monarch, something our father wasn't. And yet, he used my knowledge for his selfish plans, to conquer the lands of our neighbors, to shed the blood of his enemies. I fought in battles, watched my soldiers die so that I could escape and shake the pillars of King Wulfacar's empire. The good people of Ovrilon suffered under his rule, and that's why I had to bring him down."

Cassandra could tell that Anatoly was shaken by the news. Perhaps he doesn't believe her and thinks of her as a fool. Either way, that doesn't change the current situation. "I'm not sure if I believe you, Cassandra, but you carry great magical abilities. Something we don't share." Could that mean that Anatoly has no powers? Or perhaps less significant ones? "I know that there must be some truth in your words because anything's possible with Cassandra Cordelia Reeve."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might be wondering why Anatoly seems so mature. Well, I have no clue about kids of any age, that's why he's like that.  
> I hope you still enjoyed this chapter. What do you think about it? Or the story in general.  
> Once again, sorry because I won't be posting for a while. That goes for all of my stories. See you soon!


End file.
